Jaune Arc, Kingsman Agent
by A Silver Dolphin
Summary: His grandfather was a legendary Huntsman. His sisters were rising stars, the huntresses of tomorrow. He failed the Signal entrance exams. He couldn't wield a sword to save his life. But he had potential. Enough for Remnant's Secret Service to notice.
1. A Different Path

**Hey there, A Silver Dolphin here. Thank you for giving this a read. The idea for this Fanfic came from the Yang Vs. Neo fight. Tell me you weren't amazed by the way she fought with her umbrella.**

 **Do note that this is my first foray into writing. I hope you will provide constructive criticism to improve my writing skills.**

 **The reason this isn't categorized under 'crossovers' is that I am only borrowing the concepts of 'Kingsman: The Secret Service'. After this chapter, no characters from Kingsman will be making an appearance.**

 **Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. I can however, declare that I have a RWBY tee shirt. The only thing that I can declare about Kingsman: The Secret Service, is that it is an awesome movie and I sadly, do not own it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Different Path

The Crocea Mors. A long sword. Designed for extending one's reach then cutting and slashing. Not stabbing. Definitely not stabbing. It's a pity Jaune didn't know that. Lunging with a long sword only brought about more openings for any experienced fighter to exploit.

Perhaps he should have tried practicing with it before taking the Signal entry exams. Idly, he wondered whether he should have spent less time with his sisters and more time training.

Wasting precious time during a battle, it should come as no surprise that his opponent took the chance to throw a haymaker right at his face, pummelling him into the ground. _Yep. Should've spent more time training._

Honestly, it wasn't that he was incapable or lazy. Caring for seven sisters, especially since they couldn't even cook—without burning down half the house—meant that he'd had relatively little time to himself. Not to mention the finance.

Why couldn't Jade choose to be an accountant instead of a huntress? Oh Monty, how much ammo could they possibly need? Seriously. Two huntsmen for parents and seven prodigious huntresses-in-training and they couldn't even learn to use a damned calculator? If he wasn't good at math, the Arc family would have been deep in the red by now.

"Head's up Kiddo!" His opponent taunted. Recovering in a surprisingly graceful motion- growing up around huntsmen did have its perks- Jaune took a moment to size up his opponent.

The first thing he noticed was that she had stunning blonde hair. Obviously well cared for. Narrowed lilac eyes glared straight into him, watching his every move. A budding chest with a size no thirteen year old should have. Two golden gauntlets loaded with shotgun shells, primed and ready to fire. Wait.

"Cha-Ching!" She said with the widest grin on her face.

Jaune raised his shield to deflect the bullets.

Ricochet.

 _Thank you shield. I love you._

Breaking into a dash, he closed the gap between them. Shocked by the sudden turnaround, his foe stood baffled. In a moment of brilliance, he mirrored his granddad's stance. With a rising arc, the sword cut across her front. And clipped off a small lock of hair.

Well…Mistakes were made.

Lilac eyes flashed red. Fire sprang forth.

Jaune celebrated for a moment. He'd landed his first hit! Granted, it was already ten minutes into the spar, and she'd pummelled him into every side of the arena…and the floor…Goddamnit. _Head back in the game!_

Jaune focused his eyes back onto her. Ocean blue met crimson red. Wait a second. Weren't her eyes lilac?

"Alright." She growled. "You've just made things personal. Kiddy gloves coming right off."

It took Jaune a second to process what she said. A second was all she needed. The girl discharged two fiery bursts from her gauntlets and used the recoil to launch high into the air. Two more bursts shot out into the sky and propelled her onto a collision course. Gauntlet met face. Face met ground. Jaune whimpered.

Unfortunately for him, that mere tiny punch was not enough to justify cutting off a strand of her marvellous hair. Her fist poised itself for yet another punch, and she-

"Stop. I've seen enough. The victor is Yang Xiao Long." The examiner declared coldly.

* * *

"Hehe…That's my niece." He stopped to take a swig of liquor, only to find the bottle empty. Qrow Branwen looked around the balcony for his secret stash. Overlooking Signal's combat arena, the balcony was furnished with a couple seats situated to get an optimal view of any spar. Fumbling around, he moved the curtains aside, revealing a small hidden box. It goes without saying that he promptly switched bottles.

"Indeed. A true fighter. She'd make a fine Huntress." A familiar, deep voice replied.

Qrow shifted his eyes from the bottle to the source of the voice. His eyes widened slightly.

" _Galahad_? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Please. Call me Harry. We've known each other long enough to forgo such formalities, _Percival_."

The middle aged man wore a bespoke suit, accentuating his muscular frame. Old, Intelligent eyes slightly veiled behind elegant, sleek jet-black spectacles. Tousled dark brown hair covered the crown of his head. All in all, he looked like the very definition of a regal gentleman.

"I'm afraid to say that I come as the barer of bad news. _Lancelot_ has left us. Taken by the new White Fang." Harry spoke stoically, visibly saddened by his words.

Qrow stood fully alert, and remained still for a few seconds before slackening and moving back towards the stash of liquor. He retrieved two shot glasses, before pouring whiskey into both. Harry opened the palm of his hand to receive a glass. But Qrow made no move to pass it over, instead he raised both glasses into the air.

"To _Lancelot"._ The dusty, old crow toasted.

"…You know," Harry gestured to his empty hand. "It is tradition for each man to have a glass in his hand before toasting."

"They're both for me. Get your own stash." Harry slightly glared at him, before sighing resignedly.

In a display of excellent coordination, the crow simultaneously downed both glasses without spilling a drop.

"To Lancelot." Harry deadpanned, sarcastically raising his empty hand, grasping an invisible glass. _Typical Qrow._

"So, what's _Arthur's_ take on this?" Qrow asked, rather dazed from downing two shots so quickly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You will continue your investigation surrounding our mysterious Queen. He's tasked me to find a protégé and _Lancelot_ 's replacement. After our last betrayal, the normal selection process is being revised." He spoke.

Qrow grimaced slightly at the mention of the betrayal. He was actually having a great day until he heard the bad news. Yang had just made it into Signal after all.

"Ugh. So… Onto lighter news," Qrow smiled. "What'cha think about the spar just now? My niece kicks ass doesn't she?"

"Indeed." _Your language could use some work though... And perhaps a breath mint might be in order._

"Her reflexes are incredible for one so young. Quite the power behind those fists. Her weapons fit her combat style perfectly. You've trained her well. Though I thought she'd only make her weapon once she'd enter her second year?" Harry complimented.

"Eheh," Qrow rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "What can I say? Kid didn't like any other birthday present. I kind of feel sorry for her opponent. His theoretical scores were pretty high. He'd have made a good Signal student. Sad that his swordplay was pretty damn abysmal."

"Hmm…Fair enough. I'd say that her opponent was actually rather good. Every Huntsman has his own signature weapon, yet that sword does not belong to him. It doesn't suit him, hence the terrible swordplay. But do not you recognize the sword and shield? Or how familiar his movements were when he managed his one good strike?"

Qrow took a second to replay the memory. _It couldn't be._

"The Crocea Mors. The previous _Galahad_ 's weapons." Qrow said.

"Incredible, isn't it. To think they'd see service once more." Harry spoke forlornly, recollecting his mentor's lessons.

"Wait. That means the kid's an Arc. But his fight was terrible." Qrow Lamented.

"His Aura should have been… He fought my niece without any Aura?!"

Harry smiled and his eyes gleamed briefly. He'd found a candidate for the next Kingsman.

* * *

Jaune Arc had a new middle name.

Despair.

It fit him quite well actually, considering the fact that he was sitting alone on a bench with eyes clearly swollen, shoulders slumped and generally looking as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. The rain only added to the atmosphere.

He felt too ashamed to go home. Each of his seven sisters had managed to enter Signal. Heck, they'd aced the entry test without breaking a sweat.

 _"_ What am I supposed to do now… _"_ Jaune croaked, throat a little bit sore.

He truly worked hard to get to the level he was at. Neither of his parents had time to train him, being full-time Huntsmen themselves, especially with his older twin sisters taking Beacon's entry exams soon. Moreover, he had yet to satisfy one of the Arc family traditions before receiving training-unlocking his own Aura without help.

Nevertheless he did what any aspiring Huntsman would do. Watch television for inspiration and attempt to translate Superhero fighting moves into real life. While one particular movie-loving sister did convince him such an action would surely result in success, it didn't. Obviously though, he'd tried his best.

When he wasn't occupied with his sisters' machinations, he committed himself to a strict regime. He did his physical training. He tried—countless times—to unlock his aura. He tried sparring with his sisters. He ate his vegetables. What more could you ask?

He let out a sigh.

 _I guess I'll pick up the groceries on the way ho- Did that guy just throw a coin at me?! I'm not a hobo!_

"Wait, I don't need this." Jaune said, rather hurriedly.

"Keep it kid. Get yourself a nice coffee. Go to Brewster's. Two blocks down. You're too young to be wallop in despair." The guy remarked as he kept on walking, waving his right hand in a dismissive motion.

Jaune watched as the man walked across the street and out of his sight. He was told not to take advice from strangers. But the man's words seemed like a godsend. He could really use a nice hot chocolate…

"Sorry, son. We don't serve hot chocolate. But I could offer you some coffee? It's freshly made. Beans were grinded just a couple minutes ago…"

Jaune left the cafe, his new favourite drink in hand. By Monty, the mere smell of the beverage warmed his heart. Each sip felt as if he were held in a warm embrace. A hot drink could always cheer you up.

Feeling slightly better, Jaune started heading home. It was getting dark, and he had to cook dinner anyway. He'd break the bad news to his parents, and he'd figure out what to do from there.

Taking the long route home, the Signal rejectee walked off the main road and into a park. He'd always liked how scenic it looked before night. At this time, he'd beat the night-time rush and the park would be virtually empty. Just him and nature. Perfect for contemplating what he'd say to his parents.

Of course, fate had a different plan for him.

A man was being mugged.

Just by the pond, an older man was being held at knife point. The thugs picked their target well. Oh yes, they'd make a lot off of him. The older man wore a very expensive suit. Signet rings on both hands. The watch he wore was a Schnee _Classic_. Even his umbrella looked high class.

"Leave your wallet here old man," one thug asserted, mimicking a knife thrust. "and no one'll be hurt."

"Leave the watch too. It'll look better on someone like me." The other sneered, crossing his arms, bringing several profane tattoos into full view.

Let it be known that the thugs certainty looked dangerous. Knives, tattoos, biker jackets and muscles on display for the world to see.

Jaune watched as the man complied. It seemed that no one noticed that he showed up. _What do I do? Run and call for help? No. Police won't make it on time. Where the hell's a Huntsman when you need him?_

"You know what? That coat looks real good. Take it off. Mine now."

As Jaune fretted over his decision, the man removed his coat. His eyes spotted Jaune and shot him a pleading look.

If you could say one thing about an Arc, it was that they were people of honour. They would never turn away someone who needed aid. Jaune was an Arc.

 _Oh God damn it!_

The bystander decided to act. Jaune drew the Crocea Mors and shifted the sheath into a shield. Like the knights of old, he charged forth.

Taken by surprise, the crooks stood unprepared. Jaune couldn't swing a sword to save his life, but these crooks were not Huntsman.

Momentum was Jaune's new best friend. The force behind his shield bash threw thug number one into the pond. Crook number two threw a right hook. Jaune diverted it with his shield and once more shoved his shield at his opponent. Thug number two joined his friend in the pond.

 _I love my shield._

Jaune picked up the old man's wallet and threw it back to him.

"Thank yo-"

"Come on, let's move!" the vigilante urged. "They're recovering quickly."

Jaune grasped the man's wrist and pulled him into a running start. Jaune knew surprise was the only reason he'd managed to delay them and he wasn't willing to use his sword to kill or maim. They'd have to run before the thugs recouped.

"My home's just past the park. Parents are huntsmen. We'll be save th-"

The sound of gunfire shattered the silence of the park and hushed Jaune's voice. Panic was dominant. Jaune turned his head back only to see another thug. But this one had a gun. The other two were already out of the pond and rushing towards them.

 _This is bad. Really bad. Think Jaune. Think! Damn it._

"Old man, run straight through the park. Look for a huge house with a red roof. Tell them Jaune sent you. Explain what happened. I'll hold these guys off."

The thugs were fast approaching. Jaune stopped running. He turned around and readied his sword and shield. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Contrary to Jaune's plan, the old man stopped running as well. Instead, he turned and smiled at Jaune. His eyes shone with mirth.

"Thank you, young Arc. But there is no need to call for help," The man said in a deep, smooth tone.

As the thug shot another round out of his pistol, the man unfurled his umbrella. The bullet rebounded off the parasol, ricocheting into an oak tree.

"I'm more than enough for these ruffians."

Rather overwhelmed by the turn of events, Jaune overlooked the fact he knew his family's name.

"…Are you a Huntsman?" Jaune asked, panic deflating.

"No," The man said. Inciting fear back into Jaune. "I'm a Kingsman."

"What?"

The thugs had caught up with them.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

The man pressed a button on his umbrella, furling it up. He hooked it onto his left arm. The signet ring on his right hand glowed an electrifying blue.

"We are masters of all forms of dust usage, whether as ammunition or to augment our own strength."

The thug looked as if he were guided into the man's right fist. Jaune thought he heard the thug's jaw break. He confirmed it was broken as soon as a tooth was knocked out of the man's mouth.

"We are experts in all forms of combat. Everything from close-quarters combat,"

The Kingsman unhooked his umbrella and aimed its tip at the gun-wielding thug. _Click._ The thug was disarmed.

"To longer ranged weapons."

 _Click. Click._

The Kingsman gave new meaning to 'one shot one kill'. Not one crook was left standing. All of them were unconscious, draped across the floor.

"We are more formidable than even the most experienced Huntsman. More influential than the Schnee Dust Company."

The police arrived and without asking questions, quickly handcuffed the thugs and carried them off. One even saluted before walking off.

Jaune's jaws dropped low enough to discover an ancient relic. The old man crushed them. Annihilated them. Sure, they weren't Huntsman, but they were experienced thugs. Taken down within seconds, without breaking a sweat.

Jaune also found it hard to believe there was a secret society of people even more powerful than the SDC. The fact that the police didn't even stop to question them spoke volumes about how influential they must be.

 _Wait, wait, wait. Let's recheck the facts here. Old man capable of channelling dust into his body and disarming and disabling three criminals within seconds. Check. Incredibly powerful secret society of men with influence over Vale's police. Check. Am I dreaming? Wait. That means I might not have taken the Signal entry test yet!_

Jaune pinched himself. _Damn it. Not dreaming. Wait. Didn't he call me 'young Arc' earlier?! Was he stalking me?!_

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Jaune appealed the man to slow down, hands moving in a placating gesture.

"This is all very fascinating, but how'd you know I was an Arc? And if what you've said was true, why didn't you just beat them up in the first place. In fact, why tell me all of this?" Jaune questioned, slightly flustered.

The man simply took a deep breath, and spoke in a slightly forlorn and proud tone.

"Your grandfather was a Kingsman. One of the very finest and he was my mentor. The Crocea Mors you wield were once his."

Jaune's jaws dropped once more.

"It was a test, Jaune. To test you. To see if you'd live up to your grandfather's legacy."

He looked into Jaune's eyes.

"You have shown yourself to be a man of character, and passed my test. I have told you all of this because I want to offer you the chance Signal did not. You may not be a Huntsman, but a Kingsman could take on even a team of them, and still have time for tea."

This time Jaune's jaw didn't drop. Instead, he stood there gaping at the man. Mouth opening and closing with just enough room for a fly to enter.

The man slipped his hand into his breast pocket and took out a business card.

"My name is Harry Hart. Should you choose to accept, look for the Kingsman Tailors, hand the attendant this card and ask for me. I'll be waiting."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Jaune would choose to do.

* * *

 **Canon will start next chapter. How will Jaune's first meetings differ? Want to know the first line of the next chapter?**

It was love at first sight.

* * *

 **So…Are you enjoying the story thus far? What are your thoughts on it? Do you like the writing style? Is it a bit confusing? Feel free to leave a review to tell me your thoughts, share ideas or offer criticism.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**


	2. Of Weapons and Onesies

**Hello, A Silver Dolphin here. Thanks for reading on. It means a lot you know? I can't believe how much love this story is getting… Over one hundred followers and seventy favourites in one chapter. I feel the pressure. I'll do my best not to disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. I can however, declare that I have a RWBY tee shirt. The only thing that I can declare about Kingsman: The Secret Service, is that it is an awesome movie and I sadly, do not own it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Weapons and Onesies

It was love at first sight. Ruby Rose was hopelessly and senselessly in love…

With his weapon.

"Oh my God, the craftsmanship is amazing!" She squeaked, arms flailing about wildly.

"Can I hold it? Please Jaune? Pretty please?" Ruby gave her best puppy eyes.

As he willed himself to endure the girl's potent stare, Jaune idly wondered if approaching her was a good decision…

He was taught to be a gentleman. So when the young knight saw her lying down, tears threatening to fall and abandoned in the middle of an empty pathway, there was only one thing to do.

Straitening his tie and tidying up his suit, he stepped forward and prepared to introduce himself. _Alright Jaune, ignore dad's advice and remember the lines from that spy movie!_

The young knight offered the maiden a helping hand and proceeded to rip off his favourite spy flick. "The name's Arc. Jaune Arc."

Well, you couldn't really blame him. For some strange reason, _Arthur_ forbad him from taking the seduction classes.

Seriously. They said he was too young.

They tossed him off a bullhead without a parachute, taught him seventy different ways to kill a man, armed him to the teeth with incredible gadgets, had him infiltrate the White Fang and the Atlesian Military, but didn't teach him how to talk to women.

Weird.

Thankfully for him, the girl didn't know how to talk to men…or people in general.

"The name's Rose," she stated unsurely. "Ruby Rose." Jaune stifled a laugh, leaving Ruby pouting. Her response had killed off any nervous feelings. He grasped her hand, and pulled her up.

He couldn't help but notice that the girl was rather cute.

Endearing silver eyes that shone with innocence. Black hair, coloured by the slightest tint of crimson. A petite, feminine figure clothed in a black blouse and a red laced corset, made even lovelier with a red hooded cloak held up by silver crossed-shape pins which matched her eyes.

"You know, they say imitation is the greatest form of flattery. Are you perhaps a fan of spy movies too?" Jaune remarked.

"Yeah! The fight scenes are awesome, they're all like Bang! Bang! whampoh! Woocha!" Ruby declared, punching and slicing the air. _Cute._

He started walking towards the auditorium with Ruby naturally following suit. He seemed to know where he was going. She didn't want to get lost and miss the initiation ceremony after all.

The atmosphere they had going for them was quite comfortable. But curiosity was capable of killing more than just a cat.

"So…Why were you lying down in the middle of the path?" _Crap. That was a terrible question to ask. Goddamnit Jaune, stick to your lines!_

"Err… I was cloud watching?" She attempted, her face cycling through a number of expressions, before ending up with an embarrassed grin and one eyebrow raised. _Double crap. See what you've done Jaune! Why couldn't they just let me take those classes?_

"Shall we just ignore what I said?" Jaune tried to recoup.

"Yes. Please." Ruby smiled back at him, a little grateful.

The awkwardness was back. In full force. They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes. _Please Remnant… Throw me a bone here!_

"So….uh…I've got this weapon." Ruby attempted to break the silence, the only way she knew how.

By breaking out her gigantic sniper-scythe.

Let it be said that taking out an enormous scythe was a terrible way to start a conversation.

Thankfully, after being on the business end of Qrow's scythe a thousand times over, Jaune merely batted an eyelid. _Finally, weapons! Something I can talk about. Thank you Oum!_

"Its name is Crescent Rose, I made it myself, back at Signal." She started, obviously proud.

"A semi-automatic 50 Calibre sniper rifle which transforms into a-"

"Scythe." Jaune finished.

"Truly impressive. A sniper rifle to take care of threats from a distance and a scythe for close range combat. Versatile and powerful." Well, it wasn't as good as his Aegis, but definitely a notch better than most other weapons.

The red hooded girl beamed with pride. _Of course! Nothing beats Crescent Rose! Who said I didn't have people skills?_ She mentally pat herself on the back, clueless that her introduction would have scared off anyone else.

"Yep! So what do you have?" She asked, eager to see what her new friend (she hoped) had to offer. It wouldn't be as awesome as her multi-form 50 Calibre high impact sniper-scythe, but nothing came close anyway. Except for Uncle Qrow's scythe. It was the base design for her baby. Anyhow, she'd try her best to compliment his choice of weaponry.

Jaune smoothly unhooked his umbrella from his wrist. Ruby watched with barely veiled anticipation.

"I call it the Aegis," He teased, grinning slyly. He twirled the parasol and tossed it high in the air.

"It has many functions, two different forms," He continued. He caught the umbrella by the hook, with his wrist and finished with a flourish. Ruby leaned in closer, eyes sparkling.

"And that's all you need to know." He finished.

Ruby pouted. _Oh come on! I'd let you hold Crescent Ro- oh wait never mind._

Let it be known that Ruby had no sense of personal space. She leaned in even closer.

And started fangirling.

"Oh my God, the craftsmanship is amazing!"

 _Jaune mentally sighed._

It was gonna be a long day.

Idly, he wondered why _Arthur_ had summoned him to Beacon. A call on his scroll was the modus operandi for any new mission. No matter. After seeing off Ruby, he'd stop by the kitchen first. He knew how much Arthur enjoyed his special brew.

* * *

One advantage experienced fighters enjoyed was acute senses. After all, you couldn't dodge bullets or deflect blows without a keen sense of awareness. This meant that a certain headmaster could smell the aroma of his favourite brew riding one of the elevators up to his office.

In one fell swoop, he drained the remaining coffee from his mug. _Now, how do I get Glynda out of here?_

"Glynda, would you mind checking the launch pads? It has just occurred to me that we have not done maintenance on them in the longest time." He asked, in a gentle tone.

Safety was a paramount concern for the headmaster of Beacon. Truly. Left unsaid was that flinging potential students off a cliff was one of his small pleasures in life.

"Right away, Ozpin." She replied. Also left unsaid was that she too loved seeing ruffians and hooligans thrown off a cliff.

As one elevator door closed, the other opened. The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the air.

Both men were dressed in suits. One wore his unfastened, adorned by an emerald coloured scarf with a small purple cross. A cane clutched by his left hand. A coffee mug embellished with the Beacon insignia gripped tightly in anticipation on his right. His appearance seemed to give an impression of quiet nobility.

The other wore his suit fully buttoned, with a black and red striped tie. The suit was bespoke, fitting him perfectly, and accentuated his masculine figure. Signet rings worn on both hands. A jet black umbrella hooked to his left arm, with a white mug in his palm and a pot of fresh coffee held in his right hand.

Auburn eyes met ocean blue. Both men wore slight grins on their faces.

" _Arthur._ " The younger man greeted.

" _Lancelot_." The older one replied.

"Coffee?" He raised the pot, and poised to pour.

"Do you even have to ask?" He replied. The young man chuckled.

The beverage swelled within his mug. The two clicked their mugs. The older man took a sip. The younger one followed suit. All was right with the world. They settled into a comfortable silence, the sound of a clock ticking steadily in the background.

The two sat down by the desk which overlooked all of Beacon.

"Jaune, it's good to see you again." He paused to take a sip.

"How was your time in the Atlesian military? I trust the mission went well?" Ozpin finished.

"Well, our scrolls still work don't they? Atlas's CCTS (Cross Continental Transmit System) tower is still standing. The threat's been taken care of." Jaune smiled. "I've also been given a promotion to the rank of Captain, and a standing offer to take command of a unit."

Ozpin beamed for the first time that week. _Lancelot_ hadn't failed him yet.

"That is good to hear. Congratulations are in order, it seems." He said, tone slightly upbeat.

He took another sip. Jaune freshened his drink.

"So, why I am here?"

"Tell me, Jaune." He paused. "Have you kept up with the events concerning Vale lately?" The tone he spoke in was solemn and serious.

"Err…no."

An audible sigh was heard.

"It is vital to keep up to date, Jaune. Bits of arbitrary information that may seem useless can prove to be invaluable when the times comes. Take heed of your surroundings." He spoke sagely.

Jaune nodded and pushed the tip to the back of his mind.

"Regardless, there is something troubling happening." Another sip of coffee. "The theft of Dust has always been a problem for the policemen of Vale. Dust shops are primary targets for many a criminal. Typically, a single Huntsman as a guard has been enough to deter any potential robbery. Thieves had but a one in a hundred chance of succeeding."

The Kingsman liege retrieved a scroll from his coat, and set it on the desk. Connecting to the mainframe, the scroll activated. A holographic map covering the city spread across the face of the desk. The location of every Dust shop was highlighted by a blue dot.

"But as of last month, that statistic has changed."

A button was pressed, and half the blue dots changed into shades of red.

"All of those shops have been successfully hit. Any and all traces of Dust vanished."

Jaune's eyes widened, but before he could open his mouth, Ozpin continued.

"This is no mere glitch in the system, _Lancelot_. This is carefully organized, well-orchestrated crime. Someone is stealing and stockpiling vast amounts of Dust and their identity remains a mystery to us.

He paused for a moment. "We believe it to be our elusive Queen, and from what we've seen, she has managed to enlist the help of the White Fang."

 _Crap._

"I have a hunch that tells me, somewhere in the near future, Vale and Beacon will be in great danger. In the coming fight Jaune, I need an ace up my sleeve. A secret weapon, so to speak. It is for this reason, among many others that I have summoned you here."

"So, I ask you, _Lancelot,_ how would you like the opportunity to fulfil your childhood dream?"

* * *

"Ruby, right here!" She yelled, hands waving her sister over. "I saved you a spot!"

Ruby was relieved to hear a familiar voice. She was about to waltz on over before she remembered something. Yang ditched her. She crossed her arms, and walked over to Yang, attempting to look as angry as possible. But as if her face was incapable of showing anger, she ended up pouting.

"Yang! How could you leave me?" She complained, voice raised a timbre higher.

"Jeez, Sis. Chill out." Yang lightly pat her on the back, grinning all the while. "Melt down already?"

"Just when you left I met this really crabby girl and tripped over her…"

Hearing the beginnings of a long protracted rant, Yang tuned out her sister in favour of getting rid of a split end in her hair. Maintaining such beautiful hair was an arduous task, you know.

"You!" a haughty voice resounded.

She nearly yelped and lost her balance when Ruby dived into her arms.

"Oh God! It's happening again!" Ruby shrilled in horror.

Choosing to pay attention this time, Yang noted that this was the crabby girl Ruby was referring to. As her little sister climbed out of her arms, she pre-emptively primed her gauntlets as the _bitch_ decided to start lecturing her little sister! Only she could do that.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsib-"

Weiss was not exactly in Yang's good books right now. But the golden haired beauty didn't want to make a bad first impression before she had even fully enrolled in Beacon. Also, Ruby did need some friends…

Maybe she'd try that approach she vaguely recalled learning about. What was it called again? Diplomacy?

"Maybe you two just started off on the wrong foot?" She tried, sounding slightly off. "Why don't you start over and try and be friends, okay?"

"That's a great idea Yang!" Ruby cheered. _Heh. Still got it._

Ruby perked herself up and flashed a quick smile.

"Hello Weiss," she stuck her hand out, going for the traditional handshake. "I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies-"

"Sure!" She replied, brushing off the handshake, sarcasm ever so prominent. "And we could talk about cute boys," She looked around for a second, before pointing at some random schmuck. "Like tall, blonde and _scraggly_."

"Sure I'm a bit thin, but insulting someone you've never met before is definitely rude." The schmuck replied with a slight edge in his voice as he approached. He did not like conceited bigots.

Yang liked what she was seeing. _Scraggly_ was not a word she'd use to describe this hunk. The first thing she looked for were, of course, the abs. They looked as if they had been sculpted from marble. By Monty, even when hidden by the suit she could tell they were well-defined. He also had a great fashion sense, if his suit and tie was anything to go by. She questioned why he brought an umbrella indoors though.

Damn. She could imagine him replacing that old boy band poster she had in her room. She licked her lips at the thought of him shirtless.

As Weiss struggled to deliver a proper comeback, Ruby welcomed her newest friend.

"Jaune!" Ruby said smiling. "You're back."

"Ah, Ruby. How's it going?" He replied amiably. _What?! How'd Ruby score a hunk like that without me knowing?!_

"Hey, sis! You never told me you had such a hunk for a friend." Yang playfully elbowed her sister with a Cheshire grin on her face. "Introduce me!"

"Sure thing. Yang, this is Jaune Arc." She gestured towards the gentlemen with her right hand.

"A pleasure." He replied suavely. _Yes! That was perfect. Just keep quoting…_

"Jaune, this is Yang Xiao Long, my sister." _Wait. What?_

He took a closer look at her. He'd recognize those gauntlets anywhere. _It's her._

"Hi!" Yang replied.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

He felt as if he owed her. If they had never sparred, he would never have been noticed and would not have met _Galahad_ and the rest of the Kingsmen.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay?"

A slightly irate, yet composed voice interrupted their conversion.

"I'll keep this brief. Today, three hundred and sixty-seven candidates have come…"

Ozpin's mind wasn't on the speech. To anyone who knew him, it was obvious he was just going through the motions, and was clearly agitated by something. _Why the hell did the damned launch pads choose today of all days to fail? How the hell am I supposed to fling them of a cliff now?_

Jaune was alarmed. If _Arthur_ was restless, that meant that something terrible was happening. He'd best look for him as soon as the speech finishes.

"…So, it is up to you to take the first step."

* * *

 _God damn it. I was worried for nothing._

"So…The only reason you were troubled was that the launch pads don't work?" Jaune asked.

"Launching potential students off into the Emerald forest is a time-honoured Beacon tradition." He replied, before sighing. "It appears that we'll have to prepare something different this year. The problem is that it's on such short notice."

He took yet another sip of coffee.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow. You always seem to have a plan." Jaune complimented.

"Fair enough. By the way Jaune, your personal equipment has been placed in the locker room. I will show you the armoury another time." Ozpin said, with a smirk forming.

"Great. Which locker?"

"Tell me Jaune, do you remember what I said about arbitrary information?"

"Yeah…" The blonde did not like where this was going.

Ozpin took one more sip and started the journey back to his office.

"Your locker number is the total number of times you've seen me sipping coffee today. The combination for it is the total numbers candidates here tonight for initiation, yourself included."

 _Damn it..._

Locker 007. He should've known. _Arthur_ always enjoyed making subtle allusions.

He spun the dial on the locker, according to the combination code.

3\. 6. 7.

Click.

The first thing he saw was a onesie. A light blue full body onesie. He shivered slightly. The last time he was discovered wearing that Qrow used it to blackmail him into doing all his taxes for him. Seriously. Did no Huntsman know how to work a calculator?

Regardless, he swore never to wear it again. He promised to burn it at a later date…or rather wear it when no one was looking. It was just so comfy.

Jaune placed it in the far end of his locker. Leaving his Aegis inside, he looked to see what else he could wear to sleep.

Oh yes. _That_ would do nicely.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang celebrated, taking the sleeping bag next to Ruby.

"I'm not sure Dad would approve of all the boys though." Her sister idly replied, busy writing a letter to her friends at Signal. She felt that a letter was a little more personal than a scroll message and she didn't want her friends to forget her.

"I know I do!" Yang replied, a lecherous expression covering her face as her eyes swept across the floor, taking in the sight of several shirtless teens 'working out' in an attempt to beguile their female counterparts. Sadly for them, their actions only slightly amused Yang and got a similar reaction from the rest of the crowd. Sheesh. The girl at the back didn't even put her book down for a second.

"Anyways, what's that?" Yang asked

"A letter to the gang back at Signal."

"Aww that's so cut-"

A pillow throw, followed by a 'shut up!' from Ruby interrupted her.

"I didn't get to take my friends with me to school," Ruby grumbled miserably, arms crossed. "It's so weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's -"

The sound of the doors opening could be heard. Yang's eyes shifted.

"Oh. My. God." She wowed.

A man walked in to the auditorium, confidence in his every step. Unlike the shirtless teens, this man had class. Black and silver trimmings. A perfect blend of silk and cotton. A single-breasted two button jacket. A pair of unplaited trousers. A simple white undershirt. It was a suit meant for sleeping in and still look classy. It was legendary.

If there was one person that had Yang's attention now, it was him.

"Err…speaking of friends Ruby, Jaune's back. Wanna go say hi?"

"Sure!" She said, finishing up her letter.

Jaune was preparing to sleep. He picked a spot near the wall so he could lean back and read some X-ray and Vav before turning in for the night. He'd been so busy with missions that this was the first time he'd had in weeks to just relax. As he searched for the page where he left off, he took stock of his surroundings.

He found himself sitting next to quite the beauty. No wonder Ozpin told him to pay more attention to his surroundings.

A hair bow as black as shadow, and stunning ravenette hair. The girl had the most remarkable slitted amber eyes, which were looking straight at him. _Crap. Quit staring Jaune!_

"Do you need something?" She asked, lowering her book for a second. _Quick Jaune, think of an excuse! Ugh…The book!_

"Oh, apologies. The book you're reading just looked familiar. _Goethe's Faust_ , I believe it was called. About a man who makes a deal with the devil, and whose soul ends up entwined with a demon." _Yes. Awesome deflection!_

"You've read this?" She replied with an impressed expression colouring her face and a rather strange twitch of the bow.

"It's one of the classics. Let's just say I'm very widely read." _Did her bow just twitch?_

She looked at his hands to see him holding a comic book. She didn't seem to approve.

"Widely read indeed…"

"Hello!" An excited voice sounded. "I believe you may know each other?" The blonde said, gesturing to Ruby.

"Yang. Ruby." Jaune greeted.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Sorry. Exploded?" Jaune questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Err…" Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I kinda sneezed and accidently blew up a suitcase of Dust." She clarified, tensing up.

"But it wasn't my fault! This crabby girl had been waving her Dust in my face and didn't tighten the cap and, and!" Words shot out of her mouth faster than a machine gun on full auto.

"Relax, Ruby." Jaune waved dismissively. "I was just curious. It's not an interrogation." He gave a kind smile.

"…Thanks." She said, visibly more relaxed.

"Well anyway," Yang grinned. "Nice suit, but don't you think it's a bit warm though?" She wagered.

"I suppose it's a little warm…" He replied, a little bit hesitant.

"How about taking it off, and using me as a blanket?"

A cat Faunus and two humans suffered together in silence before a shrill scream shook the auditorium.

"God damn it Yang!" Ruby shrilled, a heavy blush forming on her cheeks as she landed a series of light punches on her sister for flirting with her only friend here. She didn't want to lose him so quickly! Yang, ever the fighter, of course retaliated.

Their fight drew the attention of a certain white-haired heiress.

"Can't you see people are trying to sleep here?" She declared, teeth gritted.

Jaune watched as the auditorium descended into chaos, before Blake blew out the candles, killing off any chance of reading his X-ray and Vav comics.

He also noted that the three girls continued arguing. He mentally sighed.

 _It was gonna be a long night._

* * *

 **Canon has begun. Jaune Arc is the new Lancelot. We'll see snippets of his experience in flashbacks soon. Ozpin leads the Kingsman. Did anyone expect someone else to be** ** _Arthur_** **? So, Ozpin leads two separate secret cabals. With the exception of Qrow, both do not know each other exist. That'll be interesting won't it?**

 **I always wondered what a gentleman would wear to sleep. It should be tasteful and classy. Hence I took a page from a legendary sitcom. Suitjamas. Enough said.**

 **For action fans, worry not, Beacon's initiation will hopefully sate your appetite. For Kingsman fans, I'll explain how the Kingsman lore fits into Remnant within the next few chapters. With any luck, it'll be satisfactory.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Does it flow? How's the writing style? Do you have any ideas to share, or a scene you desperately want to see written? Write a quick review. I won't bite.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

Omake: Actual reasons.

Not many knew much about Beacon's headmaster. The consuls knew him as a veteran Huntsman, of skill without equal. Qrow and Jaune knew him as _Arthur,_ the one who led the Kingsman, and entrusted him with their lives and deciding the path of their organization. Glynda and the staff of Beacon knew him as a wise headmaster, one who always had a plan.

But despite all this, none knew who he truly was. But some came close…

" _Galahad_ , while I trust your judgement, I have some reservations about training a child so young. He is but a child, so why not let him play the part? I am sure more… experienced candidates could be found." He spoke, tone slightly admonishing.

Ozpin did not like the idea of child soldiers. He wanted them to be sure of the path they wished to walk in life before guiding them, to experience the joys of life before seeing its many sorrows.

Harry knew that, but he knew something else about the mysterious headmaster. Something that would make _Arthur_ see things his way.

"He's an Arc."

Ozpin dropped his coffee mug onto the table, dying the table a shade of brown.

"Does he have it?" Ozpin urged.

"The _temptress_ herself confirmed it." Harry smiled.

"He has it." Ozpin whispered, awe resonant in his voice. "The fabled Arc charm."

"She said that anything she taught would only counter his natural ability."

"With the right guidance, _Arthur_ , it is possible to achieve it. When he's of age, when the charm is strongest, you can send him to Beacon and… continue your shipping hobby."

"The legendary harem route." Ozpin understood. "All my life, I've searched for the perfect candidate."

Ozpin patted his friend on the shoulder. "You have my full support. Train him well. Do not fail me."


	3. Every Tale Begins With Coffee

**Hello again! A Silver Dolphin here. This chapter was brought to you by a caffeine induced high. That probably explains the title of this chapter. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Note: Somehow, the latest revelations from RWBY canon found a way to kill off about a third of the plotline I'd planned for this Fanfic. The way things are going now, this fanfic would have been an AU by the time it gets to season two.**

 **Thus, tweaking the plot to keep up with canon, this chapter may seem a bit disjointed. I feel like it's not the best it could be. Also, with very little dialogue to work with regarding team CFVY, they may seem a bit OOC. Forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. I can however, declare that I really want a RWBY playing card set. It is awesome. The only thing that I can declare about Kingsman: The Secret Service, is that it is an awesome movie and I sadly, do not own it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Every Tale Begins With Coffee

Jaune Arc was nervous. He'd made his decision and sought out the Kingsman Tailors. He was standing just outside of the shop, heart in his hand, and only one thing stood in his way...

The shop looked way too posh for a _plebeian_ like him to enter.

He saw the price tag on that suit. Surely, if he saved up for a couple months, worked a part time job, and begged his parents for an advance on his allowance, he'd be able to afford to buy a button…

Maybe he'd go to the Brewster's just next door for a coffee first. A nice warm drink would instil some confidence in him. _Yep. Coffee it is._

Seven lien poorer, but filled with determination, Jaune stepped through the door, sounding the welcoming chime. Unexpectedly, no attendant came to greet him. Instead, the chime drew the attention of the store's sole patron.

"So, you have chosen follow in your grandfather's footsteps." The patron claimed, sipping his coffee with a forlorn smile. "Roux Arc would have been proud."

That got Jaune's attention. The blonde turned towards the source of the voice.

The man gestured to the armchair opposite him, offering Jaune a seat.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as Jaune took up his offer.

Jaune may not have been the most observant child, but he'd heard enough about Beacon academy (after hearing his sisters raving about it) to know the face of the man seating across from him.

"You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon academy...And apparently a Kingsman." Jaune replied with a little uncertainty.

"An astute observation." He commended, leaning back into his armchair.

The professor took a sip of his beverage, hiding his slowly growing smirk behind the coffee mug. _And now, to mess with him._ "Tell me, Jaune Arc. What is your favourite fairy tale?"

Jaune blinked. _Wait…what?_

"Could you repeat that?" The kid requested, certain that such an important man would never waste valuable time recounting old children's stories.

"You did not hear wrong." The man said, ever patient. _Are you reading my mind?!_

"Okay… Well, there's quite a lot that I like. The Story of the Seasons, The Shallow Sea…"

Ozpin leaned forward, his gaze squarely on him.

"What about 'The Tale of the Two Brothers'?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I remember that one. It's one of my favourites." Jaune returned.

"Indulge me for a moment."

"Err…alright."

* * *

Once there lived two brothers with unshakeable bonds.

One became a tailor, said to possess the fingers of Oum himself. The other was a talented designer, a trendsetter whose designs became legend.

Settling on the small island of Vytal, they opened a tailoring house.

With the tailor's dexterity and the designer's flair, they fashioned clothing unmatched throughout the four kingdoms. The two brothers could not be happier. But it things took a turn for the worst.

One day, the designer conceived a marvellous idea. It would be their greatest work. But just as they were to finish, the Great War began and the two brothers found themselves on opposite sides. Both were stricken with grief. Each begged the other to reconsider, but the effort was in vain.

The shop was closed and the work left unfinished.

In the final battle, on the isle of Vytal, both brothers picked up arms to defend their cause. As if destined by fate, they met on the battlefield. In their battle lust, both failed to recognize the other. The tailor struck down his brother.

As his mind unclouded, he realized what he'd done. As the designer laid dying, the tailor begged for forgiveness. With his last breathe, the designer spoke words of peace and forgave his brother.

When the war ended, humanity found itself in gravest danger. There were no Huntsmen to protect the cities and no soldiers to defend the walls. The Grimm threat had risen once more.

But not all hope was lost. The tailor returned to the shop, and to honour his brother, worked tirelessly to complete their work.

With blood, sweat and tears, the work was complete. The brothers had created Dust-Infused linen. It was stronger and lighter than any fabric before it. But above all, it allowed Huntsman to channel their own Aura into it, augmenting its strength a thousand fold.

Weaving as much linen as he could, the tailor gave the Huntsmen the edge they needed to drive back the Grimm.

But as the Grimm threat faded, Humanity became conceited. The kingdoms became corrupted, turning against each other. The tailor was demanded to weave his linen to equip the armies. Remembering his brother's words of peace, the tailor abandoned the shop and fled Vytal, disappearing with the secrets of creating dust-infused linen, never to be seen again.

* * *

"Undeniably, that is the Tale of the Two Brothers. But doesn't it seem incomplete to you? After all, most tales have a happier ending." Ozpin asked, hints of playfulness present in his tone.

"Well…Err. Yeah. I've always wondered about that. It doesn't seem like the kind of story you'd want to tell children." Jaune replied awkwardly.

"Hm. Quite true." He spoke, pausing to take a sip. "I suppose you're wondering why we're talking about this?"

"Yeah?" Jaune asked, dragging out the word, curiosity overwhelming.

"Many fairy tales are mere stories. Simply fiction. But some tales have grains of truth in them. These are the ones that stand the test of time, for history when forgotten, whether by intention or manipulation, is remembered in another way. Through stories."

Ozpin took another sip of coffee.

"The Tale of the Two Brothers is one such story. Now tell me, would you like to hear the rest of the tale?"

"Yeah, but could I have some of that coffee…please?"

Let it be said that Jaune Arc loved coffee, despite the fact that he only started drinking it a few days ago. After telling such a long story, his mouth was drier than one of Yang's puns.

"…No. "

"Why not?" Jaune asked, as he tried swallowing his saliva to combat the dryness. It didn't work.

"Now, moving on." Ozpin paused to take another sip, Jaune glaring at him all the while. "How do you suppose the Tailor escaped from the forces trying to capture him? After all, the army would have stopped him at the checkpoint when he tried to flee Vytal."

"Maybe he had help? From a friend?" Jaune wagered.

"Indeed." Ozpin complemented. "You see, the tailor and his brother were true masters of their crafts, standing at the pinnacle of fashion. That meant they had a very rich and powerful clientele. Receiving aid from one of them, the Tailor was able to make his escape."

"Okay, that's cool and all. But I still don't get what this story has to do with anything…"

"Perhaps the name of the shop we're standing in may suggest something?"

Jaune gasped.

"Allow me to fill in the gaps. They were called the Kingsman Brothers. With their skills and fame, the brothers clothed and played host to Remnant's most powerful and influential people.

The Great War had caused many of these aristocrats to lose their heirs. Without scions and successors, they found their wealth and influence would perish into obscurity.

After the Tailor had successfully escaped and found the time to settle down, he hosted a memorial service for his brother.

As the Designer was a friend to many of them, they gathered for his wake. At the funeral, the Tailor began his eulogy, speaking of his brother's desire to protect life and prevent war.

He spoke of how the Dust-infused linen was supposed to be used to safeguard life and not to end it.

Finding cause in the Tailor's words, they decided to channel their wealth and influence for the greater good.

Thus the Kingsman Agency was founded.

Based on the principles of chivalry, justice and parity, they created an autonomous intelligence agency, independent of the four kingdoms, dedicated to preserving peace and preventing conflict.

An organization with resources and influence unmatched by any of the four kingdoms.

Safeguarding Remnant, Humans and Faunus without the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of council-run combat schools, armed forces and Huntsman Academies.

The Kingsmen swear an oath to serve and protect humanity… and to guard it against any threat, whether it be the Grimm or humanity itself."

* * *

Leading a combat-heavy lifestyle meant that you had be able to wake up to the slightest provocation. Unfortunately for the blonde Kingsman, that meant that the second Yang rolled over, accidently elbowing his stomach, he was destined to wake up long before dawn. As he roused himself from sleep, one thought dominated his mind.

 _She was serious about using her as a blanket?!_

Obviously, that thought was way off the mark. Yang was a flirt who simply moved a lot in her sleep. She also snored…loudly. Checking the time and deciding there was no point in getting back to sleep, Jaune elected to pursue the most prudent course of action.

Getting coffee… Well, after taking a shower and changing.

There were many factors that affected the taste of coffee. The freshness of the beans. The type of grinder used. The origin of the beans. The cleanness of the filter. Even the kind of water used.

Jaune knew exactly how he liked it. The beans had to be grinded within eight days of roasting. One-hundred percent Vacuo coffee beans. Grinded using a burr mill. All natural spring water and brewed at ninety-six degrees Celsius.

Brewing coffee was an art. One that took years of practice to master. While he was no master, many would be hard-pressed to compete with his blend. It was Ozpin-approved after all.

Waiting for the coffee to cool before drinking, Jaune sat down at a table by the window, idly observing the students slowly trickle into the cafeteria.

"Come on guys, we need to get the best seats to watch the initiation." A rabbit Faunus spoke in a rather cheerful tone. She walked with a bounce in her steps and urged her companions forward, already having secured a table for them.

"Ugh…Velvet. Do you know what time it is?" A girl wearing a black beret replied, looking like she'd much rather be in bed. Arriving at the table, she collapsed into her seat, head resting against the tabletop, betraying the cool impression her clothing conveyed.

Jaune idly dismissed the fact that she was wearing sunglasses indoors as a strange quirk. He'd seen much weirder things after all.

"The early bird does catches the worm, Coco." A tall, burly man countered, clearly amused by his teammates' banter. He moved towards the breakfast counter, grabbing a tray to collect his food.

"You've lived in a temple all your life Yatsuhashi. Getting up early must be like second nature to you." Coco responded sassily. "But some of us prefer the comfort of a nice, warm bed. A girl needs her beauty sleep you know?"

The three were accompanied by a silent companion. He walked in step with the rest of them, but he looked rather tired. Maybe he didn't have enough sleep either. But just as he sat down next to the fashionista…

"Fox, get me a coffee." The beret wearer requested, lazily waving an arm. "and none of that instant stuff."

He sighed before moving towards the beverage counter.

Jaune smiled. It was rare to see a Faunus interacting so comfortably with humans. Especially since she was a rabbit Faunus, who were said to be timid by nature.

"Thanks, Fox." She said, yawning.

Recovering from her slouched position, Coco sat upright and breathed in the aroma of the divine beverage before her. Taking a sip, any fatigue she felt vanished and her senses sharpened rapidly. Fully awakened, she took a minute to take in her surroundings.

As her eyes fell upon the only blonde in the cafeteria, she reacted like no one expected.

The trendiest second year student gasped, involuntarily choking on her espresso and spilling it all over Yatsuhashi's rice and tofu.

"Coco?" Velvet asked, ever the concerned teammate. "Are you alright?"

Fox stood up and moved to pat his friend on the back, making sure she could breathe properly.

Yatsuhashi simply stared vacantly at his espresso stained rice and his coffee flavored tofu. He silently lamented the fact that he was only allowed one helping of food. He soldiered on regardless, swallowing what he could, manly tears threatening to fall.

"L-Look…" The fashionista said, pointing her quivering index finger towards the well-dressed blonde.

"Okay?" Velvet consented, turning to face Jaune. The rest of her team followed suit. "I don't get it?"

"Don't you realize it?! That's a Kingsman-"

Jaune promptly spit out his coffee. _What! How the hell-_

"Suit." _Oh thank Oum._

"I don't see the point?" Velvet questioned, her face showing a puzzled expression.

Coco scoffed before remembering she was the only one on her team that paid attention to fashion trends. Despite her protest, Yatsuhashi practically wore the monk robes for everything, unless he was forced to don the school uniform. She shuddered remembering how last year's prom went. She didn't want to know what he was doing with a bonsai tree.

Purging the thought of the monk attending a formal dance, Coco introduced her team to the realm of fashion trends. Jaune listened in as well.

"The Kingsman Tailors are Remnant's most exclusive couturiers. They take customers by referral only. Their outfits have the highest standards of sartorial elegance I've ever seen." Coco explained. "I've been trying to get an outfit tailored for months! Months!" She stressed. "I need to talk to him."

She vacated the table hastily, making a beeline straight to Jaune. Her team had never seen Coco act like this. They knew she loved fashion like no other. And that she could spend literal hours staring at a dress she liked…and that she dragged the team on shopping trips regularly…actually it was quite a normal day for team CFVY.

Deciding it was in their best interests to accompany her, they grabbed their trays and headed over.

"Hey. Love the outfit. Name's Coco Adel." She introduced herself confidently.

"Thanks. It's a pleasure." He put his hand forth, going for a handshake. "Jaune Arc, and your companions are?" He replied, as suavely as he could manage.

"Velvet Scarlatina." The rabbit Faunus said sweetly.

"Daichi, Yatsuhashi." The man stated impassively.

"…"

"…He's Fox Alistair. He doesn't talk much. We're team CVFY, by the way." Velvet explained, slightly awkwardly.

 _Ozpin has a great naming sense._

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Coco requested.

"Not at all." _All I wanted was to quietly enjoy some coffee…_

The team settled at their new table and resumed their breakfast.

"So," Coco asked, getting his attention. "How'd you manage to get a Kingsman suit made for you? Their waiting list goes on for months!"

"Attribute it to successful networking." He teased. _Kinda hard not to own one when they decided to burn all my regular clothes. Come on! Was my fashion sense that bad?_ _Oh. Onesie. Right…_

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to hook me up?" She asked.

Jaune put on a complicated expression. He wasn't unwilling per se, but he hardly knew her and he didn't want to trouble the tailors. "Well, it'd be rather-"

Let it be said that Coco Adel was a willful woman.

She grabbed his collar.

"Please. I'm desperate." She pleaded, sunglasses sliding off her face, revealing imploring yet somehow commanding cocoa colored eyes. "I'd owe you one."

Damn his weakness to puppy eyes.

"…I'll see what I can do." He relented. _I suppose a favor isn't too bad._

"Perfect! I'll see you around kid. Come on, team." She declared, leaving the table stylishly, her team following suit.

Jaune sat still, contemplating. _What just happened?_

The school chime sounded.

"Attention all first-year inductees," Glynda's voice was heard over the PA system. "The initiation ceremony will begin in two hours' time. Prepare your equipment and proceed to the Beacon Cliffs. Directions have been sent to your scrolls. Failure to arrive on time will have severe consequences."

Jaune sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He grimaced. The coffee was ice cold. Seems like he'd have make a fresh pot.

* * *

 _Victory incarnate._ That's what they called her. When she first arrived at Beacon and saw the looks of reverence the students gave her, one emotion ruled her world.

Melancholy.

She didn't want this. Beacon was supposed to be a fresh start. A chance to get away from titles and pedestals. But it seemed the fame of the _Invincible Girl_ had even reached Beacon.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself." The heiress complimented.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." The Spartan responded evenly, retrieving her weapons from her locker. _It doesn't really matter anyway…_

"I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss proposed confidently.

 _"_ Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha responded nonchalantly, a professional smile adorning her face.

"Great!" The heiress happily responded, her plans coming to fruition. We would be _the perfect combination of brains and brawn! Together we'd be nigh unstoppable. Winning spars, acing tests. I can see it now!_

As Weiss was lost in her own internal monologue, Pyrrha returned to preparing Miló and Akoúo̱ for combat when she noticed something. A familiar scent had entered the locker room. It was a unique scent, one she'd never thought she'd find again. _It couldn't be…_

The Spartan scrambled to find the source of the smell.

"Pyrrha?" Weiss called after her. "Where are you going?" She followed suit.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha rejoiced, approaching a smartly dressed blonde at a near running pace.

"Hmm? Oh," He replied jovially. "If it isn't my best customer. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Pyrrha?" Weiss called. "Who is this-"

Her train of thoughts derailed when she realized it was the _scraggly_ blonde from yesterday.

"You again?" The heiress stated irritably.

"This is Jaune. He's my (only) friend. Made the best coffee I ever drank back in Mistral." Pyrrha introduced ecstatically. "I never a thought a barista would have the fighting prowess to make it into Beacon!"

"Well, life's full of surprises. Care for a cup?" He replied, gesturing to his tumbler.

Pyrrha had tried making friends. She found fans. She tried forming meaningful bonds. But no one saw her for _who_ she was. They saw her for _what_ she was. _Victory Incarnate. The Invincible Girl._ So when she first stepped into the café and the bartender treated her as if she were just another face, she did all in her power to keep it that way. She made sure never to mention her name or anything that could out her.

The café became her sanctuary. Her bastion of normality. Ironically enough, the café doubled as a safe house. If she'd ever looked behind the counter she would have found much more than just plates and cups. Luckily for her sanity, she was content just lounging around, drinking coffee and chatting with the friendly bartender.

"What'd do you mean you'd never thought you'd see her here!" Weiss asserted. "Don't you realize who you're talking to?" _Oh no._

"She's Pyrrha Nikos! Reigning regional Mistral champ-" Weiss's mouth was rapidly shut by the red-haired gladiator's palm.

"I'd love a cup!" She continued, ignoring Weiss's continued murmuring and attempts to free herself.

"Wait. Your name is Pyrrha Nikos?" _Why Weiss! Why!_ _Now he knows everything!_

She dejectedly awaited the response she received from everyone else at Beacon.

Relentless fangirling.

 _Here it comes…_

"You mean you told her," he stated accusingly, pointing to Weiss. "Your name, the day you met her, but didn't tell me for months? I'm hurt." He finished, hand held mockingly over his chest.

 _What? Huh?_

"Well. Er. You know…Er." The red-hair fighter, caught unprepared, turned into a stuttering mess.

"Relax, Pyrrha. I've known your name since the first time I met you." The blonde chuckled. "I'd recognize my favorite cereal's mascot any day."

Pyrrha dropped her hand from Weiss's face, earning an indigent "Hey!". _So he does know… Wait, he does know!_

"Heh. Don't expect me to go all googly-eyed over your status."

His words inspired hope in her heart.

"If life's taught me anything, it's to never judge a book by its cover."

Screw the Schnee, she'd found her partner.

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become Huntsman and Huntresses," The Wizard of Beacon began his speech. "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

He paused to take a sip, letting the students hang on his every word.

"Traditionally, you would be launched hundreds of feet into the air via the launch pads you are standing on right now. This is meant as a test of your ability to adapt and think on your feet, for a Huntsman must always be prepared for any possibility."

He stopped to take a sip, letting fear run rampant throughout the Hunters-in-training. _I love my job._

"But on this day a year ago, the Vacuo Academy for the Gifted was lost to the Grimm. In honour of our fallen comrades, I have decided to use their rite of passage in place of our own initiation this year."

"Ahem." The Witch of Beacon cleared her throat, gaining undivided attention. "The Vacuo Academy has conventionally required candidates to survive a night in Grimm-plagued wastelands. Likewise, to gain entry into Beacon, you must endure a night in the Emerald Forest."

The general sentiment of the crowd was full-on distress and anguish. Obviously, save for a few candidates, not one student was prepared for this.

"Additionally, an abandoned temple containing several relics will be found near the centre of the forest. You must obtain a relic, and guard it. Come sunrise, you will make your way back to the cliffs. Your performance will be monitored and graded throughout the duration of your initiation. Should you perform well, certain concessions may be awarded to your team."

"Ren? Why do you look so tired? You already slept a full eight hours! Ooh! Don't forget the…"

The person named Ren visibly slackened, looking as if he'd fall over if a light breeze hit him.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." We will now put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." The deputy continued.

"Oh God…" Ruby gulped, silver eyes widening with fear. "It's happening."

"That being said, after arriving in the Emerald Forest, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Glynda finished.

"Sis? Sis?" Ruby was broken. "Ruby!" Yang cried. "Stay with me!"

The headmaster continued the tirade. "Teamwork is paramount at Beacon Academy. Your team will be your foremost support during your time here. Thus, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

Pyrrha took not-so-subtle glances over at the blonde Kingsman. Weiss took not-so-subtle glances over at the Spartan. Jaune took not-so-subtle glances at the Headmaster's coffee.

"Are there any questions?" He queried.

No response was given.

"Good. Now take a position." He commanded.

An uncomfortable premonition of fear pervaded Jaune's senses. Ozpin had never mentioned how they'd arrive in the forest!

A scream was heard. The blonde turned to face the source.

 _Crap._

The launch pads had one final gambit to make. Instead of a silver coloured pad, he saw a hole in the ground. There were tunnels beneath the launch pads!

Jaune unfurled the Aegis, hoisted it upwards and prepared to fall. With a deadpan expression, he locked eyes with the Headmaster.

Ozpin's eyes teemed with mirth, while Jaune's eyes promised pain.

"Bon Voyage." He saluted, sipping his coffee.

* * *

 **So. We've started seeing glimpses of Jaune's past. He meets team CFVY and Coco owes him a favour. I wonder how that'll play out…**

 **Ah. The wonders of coffee. Who would've guessed he'd met Pyrrha under the guise of a simple barista? Poor Weiss. So far she's gotten the short end of the stick from me. That'll change soon. Just give it time.**

 **Also, I have an important question. What do you think the pairing should be for this Fanfic? While I have one in mind, at this point in the story, I'm open to suggestions. Leave a review or PM if you'd like to share your thoughts.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Does it feel disjointed? How's the grammar? If you spot a mistake, just leave a review so I can correct the mistake.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

There's been a suspicious lack of Blake this chapter and I've been watching way too much anime lately. Thus, I give you:

Omake: A different source of inspiration

Adam Taurus was confused. His partner was certainly one of the best infiltrators the White Fang had to offer. So why was she wearing full body armour and carrying around two swords? What was with that strange headgear she was wearing? Was that his katana?

"Blake?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hai, Adam-dono." Blake responded stoically.

That was…different, but strangely familiar? Perhaps she was going through a rebellious phrase? She was still a teenage girl after all.

"What's with the armour? And the strange headband? Is that my katana?" He questioned.

"The armour is called the ō-yoroi. It will inspire courage into our comrades and strike fear into the hearts and minds of our enemies. The headband is my Hitai-ate. It represents my pride and fealty to the White Fang, Adam-dono." Blake unsheathed the blade, displaying its immaculate craftsmanship for all the world to see. "No. It is my blade. Forged by the greatest swordsmith, Muramasa-sama himself."

"You do realize we're going on an infiltration mission? We need to be covert and maintain stealth at all times." Adam stated.

"How dishonorable, Adam-dono." Blake shook her head from side to side, looking forlornly at him. Suddenly, she pumped her fist into the air. Sunlight descended upon Blake, giving her a celestial glow.

"We have no need to hide in the shadows. It is our divine destiny to gain equality for our race and unite all Faunus under our banner. The White Fang shall conquer."

Adam just stared at her. The expression on his face basically read: 'What the hell, Blake? Did you eat some rotten tuna or something?'

Ah. Right. Now he remembered why it seemed so familiar. She was wearing that outfit from the book series she seemed so into lately. What was it again? Err... Samurai Senpai or something?

Adam's musings were interrupted as Blake stood atop a platform and inspired the White Fang crusaders.

"What if we surrender? Will you be content with losing that way? Animals, they call us! Is that what our fate is meant to be? But this is how I see it: this battle is a chance of a lifetime. A chance to turn the tides. Do you really want to spend your entire lives praying for equality? We were born in order to thrive! To Prosper! If you're with me, come to the battlefield. Whoever is not, just stay wherever you are and watch me win!"

Adam stared, deadpanned, as Blake led the charge of crusaders towards the Dust Mine they were supposed to infiltrate. Her sword glistened in the sunlight, and Blake herself emitted a divine glow, as if blessed by Oum himself.

"Blake..?" He questioned uncertainly.

"Banzai!" She replied, with the volume of ten thousand voices, charging off into the sunset.


	4. Of Flying and Greetings

**Hi! A Silver Dolphin here. This chapter was brought to you by coffee, my most trusted companion. Thank you for your continued following.**

 **Now, a few responses to reviews:**

 **TwiceMarked: Thank you for letting me know. Despite my love for coffee, my knowledge about its intricacies basically amounts to knowing the name of the variant.**

 **Heavy Uepons Gai: I was waiting for someone to notice. You deserve a cookie.**

 **Yagonator: I'd imagine that the Kingsman Agency would have a degree of influence over Vale's police forces. Enough so that their activities are kept away from prying eyes, with one or two select officers knowing of the agency's existence.**

 **Note: This chapter makes judicious use of jargon. The definitions are listed below:**

 **Umbrella Terminology** **(I'd suggest googling the structural image)**

 **Ferrule: A ring or cap, typically made of metal. It is featured at the tip of an umbrella, above the canopy. It is meant to strengthen the end of a tube and prevent it from splitting or wearing out. Hiking variants can have a sharpened edge for gripping.**

 **Runner: When unfurling an umbrella, the runner is the part (typically plastic) which slides up the main tube and holds up the canopy.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Of Flying and Greetings

Alcohol. The cause and solution to all of life's problems. If you can't solve a problem sober, who's to say a couple drinks won't help? That was a saying a certain dusty old Qrow lived by.

The _slightly_ intoxicated Huntsman took a swig from his hip flask, and stumbled into the cockpit seat. _Who says I can't drink and fly?_

Vision blurring, he swung the control wheel wildly to the right.

The Bullhead did a barrel roll. _Maybe Glynda had a point._

A sickly blonde teen stumbled into the cockpit, frothing at the mouth. With staggering feet, he used the last of his strength to level the Bullhead.

"Pl-Please stop. I suffer from motion sickness. Anymore and I'll puke." Jaune pleaded.

"Relax, kid. Sit back and enjoy the ride." The drunk replied. He returned to fiddling with the flight controls.

"Stop! Stop!" Jaune demanded, attempting to wrestle the joystick away. "Put the autopilot back on!"

"Alright. Alright." Qrow conceded, moving his arms in a placating gesture, a wry smile forming on his face. _This seems like the right altitude._

"Motion sickness, huh? I've got the cure for that you know."

"Really?!" Jaune replied, eager to dispel every bit of nausea he was feeling.

It was so embarrassing to be the only one of eight children to spew out chunks every time they travelled by train…or plane…or any form of transportation really. It was really no wonder why he preferred staying at home. Beryl always had an action movie to watch after all.

"Really." He replied, emptying the last drop of whiskey from the flask. "You'll have to buy me a drink if you want the cure though."

Without a second thought, Jaune took the biggest denomination of lien he could afford out of his wallet. A whole fifty lien—A full week's worth of allowance. He handed it over to the spikey haired Huntsman, facing away.

Qrow took his wallet.

Too bad Jaune was an honest kid. There was only ten Lien left in the wallet. No cards either. The Arc family had a budget to keep to. Jaune made sure of that.

"Bleh. Cheapskate." Qrow complained, as the blonde silently pocketed his allowance.

"So, the cure?" Jaune asked.

"You've managed to unlock your Aura, right?" The Huntsman questioned, uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good. Follow me."

Qrow pressed a button on the instrument panel. Air flooded the Bullhead. The doors on both sides slid open. He moved into the cabin and stood by the opening, letting the air brush past him. His cloak and hair bellowed in the wind.

Jaune followed suit, standing on wobbly legs. He took one look out the side before hastily retreating to the centre of the Bullhead. _Damn it! This isn't what I signed up for!_

"Alright Kid, step one to solving your motion sickness-" The scythe wielder turned to his side, hoping to sling his arm over Jaune's shoulder and impart some advice. He ended up finding Jaune hugging the floor for support. "...and fear of heights."

The teen listened in attentively, before he felt something nudge him in the ribs.

"Land on your feet." _What?_

Jaune was kicked off the Bullhead. Literally.

 _Mommy!_

"Heh." The drunk chuckled. "Screams like a little girl."

Qrow made his way back to the cockpit and prepared to descend. He turned on the two-way radio he'd given Jaune and prepared himself for the outburst he was about to receive.

"Alright Jaune, since-"

"I'm going to die!" He screamed in the transceiver. The drunk Huntsman noted how panicked he sounded, before promptly ignoring it.

"Now as I was saying, since you've bought me a drink (you cheapskate), I'll tell you how to survive. The first step is simple. Land on your feet. Make sure your feet face the ground."

"How is that gonna help?!" Qrow was getting slightly irritated. All he'd done was throw the kid off a Bullhead. If _Arthur_ could get away with launching people off cliffs, surely there'd be no problem with kicking someone off a Bullhead. Besides, ten lien couldn't even get him a shot of whiskey.

"Do you want to live or not?"

Let it be known that staying alive was one hell of a motivational factor.

"Okay! Okay! I've done it. Now what?"

"Step Two; Believe in yourself."

"Are you kidding me?! Be serious! Please! The ground's coming up fast!"

"I'm not joking. Believe in yourself, and trust in your Aura."

"…I'm coming back to haunt you as a ghost."

"Look kid, every Kingsman has gone through this. Trust me. You've got the highest Aura capacity I've ever seen at your age. Hell, I'm an experienced Huntsman and I barely have more than you."

"Damn it! I'm reaching the ground!"

"Oomph!"

The sound of a body impacting the ground resounded throughout the empty field. A Jaune shaped hole was now the most prominent feature of the landscape.

"See. You're still alive. No broken bones. Still afraid of heights?"

"I. Hate. You."

Qrow landed the Bullhead nearby before leaping off and peeling Jaune off the ground…and tossing him right back onto the Bullhead.

"Great. Time for round two. This time I'll show you how to land assisted by Dust or Weapons."

Jaune simply stared blankly at the drunk. He then decided it was in his best interests to run. Too bad he couldn't move his legs. He tried crawling anyway.

"Don't worry. After this, you'll never have to do this again." Qrow promised. "It's a just in-case kind of thing."

Jaune never noticed Qrow crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Besides, it solved your motion sickness problem didn't it?"

"What do you mean solved?!"

* * *

Momentum was Jaune Arc's new arch nemesis. He had fallen through the hole opened by the landing pad and was seconds away from reaching terminal velocity.

"Fulfil your childhood dream, he said!" _Damn you Ozpin!_

He pressed a button on the shaft of the Aegis. A six cylinder dial oscillated out of the runner, displaying six distinct colours. Six distinct dust types. Air. Fire. Water. Earth. Ice. Steam.

"You'll never have to do this again, he said!" _Damn you Qrow!_

He slotted the bright green vial into the shaft, allowing Air Dust to channel throughout the umbrella. He pulled a trigger.

A burst of wind whooshed out of the edges of the parasol, reversing the effects of gravity. Using the temporary stop in momentum, he rapidly surveyed the landscape, locating a small empty field. _There!_ The clearing was perfect for landing in.

The Kingsman shifted his centre of gravity. With the pull of a trigger, he glided towards the centre of the field. Approaching the ground, he shifted into a landing position and furled up the Aegis. He landed with a soft bounce. The scowl that adorned his features shifted into a slight smile. He gave himself a mental pat on the back. _I'd give me a ten outta ten for that landing._

As if Remnant itself disagreed, instead of a round of applause, Jaune was greeted by the howls of Beowolves. Ordinarily, the howls would inspire fear and incite panic into the unlucky victim. Unfortunately for them, in this scenario, it did the exact opposite. The smile receded into a glare. The howls only inspired irritation.

In the blink of an eye, the pack of twelve became the pack of eleven. The closest Beowolf was _impaled_ on the Aegis's ferrule. The Aegis unfurled and the Beowolf shattered into nothingness. The Grimm halted their advance. Blood red eyes watched his movements, waiting to strike.

"C'mon." The blonde taunted, relishing in the moment. He mockingly rested the umbrella on his shoulder, twirling it for good measure. He knew exactly what _Galahad_ would have said. "Are we just going to stand around all day? Or are we going to fight?"

Evidently offended, the pack struck. Working in tandem, the Beowolves launched themselves in pairs. Two at a time they lunged at his neck, aiming for a fast takedown. Another few rushed around back, set on surrounding him and cutting off any chance of escape.

The marksman took aim.

 _Click._

One down.

 _Click._

Double kill. Three down.

The last one was too close for comfort.

Jaune furled up the Aegis and swiftly stabbed the last one by his front. He rolled askew, narrowly avoiding the pounce by the Grimm coming from behind. He took a moment to survey the battlefield. The Beowolves had bunched into one small area.

Time for the big guns.

He pressed the button controlling the dial and slapped in Fire Dust. A trigger was pulled and the edges of the parasol were enshrouded by flames. With a slashing motion, a heatwave sprang to life, a wall of fire consuming what was left of the pack.

Only one remained, unlucky enough to have leapt out of the way in time.

The marksman took aim, the ferrule of the Aegis poised to banish the Grimm.

 _Stab._

 _What?_

The Beowolf was banished. Not by bullet, but by javelin.

With no pressing threat, Jaune surveyed his surroundings. Seeing no danger, he reloaded a clip into the Aegis and walked over to inspect the javelin. _Isn't that Pyrrha's weapon?_

Red and Bronze with a razor sharp edge. _Yep. It's Pyrrha's._ Funnily enough, a note was attached to the shaft. It was hastily, yet neatly scribbled.

'Please wait here!'

Well...It seemed legit. There wasn't any harm being her partner. She loved coffee. He loved coffee. That was pretty much all that mattered. Better than that _bigot_ at any rate.

As swift as a coursing river, Pyrrha flew out of the shrubbery, leaves caught in her hair. Her eyes swept across the area. _Yes!_ Her friend was unaccompanied.

"Hello again!" She cheered, a bright, sincere smile decorating her face.

"Well," Jaune smiled back, tossing Miló over to her. "Hello again, Pyrrha."

She received the javelin gracefully, retrieving it with a slight flourish. She looked back at Jaune, as if expecting a few words.

"So partner," The Kingsman began. She beamed. It was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Shall we?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Nora Valkyrie loved the outdoors. She was someone who felt alive in Mother Nature's warm embrace. The sounds of birds chirping, leaves rustling and Grimm dying never failed to energize her.

She spouted very distinct short orange hair and surreal turquoise eyes. Eyes which never failed to gleam with excitement. Her clothing described her personality perfectly.

A collared black vest, worn open. A white sleeveless top with a tiny heart shaped hole at the collarbone. An open metallic frame lain over her top. A blue and red undershirt and matching pink fingerless gloves. A mix and match of dazzling colours and themes which astonishingly, fit perfectly together.

As the Valkyrie swung her mighty Warhammer into the Beowolf's mask, she noticed a lone Ursa left as her only opponent. A bright idea filled her head.

"Ren, we should totally-" She began.

"No." He instantly declared. _Almighty Oum, please don't tell me she's going to-damn it._

Her ignored companion simply rolled his eyes. Ren Lie was used to dealing with her. He was someone who felt alive in his beloved bed's embrace. Nora's shenanigans might have led to sleep deprivation. Honestly, the thought of spending a night outdoors was nearly enough to reconsider becoming a Huntsman.

His appearance was reasonably unique, even for Huntsman standards. Long black hair, ending in a ponytail, with a remarkable magenta streak providing an interesting contrast. His eyes matched the colour of his streak, bestowing an intelligent, regal look.

His choice of clothing only added to the impression. It was a fine lotus motif. A dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long sleeve tailcoat, with trimmings of black and gold. Pink cuffs adored the edges of his arms. Spiral motifs adorned the edges of the coat. The end result was stunning.

The Scholar's lack of agreement went unnoticed as she mounted the Ursa, saddling herself squarely on its back.

"No worries Ren! Take a seat on the Noramobil!" She cheered, somehow finding balance despite the Ursa trying to shake her off. "To the temple!"

Using the back of her Warhammer as a riding crop, she thrashed the poor Grimm into a running pace. Speeding off in the exact opposite direction of the temple. At the rate the Noramobil was going, she'd return to the Beacon cliffs in no time.

Ren sighed for the seventh time that day and added one to ever growing number of times she'd ignored his advice. If he could ever monetize that value, he'd never have to hunt a Grimm again. He'd probably be able to make Nora's dream of building a pancake house come through.

Dismissing his thoughts, he sped off after his childhood friend.

"Nora! You're going the wrong way!" He shouted out, before noticeably tiring.

For all of Nora's love of sloths, she never noticed her best friend essentially embody one.

"Just relax Ren! I know what I'm doing. There's no way we're going the wrong way. I mean, I didn't ever see that tree we just passed and that rock wasn't there before and- Ohh! Speaking of rocks, did you notice…"

Ren knew there was only one way she'd ever stop one of her ramblings without physically exerting himself or putting his hand over her mouth.

"Nora. I think I saw a sloth over there." Ren stated resignedly, pointing a thumb over his shoulder, precisely behind him. _Whatever it takes…_

As if frozen in time, the Ursa halted in place, and the Valkyrie's head snapped backwards.

Her eyes sparkled.

"Really Ren! Come on! Let's go get a closer look."

The Noramobil did a one-hundred and eighty degree turn. Ren realized he was directly in the way. _Oh no…_

It started running. He started sprinting.

"Nora! Hold up a second!" He pleaded.

"I think I see it, Ren!"

His plea went unanswered.

* * *

The view was beautiful. The emerald forest was untouched by Man, and loved by nature. The land was lush and teeming with life. For some reason, the Grimm saw fit only to act against Mankind and his achievements, leaving the flora and fauna to flourish. The Spartan and the Kingsman walked past a cave at a comfortable pace, slowly making their way towards the temple ruins.

"So, Pyrrha, has Mistral changed since I left?" Jaune idly wondered.

"Not really, two years doesn't really make a difference. The café you used to work at closed though, almost right after you left. I do miss it. The atmosphere was really nice." She replied.

Jaune was not surprised the café closed down. It was really only a cover anyway. It was true that it was quite homely through. He enjoyed his down time there. All the coffee he could ever wish for.

"Well, as a team we'll be sharing a dorm. I'm sure we could model it after the café if you really wanted." He claimed. _Ozpin will give us the best accommodations. Otherwise I'll hold his favourite brew hostage. That's for throwing me down a hole!_

"I'd like that." Pyrrha agreed.

With the force of a great typhoon, a man with long black hair and a…magenta strip burst out the shrubbery. He nearly collided into them, but with superb control, he stopped right in front of them. Three pairs of eyes met. One pair displayed hope and relief. The other two sets gazed confused at the third.

"Help."

A loud growl bawled from behind the shrubbery.

"I'll take point." Jaune asserted.

"With an umbrella?" Pyrrha asked, the confused expression never leaving her face.

The Kingsman gave her a look. One that stated: 'Really? I've got this.'

"…I've got your back."

The Spartan shifted Miló into its rifle form. Jaune moved forward and unfurled his Aegis, aiming it towards the source of the growl. The man with magenta hair seemed as if he were on his last legs, but pulled out dual submachine guns and aimed them.

An Ursa shot out of the woods. It was greeted by a hail of bullets. The impromptu team of three shot its vital areas with precision.

"No!" a voice screamed out, sadness apparent. _What?!_ _It speaks?!_

As the Grimm faded, the source of the voice was made clear.

"Nora. Never," He stopped to take a breath. He collapsed onto the ground. "Do that again…please?"

Lecturing was the worst way to deal with Nora. What good would it do when everything went in one ear and out the other? Ren Lie understood that. He was much too tired to lecture her anyway.

Shaking off the eccentricity that was Nora, the Kingsman took the opportunity to introduce himself. With practiced motions, he began the friend making process. "The name's Arc," He offered a hand and a smile to his fallen comrade. "Jaune Arc."

"Ren Lie." He replied with a slight smile, taking the offer and pulling himself back up. "Thanks for the help."

The Spartan moved forward, and greeted her newest companion.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced herself, offering a handshake. "A pleasure to-"

"Nora Valkyrie!" The Grimm rider interrupted, fists pumped and smiling as if she'd never been sad in the first place.

For the first time and in many days to come, the Kingsman and the Spartan shared the same wavelength. _Is she bipolar?_

The Scholar rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it." He stated sagely.

* * *

 **So, did you spot all the references? There's quite a lot in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, Jaune gets his partner and meets Ren and Nora. A little more of his training is revealed. But what is his weapon's second form? I've actually hinted to it in the first chapter and second chapter. Though it is quite subtle…**

 **Do the titles I've affixed to each character match their personality? It was hard deciding Ren's and some of the other character's. Please tell me if there's a better match.**

 **Regardless, what are your feelings on this chapter? Is it paced well? If you spot a grammatical error, please leave a review so I can correct it. Much obliged.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

Omake: Meanwhile, by the Beacon Cliffs

The Wizard of Beacon stood soundlessly by the edge of the cliffs, sipping his coffee elegantly as he awaited the arrival of his fellow professors. It was tradition to gather together to name the teams and celebrate the start of a new academic year.

The Witch of Beacon marched forward confidently, wordlessly taking her rightful place on his right. She propped up a large scroll, bringing it to his attention. Displayed was the various cameras discreetly and strategically placed throughout the Emerald Forest.

Within seconds, the Historian of Beacon flashed in with his trademark thermos and yellow tie. With striking olive green hair and opaque round glasses, he strode in quickly, taking his place on the Wizard's left. His eyes jolted across the various cameras.

Joining them last was the Presenter of Beacon, dressed in a double-breasted burgundy suit lined with gold buttons. He strolled in slowly, taking time to neaten his tie and comb his coarse, virile moustache. He lined up next to the Historian, and shifted his attention to the scroll.

"So," The Wizard began. "The time has come once again."

"Quite so, my friend!" The Presenter bellowed.

"Indeed." The Historian responded, eyes never leaving the scroll.

"This year's cohort is already proving to be a problem." The Witch gave a sigh. "That being said, let us begin."

The four Hunters watched the scroll, analysing each candidate. They silently assessed each candidate, grading each and reserved their final judgement. It was of absolute importance that they pick correctly. There was much at stake.

The sound of coffee being sipped disappeared from Beacon's cliffs.

Ozpin made the first move.

"Fifty Lien says Jaune Arc has the most stylish landing." Ozpin declared.

"Damn it." The Historian cursed.

"Miss Nikos. I wager a hundred Lien." Glynda raised.

"A fair wager, I'll call." The Wizard replied.

"Miss Ruby Rose! A hundred Lien and two pounds of Vacuo Coffee Beans."

"Curses Bart! How am I to match that?" Peter complained. "Ah, well! I'll go all in. Miss Xiao-Long. Can't go wrong with sunglasses like those. Two hundred Lien and I'll cover a week's worth of your classes."

"Oh?" The headmaster questioned. "Are you sure? I distinctly remember you defaulting on your bet last year."

Peter Port crossed his arms in defiance. "I maintain that Miss Adel won that round. No one could beat a Handbag-Machine Gun recoil assisted landing. She flew! Flew! Using that machine gun like it was a jetpack!"

Glynda huffed. She'd won that bet fair and square! "You're just sore that Miss Scarlatina managed a triple backflip somersault before bunny hopping off a Nevermore and killing a Boarbatusk on impact. All without using her weapon."

"Settle down. Settle down." The Headmaster proclaimed, sipping from a nearly empty mug. "They're about to use their landing strategies. Final bet is two hundred Lien and a week's worth of classes."

He sipped the last of his coffee, smirking as he'd practically fixed the game. "No refunds, and I'll accept the coffee in place of the classes."


	5. Of Cooking and Interrupting

**Hello again! A Silver Dolphin here. This chapter was brought to you by copious amounts of coffee and a sudden liking for rhyming words (you'll see). This chapter's a bit more…experimental as compared to the rest, but I think it turned out well, all in all.**

 **Also the sheer number of favorites and follows fills me with determination! Thank you for following!**

 **Now, some responses to reviews.**

 **New Universe Returns: Yes, the first part of last chapter was a flashback.**

 **Orionfan1989: I think you've got the wrong person? I've never written a review for that story.**

 **Nightlance44: I might write a 'reading' story of this if there's enough of a following or I need a change of pace. Although, I'm not sure whether my writing style is a good fit for one.**

 **Uncommon terms used in this chapter**

 **N** **ée** **: formerly, originally known as. (often used when a last name is changed during marriage)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Cooking and Interrupting

Lapis Arc née Lazuli was one hell of a cook. Neither her husband nor her seven daughters could bare to disagree. Whenever she cooked out on the field, her fellow Hunters fought with relentless fury, sometimes winning the battle within mere minutes. Even criminals would clamour and beg to have a sip of her _divine_ soup.

And today, she decided it was time to pass down her skills. Since her _unfilial_ daughters didn't want them, she was going to teach her only son how to cook. Starting at age seven would ensure he'd be able to take care of himself well into the future. It also ensured that he couldn't oppose her. She'd take away his X-ray and Vav comics if he even dared.

"Jaune, do you know what's most important when it comes to the art of cooking?" She tutored in a motherly tone.

"Is it having love and passion for making food?" He replied innocently, unknowingly mirroring the words of Remnant's greatest chef. "The desire to see a smile on the face every time they take a bite?"

"Of course not, silly! It's about the knives! How are you supposed to cook something without cutting it into pieces first?"

Lapis Arc was one hell of a cook. That is to say, whatever she cooked belonged in hell. Whenever she cooked out on the field, Hunters fought with unyielding resolve—For they preferred death by Grimm to death by soup. By Monty, despite protests of inhumanity, it was secretly used by the Atlesian Military as a method of interrogation.

Honestly, her daughters weren't being unfilial. They simply knew the truth. Lapis Arc didn't know a thing about cooking. It was just that when it came to hunting Grimm, the knife was her weapon of choice. When her mother was teaching her how to cook, it was actually the _cut of meat_ being referred to. Lapis had simply been too impressed by the knife's ability to slice and dice to actually pay attention.

The only reason no one contested her tyrannous rule over the kitchen was because they were even worse than her when it came to cooking.

"Come on, son!" She pulled her son into the blacksmith's workshop, ignoring the crockery store just next door. "Let's go get you your first knife!"

"You got it, mom!"

Family dinners were always perilous affairs for the Arc family. Make no mistake, they enjoyed each other's company. It was just that no one knew whether they'd be stuck in a coma the next day.

"It's mushroom soup tonight!" Lapis called out.

All conversation at the dining room instantly died. Panic saturated the room. Beryl fled into the couch, trying to hide between the cushions. Jade drew her weapons and contemplated faking her death.

"Calm down, everyone!"

All eyes turned to Roux Arc, the eighty-three year old patriarch of the family.

"Remember. Believe in yourself! Trust in your Aura! We'll make it through this together."

Courage slowly banished away the panic. Calm returned to the dining table.

"Soup's up!"

Uneasy grins were traded between family members.

"Looks delicious mom…"

Calls of "Sure does…" and "Yeah…" resounded throughout the room.

No one could leave the table and not a soul was willing to take the first spoonful. Seven pairs of expectant puppy eyes looked at Roux, pleading him to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

 _Curse my weakness to puppy eyes!_

He flared his aura as stealthily as possible and took the plunge. He didn't die. His eyes widened as warmth and comfort filled his very being.

"…It's delicious." He said, awestruck.

 _What?!_

Seven fearful, distrustful sets of eyes bore into Roux's skull. They all widened when he willingly took a second mouthful.

Reuben Arc, ever trusting in his father's words, was the second to take the plunge. A spoon in his mouth, he shed a manly tear.

All seven Arc sisters dug in. There was much rejoicing done that night.

"You're the best, mom!"

"Nothing beats your cooking!"

For the first time, the complements were heartfelt.

"Aww. I'm flattered you all think that way," Lapis held her palm to her face, hiding a growing blush. "But it's Jaune who cooked dinner tonight."

Nine sets of eyes shifted to the only son of Reuben and Lapis Arc. His face reddened at the sudden attention. It was unanimously decided that Jaune would be the only one allowed to cook dinner again.

Come hell or high water. After all, not much could contest the strength of seven Huntresses-in-training with nothing to lose and everything to gain. Backed up by a Kingsman, nothing would get between them and Jaune's cooking.

As the family cleared the table, Roux settled into his favourite armchair and dialled a number on his scroll. " _Arthur_. I'm calling in that favour." If he had anything to say about it, Jaune would be the finest chef ever to grace Remnant.

* * *

"Huh. That's convenient." Jaune remarked as the party of four reached the abandoned temple. The relics were very conveniently displayed prominently on top of fractured marble pillars. Jaune's left eye twitched. _Really Ozpin? More Chess Pieces?_

The Kingsman was truly tired of Chess motifs. Their enemy was some mysterious ' _Queen'._ Seriously, he had enough with the damned symbolism. _I know you love Chess, Arthur, but would it kill you to pick playing cards or something?_

He'd played ever so many games of Chess with the man. The current score was somewhere around three-hundred to one, in Ozpin's favour. The Wizard was always a step ahead of him.

"Jaune, which piece would you prefer?" Pyrrha enquired, taking a glance at the selection they could choose from. Golden Rooks, Queens, Pawns, Knights and Bishops.

"Anything but the Queen."

"The Golden Rook, then." She announced, completely ignoring Jaune's quirky vendetta. She tossed the piece to Jaune. "I don't have any pockets."

Jaune lazily stretched his hand out to receive the relic. He blinked when an orange blur intercepted him.

Caught off guard, the Kingsman and the Spartan simply stared at the chaotic scene unveiling before them.

"I'm Queen of the Castle!"

Nora twirled about, jumping onto a pedestal.

Jaune tried to find the logic behind her strange babble.

"I'm Queen of the Castle!"

The Valkyrie started juggling a set of Golden Rooks and her Warhammer, singing her catchy tune all the while.

Pyrrha simply watched, baffled.

"I'm Queen of the Castle!"

Ren just slumped against a tree, looking as if he were shackled.

"Nora!" The Scholar called out with what appeared to be his dying breath. "Return the Rook to them."

"You got it, Ren!" She saluted, leaving the two Relics and Warhammer to fall out of the sky. Tossing a Rook back at Jaune, she picked up her set and sped off towards Ren.

Jaune committed to memory the fact that she boasted a ridiculous level of strength. He also felt slightly less manly acknowledging that she could probably lift a lot more than him. _Well…time to hit the gym._

Shifting his line of sight slightly to the left, Jaune saw Ren resting against the tree, looking exhausted. He seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. _Huh._ _He must've skipped leg day._

Retrieving the piece and placing it inside his coat, Jaune decided it would be best for his sanity to just accept it and move on. Pyrrha seemed to agree.

"Well, that just happened." He stated "Anyway, we need to find a place to set up camp. Daylight won't last much longer. We have around three to four hours before nightfall." _It must be defensible. It needs access to…_

"How about that cave we passed by en route here?" The Spartan wagered.

"Sounds good." Jaune evaluated, nodding his head. "It forms a natural shelter, and a river runs nearby it. We can catch some fish for dinner. Good thinking."

"Would you mind we came with you? There's safety in numbers after all." Ren requested.

"Sure, the more the merrier. We'll sleep in shifts, so someone's on guard at times."

"Thank you."

"Oh! I got it, Ren! Let's have a campfire! You can chop down trees with your Stormflowers and I can totally start a fire while Jaune and Pyrrha catch fish and I'm actually pretty hungry and fish are pretty tasty so can we Ren? Can we?"

With perfect timing Nora's stomach rumbled. It set off a chain reaction. Blushes appeared on faces.

Looking at his tired companion, Jaune decided to cut him a little slack.

"As good a plan as any." The Kingsman declared.

"And don't worry. I'll cook." Jaune beamed, flourishing a small survival knife. "I'll have you know I'm a master chef."

* * *

Ruby Rose was on the verge of panicking. She didn't want to admit it, but she was still a little scared of the dark. Sure, she could fight off Grimm. In fact, she could massacre them. But the dark was different.

You couldn't shoot bullets at it to make it go away!

Night would come with the loss of vision, and the sounds of the eerie forest only added to the fright.

She was lost. She was cold. She was hungry. And her partner was doing nothing to sooth her worries.

"Come on you Dolt!" Her partner proclaimed, a silver-grey rapier pointed in one direction. "It's this way."

 _That's the way we just came from!_

Ruby recognized the tree she had cut down earlier. Weiss was not the partner she had hoped to get. They'd gotten off to a bad start with the dust accident and it hadn't gotten any better.

Weiss was a great fighter but they couldn't work well as a team. They only hindered each other's attacks. They couldn't even cooperate together. The _Ice Queen_ coldly shot down her suggestion of using a nevermore as a vantage point… Alright it wasn't the most logical plan but she was certain it would've worked! And it would have saved them hours of time!

"That leads back to the abandoned temple!" She replied, hints of irritation undeniably present in her normally cheerful voice.

The Prodigy wasn't the only one having trouble staying calm.

Weiss Schnee was feeling anxious. _Steel yourself, Weiss! A Schnee knows no fear!_

They'd managed to find the Knight relic (thanks to her of course), but they were well and truly lost. Unfortunately, her extensive training did not include survival skills. Neither of them had seen anyone else since the start of initiation and daylight was fading fast.

She glanced at her partner. _No. Definitely no wilderness training. Why couldn't I get Pyrrha?_

She evaluated her current situation. There was no time to build a shelter and after hours of travelling, combined with sporadic Grimm encounters, she was feeling incredibly fatigued. Hungry too. Reluctantly, she realized their best bet was to locate another team and hope they were congenial.

Her stomach _growled_. _Damn diet._

"Beowolves!" Ruby yelled out, unleashing her scythe.

Weiss did not correct her.

"Come on!" The prodigy called out. "We need to get to a less confined space!"

As a budding weapons enthusiast, Ruby recognized neither Crescent Rose nor Myrtenaster were built for combat in confined and restricted areas. Their fighting potential was much higher in wide, open spaces.

Leaving rose petals in her wake, Ruby sped off. She picked the direction in which the forest seemed to be sparser.

"Wait for me!" Weiss demanded, using glyphs to quicken her pace. "Don't just run off like that!"

Her command was obeyed as Ruby flat out stopped running. Stunned by the sudden halt, Weiss nearly collided into her. _Almighty Oum, what have I done to deserve this?_

"Don't just stop like-Why are you smiling?!"

"Look Weiss! A campfire!"

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was having a great day. After catching some big air, and executing the most awesome landing strategy in Beacon's history (in her humble opinion), she beat up a couple Grimm then settled into an easy camaraderie with her new partner and obtained a cute pony relic.

Sure, her newest friend was quiet and by no means an extrovert, but she had her back in a fight and there was no doubt she'd warm up soon enough.

Yep. It was a great day. Now, if only she could make sure Ruby made it out okay.

"Ruby, where are you?" She called out for the seventh hundred time. Scanning the horizon revealed miles and miles of trees. It was beautiful, and the view was stunning, but it wasn't what she'd been looking for.

"Yang. It's getting dark. We should set up camp and rest for the night. If Ruby's as good as you claim, she'll be fine." Blake surmised with a logical tone.

The buxom blonde took one last look around, and seeing no sign of her favourite silver-eyed sister, she sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." She resigned. "It's just that I can't help but worry. I've gotta look out for my little sister, you know?"

"We can look for her first thing in the morning." Blake added. "Besides, we'll see her at the cliffs tomorrow."

"Thanks, partner." Yang smiled.

Instincts kicked in and Blake instantly froze.

Yang noticed the sudden shift in her stance. She readied herself for battle.

"Blake. What's wrong?" The Boxer probed, seriousness replacing her normally buoyant tone.

Faunus instincts were difficult to fight against. But more often than not, they were very helpful.

 _Fish!_

Her mind cleared for an instant.

 _Damn_ _it Blake! Keep it together!_

"It's nothing, Yang." She claimed, her tone a timbre off. "Just thought I saw something."

 _Fish!_

"Uh. Let's go this way." The Cat Faunus pretended the scent of grilled fish wasn't guiding her.

"Weren't we going to set up camp?" Yang questioned, tilting her head slightly to the right.

Grilled Fish!

"Yes. We'll set up camp over there." Blake stated.

"Oh. Okay." Yang conceded, slightly puzzled. "Lead the way, Blake-y."

* * *

"This. Is. Amazing!" Nora declared, hoisting her aromatic salmon-on-a-stick towards the shattered moon.

"I concur." The Spartan added, lifting her second grilled fish from the campfire.

"I have no idea how it tastes so good without any spices or proper equipment…" Ren replied, politely taking small bites of his share. "But I'm not complaining."

"Chalk it up to experience." The Kingsman replied, smiling as he stoked the fire. "It isn't the first time I've gone camping." _Another satisfied customer._

As moonlight descended, the party of four had chose not to venture deep into the cavern. Procuring food and sustenance from the nearby freshwater river, they settled comfortably by the cleft of the cave and built a campfire underneath the moonlit sky.

"So, introductions." With confidence stemming from a full belly and the warmth of the makeshift hearth, Jaune led the conversation. "We've got plenty of time, so I'd like to learn more than your names."

Agreement were heard all around. Another fish was hoisted into the air.

"Right. So, let's start with full names, likes, dislikes, weapons and whatever you'd like to add."

Three heads nodded in acceptance, followed by a rather perturbing silence. It seemed like they expected him to begin. _Damn it._

"Well, the name's-"

"Jaune!" A cheery voice beckoned. Rose petals fluttered as a fifteen-year old girl sped out of the woodworks. Feelings of relief engulfed her as she neared her friend by the hearth.

"Ruby." Jaune jovially replied. _Talk about perfect timing._

"Pyrrha!" Another voice called out, the sound of elation present in her tone. As if alleviated from her burdens, the Heiress pushed aside the shrubbery, casually and elegantly treading into camp. It would have looked classy if her dress wasn't stained by mud and grime.

"Weiss." Pyrrha responded amiably.

"Nora!" The Valkyrie exclaimed, riding off the sudden high tension.

"…Ren." The Scholar felt slightly left out.

"Could we please join you?" Ruby requested, turning on the waterworks. Her puppy eyes were working overtime today.

"Of course," The Kingsman welcomed. "What are friends for?"

Jaune was well on his way to achieving best friend status. Though it wasn't as if there was much competition for the position in the first place. Yang held the title after all.

"Thanks Jaune!" Ruby celebrated. "Hear that Weiss?"

Her mood instantly plummeted as Weiss was already off socializing with a Red haired girl. _Your partner's over here you know…_

"Let me guess." The Prodigy's attention shifted to her friend. "Not getting along with your new teammate?"

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed, a lonely expression forming on her face. "Not exactly a good first impression. We just can't seem to get along."

Her words struck a chord with Jaune. Memories unfolded. _Déjà vu_? There were astounding similarities between Ruby's meeting with Weiss and his own meeting with Winter.

"Here, Ruby." A hot meal found its way into her hands. It was enough for two people.

"I've always found it easier to bond over a meal than a Grimm infested forest." Jaune remarked wisely.

Taking a second to process Jaune's advice, the Prodigy realized what to do. The fish-on-a-stick was supposed to be an olive branch! A peace offering!

"Thanks Jaune! I owe you one!" She verbalized, speeding off to restart the friend making process.

"Pyrrha?" The Kingsman called out. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Alright," she replied. "Sorry, Weiss."

As soon as Pyrrha turned her back against her, the Heiress shot him a glare.

 _Hah. If your sister couldn't scare me, what makes you think you can?_

"Jaune?" Pyrrha entered his field of vision. "What's going on?"

"Apologies for interrupting you." The Kingsman pointed at the scene unfolding before him. "Just needed to jumpstart a partnership."

Pyrrha turned around to watch.

Ruby made use of the opportunity she was given. It seemed that fish was the solution to all of life's problems, if the easy expressions on their faces was anything to go by.

"Come on, Jaune! Introductions! " The ever enthusiastic Valkyrie boomed, causing the Scholar to cover one ear. His other hand was busy holding his dinner.

"Alright, alright." All eyes turned back to him. "The name's-"

"Ruby!" _Oh for crying out loud._

"Yang!" _Of course it'd be her._

"Nora!" _No one called you!_

"…Ren." _Really, Ren?_

No one noticed a certain cat Faunus sneaking around the campfire. The spoils of war would soon be within her grasps.

"Where's Blake?" The Boxer called out, releasing her sister from her iron grip.

 _God damn it Yang._

* * *

As chaos returned to order and a cat Faunus nibbled happily on her third salmon, the assembly of eight decided it was finally time for introductions.

"So who's up first?" Yang asked.

"I am!" The Valkyrie announced.

No one disagreed. The Kingsman was a little put out that nothing interrupted her.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" She declared, posing charismatically with her mighty Warhammer. "I like pancakes, Ren, hammers, sloths, explosions, castles, pancakes, sweets and ooh! Jaune's cooking too!"

A quick nod and a smile was received from the master chef.

"I don't like Grimm, boredom, and Ren's herbal mix." She blanched at the thought.

"It's good for your health, Nora." The Scholar stoically replied.

"And. This. Is." She paused for dramatic effect. "Magnhild!"

Silver eyes were replaced by stars as Ruby leaned in for a closer look.

"It's a Warhammer! It'll smash any Grimm into the ground and then some!"

Demonstrating its effects, she spun the hammer and smashed into the ground.

Blake, captivated by the majesty of her salmon dinner, was forgiven for thinking there was an earthquake.

"And that's not all! It transforms into a Grenade Launcher!"

An audible sigh was heard from the resident Prodigy.

Ren's eyes widened in alarm.

"No! Nora! No! Stop!"

Two grenade rounds dived into the cavern.

"Duck and cover!" Jaune took command.

Everyone took evasive action. Explosions sounded off in the distance.

A sheepish Nora looked back at six accusing pairs of eyes. The other pair was eyeing the last couple salmon sticks.

"Umm… It's okay! No one was injured!" She tried to deflect.

Remnant disagreed. As the sounds of agitated Grimm echoed throughout the cavern, only one thought went through Ren's mind.

"Nora. I'm not cooking pancakes next week."

The scream that followed attracted even more Grimm.

* * *

 **So, a little more exploring into the Arc family background. Jaune's a master chef and he's already met Winter?! This ought to be good.**

 **Anyway, is the story to your liking so far? Do the characters feel OOC? If you spot something off, please leave a review so I can correct it.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

Omake: Beacon Academy Management Simulator

Ozpin was intrigued by the game he saw available for download on his scroll. It was a management simulator which put players in charge of managing a Huntsman Academy. Seeing as he managed Remnant's premier Huntsman institution, he decided to see how accurate the simulator was.

'Chose your starting location.'

As he picked the Kingdom of Vale, a small school building popped up in the middle of grassland. Meticulously, the newly minted Headmaster of BeaC0N Academy set about deciding what classes to teach, hiring teachers and expanding his infrastructure.

"Sir? General Ironwood is on the line for you."

Damn it. He was having so much fun.

"Put him through, I'll make this quick."

After dismissing Jimmy's concerns for the Vytal Festival's safety—it was totally under control—Ozpin logged right back in.

"Hmm? I have to wait three hours for the hostels to be built?"

He tapped the countdown timer.

'Spend one Aura crystal to instantly finish construction?'

Seeing as he had five crystals, he supposed he could use one.

'Hostel construction complete!'

'Congratulations! Your academy has reached the top ten-thousand ranking! Check the Leaderboards?'

Curious, the Headmaster of BeaC0N academy looked at the top ten. What he saw made him frown.

AtLas Academy dominated the rankings, with Haaven Academy right behind it. Shad3 Academy was sitting pretty at rank three.

Well, he couldn't have that could he?

'Would you like to purchase ten Aura crystals for twenty Lien?'

'Purchase successful!'

'Would you like to purchase fifty Aura crystals for forty Lien? Buy now and receive five free crystals!'

'Purchase successful!'

'Would you like to purchase the Cat-Faunus expansion pack?"

'Purchase successful!'

Within hours, BeaC0N Academy was at its rightful place at the top of the Leaderboards. It was capable of producing seven thousand elite Huntsmen with night vision capabilities every hour. The Grimm stood no chance.

Sipping his coffee, he checked the Leaderboards one last time. AtLas was back on top.

 _So_ _,_ _Jimmy. That's how it's going to be, eh?_

'Purchase successful!'

Within the next hour, BeaC0N Academy blew AtLas out of the water.

Cinder Fall was very happy. Her economic invasion plan was working so much better than she'd expected. She'd managed to start a pissing contest between the Headmasters of Remnant's four Huntsman Academies, and all the profit went straight into her account.

Why the hell did she bother stealing the Maiden's powers anyway? There was so much resistance, and it almost got her killed. Doing this was so much easier.

Huh. At the rate things were going, she'd have no need for Roman. The crook was getting too cocky for a small-time thief anyway.

"Soon," She laughed maliciously, rubbing her fingers together. "All the Lien will be mine!"

Overhearing her premature declaration of victory, Roman, Neo and Emerald teamed up to swipe her cards and chequebooks, pulling off the greatest heist in the history of Remnant and involuntarily saving the world.


	6. Spin It to Win It

**Salutations! A Silver Dolphin here. I'm running out of greetings to start off my AN. This chapter is brought to you by coffee, Man's** _ **true**_ **best friend. Regardless, thanks for reading on.**

 **A couple responses to reviews:**

 **MEleeSmasher: To me, Volume Three's conclusion was tragic, but somewhat expected. When I first watched RWBY, I was expecting a standard light hearted action/comedy series, albeit with incredible fight chorography.**

 **But as the series developed, it became clear that darker undertones were developing. When Rooster Teeth decided to permanently silence Tukson, I realized it wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Honestly, given what Pyrrha's name alludes to, I guessed she would have died at some point. And she did live up to her allusion. Volume Three's end was a pyrrhic victory—A victory where despite winning (As Cinder's plans were stalled) it came at too great a cost.**

 **Nordlending: Given what sparse dialogue Ren's had so far in the series, I can't glean much other than the fact that he is portrayed as calm, intelligent and sometimes lethargic. Attributes I'd believe would define a Scholar. Alternatively, I might have called him Martial Artist, but I wanted to stick to a single word.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Spin It to Win It

Superb Swordsmanship. The defining trait of the Arc lineage. Fencing. Gatka. Kendo. There's not a style that an Arc hasn't mastered. Roux Arc was matchless with his sword-and-shield combo, outlasting and overpowering any foe. Jade Arc handled the Katana with skill unseen in centuries. With subtle and graceful movements, she danced on the battlefield.

But all that paled in comparison when the family trait manifested in one Jaune Arc. He mastered a Sword Art no Arc had ever managed to before.

Jaune Arc mastered the art of self-injury.

To this very day, no one knows how he cut himself with a rubber sword. The number of bandages he used to patch himself up afterwards is better left unsaid.

"Jaune." The Scythe Master beckoned as he lazily dodged the blade for the tenth thousand time. "You suck with a sword."

Ignoring the slur, the Signal Rejectee kept up the pace, one swing after another. Qrow just kept on drinking, one swig after another. _Come on! Hit already! For the love of Oum he's not even sober!_

As the number of dodges edged closer to infinity, the Alcoholic finally ran out of whiskey. Tipping his hipflask over, and seeing the last drop land on the arena floor, he dodged again and sighed. Finally tired of constant evasion, he decided to take the spar a little more seriously.

In an expert's hands, the flask was a deadly weapon.

In one swift motion, the experienced Huntsman moved into Jaune's guard and destroyed his stance. With a quick jab, the flask backhanded the Rejectee's dominant hand, disarming him of his sword. A second thrust into the chest and the blonde's centre of gravity was warped. A desperate shield bash pressed forward in a gambit to regain momentum. A final leg sweep was all that was needed to reach the endgame.

"Face it, kid." Qrow lectured admonishingly, his right foot resting slothfully on the downed teen's chest plate. "You'll never cut it as a Huntsman, much less a Kingsman, using a sword."

 _Do you think I don't know that? Don't you think there's a reason I practice so hard?!_

"What do you want me to do?!" Distraught ran rampant. "It's the only thing I know!"

"That's the problem." Qrow stated. "It's the only thing you know."

Qrow removed his foot, and offered a hand to hoist Jaune up.

"Kid," The man asked as the blonde took the offered hand. "Do you know what separates a Kingsman from a Huntsman?"

"Err…no."

An audible sigh was heard. _Give me a break! No one bothered to tell me!_

"Two crucial traits." Qrow raised his index finger. "The first being adaptability."

"Don't you ever wonder why your training is so tough? Why you're forced to do things that don't seem necessary?" Qrow tutored, somehow sober.

Jaune was smart enough not to voice his thoughts. _I'm pretty sure throwing me off Bullheads, trying to gut me with scythes and playing days' worth of Chess is unnecessary._

"It's to prepare you for any situation. You train to fight. To think. To lead. You train to excel no matter the circumstances. And in Ozpin's words, you're training to survive every season. Come rain or shine you'll be ready."

"By this time next week, you'll have done some hand-to-hand combat training. And if you had that training, could'ya guess what would've happened in this spar?"

"I would've won?" Hope prevailed in the teen's eyes.

"No." Hope was shattered. "But you would've lasted a minute longer. And in a fight, a single second is enough for your opponent to make a mistake, and a chance for you to tide the tides."

"You see, Huntsmen can't adapt. Sure, they're a nightmare on the battlefield. But take away their weapons and you'll find most of them are no better than civilians."

"But a Kingsman, take away his weapons and you'll still find he has a backup plan with a dozen ways to ensure his victory. So you see where I'm going with this?"

"Err…" The extent of Jaune's vocabulary was phenomenal.

"Forget I asked." Jaune sulked. "What I'm trying to say, is that if you can't fight with a sword, you'll have to adapt. There's hundreds of different weapons out there and a thousand different fighting styles. So find another way to fight."

"Here." Qrow shoved a dark blue umbrella into Jaune's hands. "Try this."

The blonde teen was a staunch defender of common sense.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" He deadpanned. "You expect me to fight with an umbrella?"

"Don't let its appearance deceive you, kiddo. There's a lot more to it than you think." Qrow grinned a wry smile. "But I'll let you figure that out on your own."

"Why can't anyone here give me a straight answer?" Jaune complained despondently.

Ozpin spoke in fairy tales and chess metaphors. _Galahad_ made references to vintage films and novels no one had ever seen or read. Qrow would only give plausible answers when he was out of alcohol—which was at best once a month. At this point, Jaune was better at deciphering clues than actual combat.

"Where's the fun in that?" Qrow goaded.

Jaune smashed his head against the umbrella. He shortly discovered it was as harder than titanium.

"Now, the second trait." _Percival_ began, as the blonde attempted to regain his bearings.

"Nobility."

"…You mean we believe we're above others?" Jaune blanched. _I didn't join a blood supremacist cult did I?! Mom's going to knife me when she finds out!_

"Get your head outta your ass, kid _." Oh thank Monty. "_ There's nothing noble in being superior to your fellow men."

"True nobility is about being superior to your former self. It's the principle of self-actualization. To bring forth your very best and then thrive to surpass it." He quoted sagely.

In that moment, Qrow Branwen earned a lot of respect. It was quickly diminished when Jaune realized the Alcoholic was using _nobility_ as an excuse to drink. _Just because you fight best when drunk doesn't mean you can justify drinking that much liquor!_

"Regardless, keep these two traits in mind. If you take them to heart, you might be as good as me someday." Qrow finished. "Oh. And if you can't figure out how to use it, ask _Galahad_ about the umbrella. He's a real master with it."

* * *

"Leave the fish, Blake!" Yang hollowed. The Faunus-in-hiding put on a longing expression as the Grimm overran the makeshift grill, along with the last salmon stick. Gambit Shroud had never before longed so much to kill, no, execute Grimm.

The eight Hunters-to-be beat a hasty retreat. It made no sense to stay in the way of a stampede after all. With grace befitting a world-class performer, the Heiress used her speed Glyphs to pick up the pace. Alas, her elegance died when she nearly stumbled after hearing the surreal conversations happening around her.

"Have a plan, Jaune? I'm afraid I'm better at duelling than crowd control." Pyrrha calmly admitted her faults, casually gunning down the approaching Beowolves with her trusty Miló.

"Hmm. Since the objective is simply to survive till morning, we can retreat towards the Beacon Cliffs. Although that would mean releasing an onslaught of fresh Grimm onto other tired and weary initiates... " Jaune replied evenly, Aegis steadily picking off the ones Pyrrha didn't.

 _How are you two so calm?! I've never seen so many Grimm in one place before!_

"Nora, what did I tell you about discharging your weapon without checking your surroundings?" Ren lectured, a slight scowl adoring his expression. His dual submachine guns were, as expected, very good at dismantling the more agile Grimm.

"Not to do it?" The Valkyrie replied innocently. Her Warhammer possessed magnificent stopping power-almost as much as a Grenade Launcher.

"Then?"

"Whoops?"

 _…_ _All things considered, Ruby might not be the worst possible partner._

"Banzai!" Ruby turned tail and happily charged in the opposite direction, scythe poised to slay and decapitate.

 _Never mind._

"Wait up, Sis!" Yang grinned as she closed the distance between her and the horde of Grimm. Her fists glowed an entrancing fiery gold. "Don't start the party without me!"

 _Should I even be surprised?_

The real surprise was Blake.

To everyone else, the salmon dinner was merely delicious. But for a cat Faunus who lived her entire life eating White Fang handouts, which many Faunus claimed were worse than Atlesian Military rations, it was ecstasy. A taste of the divine. And when her little slice of Heaven was taken from her, Faunus instincts could be a bit overzealous…

The Ninja descended from the shadows upon the Grimm like an incarnation of rightful vengeance. _Your retribution shall be swift. And it_ _will_ _be painful. My salmon_ _must_ _be avenged!_

Weiss was a prideful person. She was hesitant to admit the look of promised pain in those powerful, silted amber eyes frightened her slightly. She was thankful the look was directed at the Grimm.

But the Heiress wouldn't stand for it when someone who had slandered the Schnee name stood unchallenged upon the field while she retreated. She'd take to the frontlines and prove herself worthy…and maybe make sure her dolt of a partner didn't get killed along the way.

Summoning a double layered speed/platform Glyph directly in front of her, she leapt purposefully and rebounded against it. Having rehearsed the technique countless times, she had no problem using the momentum to pierce through multiple Grimm. Taking a place by the prodigy's side, she quickly cemented her family's claims of knowing no fear.

The combined might of the four Huntresses completed halted the horde of Grimm for a few seconds. And the brief respite was all the Kingsman needed to adapt.

"I've got it, Pyrrha." Jaune stated confidently, eyeing an extensive fissure in the cavern wall. "We'll collapse the cave and seal the Grimm with it."

It didn't take long for Pyrrha think over his idea. With an eyebrow raised and a confused expression adorning her face, she turned to face her partner.

"That sounds grand, but how exactly do you intend to do that?" She rebutted. "None of us have piercing weapons, and Weiss's rapier doesn't look strong enough. The cave walls are rock solid…Excuse the pun."

Jaune suppressed a chuckle. It was an admittedly good pun. Grinning, he gestured towards his Aegis.

With the flick of a switch, the resonance of gears grinding echoed. The canopy of the umbrella retracted inwards, solidifying into one solid layer in the shape of a frustum. The sides of the ferrule withdrew and merged with the solidified frustum, exposing a sharpened edge.

"It's a spear?" The Spartan asked. His head shook sideways. "Lance?"

"No. Meet _Arondight._ " The last gear clicked into place. With a final clunk, serrated, winding spiral patterns emerged from the canopy. The Kingsman's grin widened. "It's a drill."

"That could work." Pyrrha gave an impressed look. "How do I help?"

"See that fissure over there? It extends all the way to the cave ceiling. If we can to get close, I'd be able to aggravate the fissure and collapse the cave. But we need a way to bypass the Grimm flock blocking the path…"

The pair quickly cycled through multiple possibilities. None looked too promising.

"Wow! Look Ren! Jaune's got a drill! Do you think he could pierce through a Grimm mask? It'd probably work on Beowolves and Nevermores and- no, wait! I got it! He could use it to blend pancake batter! Combined with your recipe we'd make the best pancakes ever!"

"Nora." A tired voice murmured. "Please concentrate."

"You got it, Ren!"

"I've got it, Pyrrha." Jaune concluded, a brilliant idea cementing in his mind. "Nora."

"Yeah, Jaune?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but see the massive crack in the cavern wall there?" The Valkyrie nodded. "I need you use Magnhild to launch me across the horde of Grimm. Then, you'll provide covering fire to…"

 _Launch me._ The words sounded like the second coming of Oum to her.

Nora Valkyrie had been waiting for this moment all her life. The chance to swing Magnhild in to someone with no repercussions and not see the targeted object shatter into nothingness like all the Grimm did. She wanted to see how far it'd fly before landing. For some strange reason, Ren had always vigorously protested trying it out. But this time…

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" The Valkyrie saluted, her voice doing a perfect impression of an Atlesian Specialist.

With the widest grin she'd had all week she shifted her Grenade Launcher into a Warhammer and prepared to tee off.

"Wait." Without looking, the Kingsman held his palm out, gesturing for her to stop. "Let me explain the rest of the plan to Ren and Pyrrha first. Now, Ren, I need you to-"

Standard logic did not apply to the oddity that was Nora Valkyrie.

"Fore!"

The four Huntresses holding the frontlines were treated to the sight of a shooting star.

* * *

 _Somehow, Ozpin, I blame you for this._

Jaune sailed pass the rock formations, mere meters above the sea of Grimm. He was set on a collision course with the fault of the cavern wall. He readied himself, strengthening his hold on Arondight's shaft.

Impact.

If Nora wasn't so keen on bashing in Grimm or lobbing explosives whenever she could, she'd make a fine golfer.

Arondight pierced deep into the fissure. Solidifying his footing on a crevice in the wall, the Kingsman angled himself into the best possible position. Instincts flaring, Jaune pivoted rapidly to the left, dodging a swipe from a leaping Ursa. With new prey to slaughter, some of the Grimm shifted their attention. _Where's my cover fire?!_

Justice rained from above. A hailstorm of grenades and bullets distracted the amassing Grimm flock. But it wasn't enough. The Grimm were too numerous to be suppressed without melee combat. The Kingsman quickly determined he'd be swamped by Ursa in under two minutes. He could take them. No doubt. But he wouldn't be able to execute the plan at the same time.

Jaune surveyed the cave for something useful. What he found was anything but. _Death Stalkers! Crap. This is bad._

"Ruby!" He hollered. The Prodigy took a quick break from the front. "Death Stalkers inbound!"

Ruby Rose was not the most tactically inclined, and certainly was not book smart, but she seemed to have an intuitive, almost instinctual grasp of combat. The Prodigy knew the combined might of the eight Hunters-in-training would have withstood and eventually overwhelmed the horde of Beowolves and Ursa.

So when she heard Jaune say the Grimm would unleash hell on the other initiates if they chose to flee, there was really only one choice left. Banzai charging straight into the enemy. Well…she knew how to fight. Not how to plan.

But she didn't need planning skills to know Death Stalkers changed the equation entirely. They'd lose the fight if things continued.

"Weiss! Yang! Blake!" She called out firmly. "Death Stalkers incoming! Retreat towards Jaune!"

"Got it, Sis!" Yang's acknowledgement seemed to speak for all of them. The four abandoned the frontlines and quickly backpedalled. Prioritizing speed over decimating Grimm, they fast tracked back to Jaune, taking the heat off him.

"Jaune! Let's move!" Ruby urged, casually beheading a stray Beowolf.

"Ruby! I've got a plan. I need you to keep the Grimm off me for three minutes. I'll collapse the cave and seal all the Grimm with it!"

"How are you going to—" Silver eyes became sliver stars. "Is that Aegis's second form?! Is that a Drill! It's so cool!"

"Now's not the time, Ruby. Just keep the Grimm off me!"

With a click of a button, Arondight clashed against stone, quickly deepening the fissure. Cracks soon emerged.

"Got it!" She replied, confidence resounding. The Prodigy assumed command.

"Yang, Blake! Take the left! Focus on stalling!" She ordered.

The sound of Yang's war cry and renewed gunfire overwhelmed the clamour of Arondight drilling through the cracks in the wall.

"Weiss, I need you with me on the right. Do you think you can make some kind of barrier with your Ice Dust?"

"Humph. Of course I can! It'd be child's play." The Heiress smugly replied, spinning Myrtenaster's Dust Cylinder. "It won't last long, but it'll stall them for a least a few minutes."

With a quick swish of Myrtenaster, the temperature of the cave dropped sharply. Ice walls were the new roadblocks. Weiss suddenly remembered something. "Oh. And who put you in charge?"

There was no need to respond.

"It's Hammer Time!" The Valkyrie cheered.

The picturesque sight of an Ursa Major shooting for the moon ensured her question went unanswered. The vibration from its impact on the ceiling could be felt on the ground. Stray fragments pelted the floor. The separated trio returned to the group.

"Yes, Nora. Yes it is." The Scholar remarked. No one could tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Jaune! Do you need help?" Pyrrha asked.

"No need. Just get everyone ready to make a run for it." He replied evenly.

The Kingsman knew quite a bit about mining. Not enough to consider himself a Miner, but enough to tell the old, hollowed cavern only needed one more small push to cause a cave-in.

The cylindrical dial oscillated out of Arondight's shaft. He slipped in the emerald green vial and withdrew the drill from the fissure.

With a pull of a trigger, momentum was once again his friend. Wind raced out of the back end of the drill. As if shot out of a cannon, Arondight speared into the fissured, the turbine spinning with incredible tempo.

 _Click._

Nora's Warhammer wasn't the source of the tremors. The cave was doomed to collapse.

Jaune swiftly withdrew Arondight and shifted it back into his favoured form. Joining up with the others he warned them urgently.

"The cave's coming down! We've got to move!"

"He's right guys, we've gotta go!" Ruby echoed.

The Prodigy set the pace. The eight explorers fell into a wedge formation, equipping their weapons for ranged combat. Thankfully, the Grimm had not managed to encircle them. With concentrated fire on the occasional hindrance (and a call of "Out of the way, sucker!" from Yang), the group swiftly left the cave.

The sound of rocks crumbling and Grimm dying was music to Jaune's ears. The group, standing safely on a grassy field watched the cave-in. Tension easing, he allowed his mind to wander. _What was that quote again?_

"I love it when a plan comes together." He uttered in his best movie voice. _By Monty that sounded so cool!_

"Well said!" The Spartan declared.

 _Right now!_

"Looks like we won this one by a-"

"Don't say it Yang!" Ruby pleaded.

" _Landside._ Eh, guys? Eh? Eh?" _Come on…_

Cricket noises were the only audible sound for miles. The Heiress was not amused. Her sister palmed her face. Pyrrha put on a polite smile. The rest were unimpressed, but at least Jaune looked slightly bemused! _Could it be? My first fan?_

"Well…Does anyone know the way back to the cliffs?" Ren, ever the voice of reason, asked the logical question.

Silence was normally a very welcome break for the Scholar. But eight teenagers standing around not saying anything was well and truly awkward.

"Well. Looks like the conversation just _eroded_."

"Yang…" Ruby dragged out, her palm melting into her face.

Above the painful groans, a single snort was heard.

 _Yang: One. Everyone else: Zero._

* * *

 **AN: Somehow, this chapter feels a bit lacking. Dang it. It's hard to paint the Grimm as an actual threat when every member of the cast can curb stomp pretty much anything number of Grimm before tiring. There's a lot more to write about during character vs. character fights rather than annihilating nameless Grimm…**

 **There were quite a lot of hints given about Aegis's second form. Even the very first paragraph made subtle suggestions about Kingsman Jaune's favoured combat style. Even the title** ** _Lancelot_** **alluded to it. Kudos to the one guy who PM'ed me with the correct guess.**

 **I've always wondered why canon RWBY doesn't have any drill-like weaponry. I mean, there's gun-chucks, flying swords, and fantastical weapons but not a drill? I'd imagine it to be quite an effective weapon against Grimm.**

 **Anyway, I've only got one question to ask this time. Of all the Omakes I've written, which was your favourite? I'm really curious.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

I've read way too many Harry Potter Fanfictions these past few weeks…

Omake: A different kind of Magic.

In his long life, the man earned many titles. The _Emerald Wizard_. The _Grand Magus._ The Supreme Mugwump. He didn't know why everyone thought him to be a magician of sorts. Yes, his hair was as pale as the shattered moon and his voice did nothing to dissuade people from believing so. His mind was sharp and Vale's council heeded his advice. But he felt none of those titles truly described him.

Nevertheless, if people so passionately deemed him a Magician, who was he to deny them?

So he decided to style himself a title. One that truly described him.

 _From this day forth, I shall be known as the Shipping Sorcerer._

 _No, no. Perhaps the Pairing Conjurer? Hmm…A thought to dwell on._

As dusk had fallen and Beacon's residents retired for the night, the self-proclaimed Shipping Sorcerer forwent his regular suit in favour of something more casual. No, not something as horrendous as _Lancelot's_ Onesie—he'd never be caught wearing that, but something simply more comfortable and easier to sleep in.

Slipping on his clothes of choice-a tee shirt with the letters 'OTP' printed across the front and a reasonably stylish pair of long black pants, he switched on his holographic desk display.

The glow from the screen illuminated the dark office. Operating the device, the screen switched to show the current position of Beacon's latest initiates.

His plans had begun to bear fruit.

Each and every candidate believed their destined partner would be randomized. Chosen by making eye contact of all things. Fate would decide their loyal companion, the one person who'd share their burden. Monty would name the one friend who'd go through hell and back with a smile just to help…

Nope. It was all planned.

In the Wizard's eyes, eye contact was equivalent to 'love at first sight'. As with every year, he paired up each and every Beacon student. It wasn't even hard. Tweak the trajectory of the launch pads, shift around a couple lockers, a wee bit of blackmail and Voilà! Partners for life.

The Sorcerer smiled as he skimmed through the cameras.

 _Long live Arkos!_

Pairing up a lonely champion with an old friend from the past she thought she'd never see again? Let that ship sail! The fact that she was the future fall maiden was merely a bonus.

An excitable girl who claimed she wasn't 'together-together' but threatened to break the legs of anyone getting close to her loyal childhood friend?

There was not a chance in hell of Ren getting any other partner. He'd made sure of that.

A tsundere Heiress and a cute, adorkable prodigy? Destiny in the making!

The Sorcerer clasped his hands together and let out a couple chuckles which sounded suspiciously evil.

 _Soon…All my ships will be canon!_

"Oz-Ozpin?" An uncharacteristically meek voice sounded.

"Glynda?" Silence returned to the dark office. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Err. Well. I just needed your signature for these tax records due tomorrow…"

"Very well. Pass them over."

As the deputy Headmistress waited to receive the documents, she found the atmosphere to be extremely awkward. Glynda knew Ozpin had his quirks…but that maniacal laughter didn't sit well with her. She'd never seen him dressed so casually either. She had to sate her curiosity.

"Pardon me, Ozpin." She questioned. "But what were you doing?"

 _Deflect!_

The Headmaster smiled, letting out a quiet chuckle. It calmed Glynda considerably.

"Merely watching a romance play out." He smoothly fibbed, handing back the signed documents. "This latest season's drama has been quite remarkable."

"Oh. Of course, a television drama." She nodded. "By the way, what does O-T-P stand for?"

"One True Pairing." He _lied_. "Fans of the drama refer to their favoured couple as their one true pairing. I'm no exception."

Glynda felt a little foolish. How could she possibly think Ozpin would be doing something malicious? Judging someone by the way they laughed? Only those Faunus-haters could be so brash.

"Well, I shan't disturb you then. I'll see you in the morning." She made to leave.

"Indeed." He bade farewell.

His deception sustained, despite the cliché, Ozpin couldn't help but monologue.

"Oh poor, naïve Glynda." He chuckled. "OTP doesn't stand for One True Pairing. Not anymore."

 _"_ It stands for _My_ True Pairing." He crackled.

" _Ozpin's_ True Pairing."

By the shattered moon, I hereby swear.

To guard the love and passion, of my sacred pairs.

Let those who try to stop what's right,

Beware the Shipping Wizard's Might!


	7. Of Hopes and Complacency

**I** **t's been a while! A Silver Dolphin here. This chapter was brought to you by my smartphone, the shining light in the darkness that is computer failure. Oh. And coffee. This chapter was also brought to you by coffee. But, seriously, all my notes and a whole chapter typed up, erased by a hard drive failure… Tough luck, huh?**

 **A couple responses to reviews:**

 **Armyx: Yep, all those questions will be answered in good time.**

 **Yagonator: He might, though it wouldn't be a major role.**

 **Guest: The word 'Bemused' has more than one definition. The meaning I meant to imply last chapter was: Having feelings of wry or tolerant amusement. I suppose it's not really well known though…**

 **Note: The** _ **Pairing**_ **poll is up on my profile page. You know what to do. (Let the shipping commence!)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Hopes and Complacency

His eyes swept the battlefield in a last ditch attempt to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. But as he saw what remained of his men, the last vestige of hope faltered. He would have no victory. Of the fifteen men he had at the start, he was left with merely two.

One was trapped behind enemy lines. A wall of stone stood between him and any chance of regrouping. The other was immobilized. Besieged on three sides by his foe's foot soldiers, no escape was possible.

He understood there was but one option left.

With a despondent expression and empty eyes, the Signal Rejectee toppled his King for the eighty-seventh time that month.

"Checkmate again, huh…" Jaune voiced out the phrase, slowly and mournfully declaring his loss. _Why can't I get this right? Why can't I do anything right?_

"I've been undefeated in Chess for longer than you've been alive, Jaune." Ozpin consoled. "There's no shame in losing to an experienced opponent."

The scion of the Arc lineage had always doubted his ability.

He didn't have the strength of his father, so he never won a spar. He didn't have the wisdom of his grandfather, so he could never win in games of wit and strategy. He didn't even have the flair for swordsmanship all Arcs had…

 _It's alright, Jaune! Don't worry_ _. If being a Huntsman doesn't work out_ _, there'll always be a place for you back home. No matter what happens!_

So he didn't even have the confidence of his family.

"I-I can't do this… I'm just not cut out for this."

The Wizard looked at the hollowed eyes he'd only ever seen in men who'd given up. _Ah. So the time has come for the true test to begin._

Becoming a Kingsman Agent meant undertaking and overcoming many trials. Trials that would break a lesser man. The first ordeal was the always the hardest-To experience systematic defeat, day in day out, without respite.

Under the guise of training, Jaune was to lose each and every game he played or battle he fought. He'd be made to lose all semblance of confidence.

But there was a purpose to this. A method to the madness. It was a test of character and inner strength. To be a Kingsman, _Arthur_ needed to see a trait he'd found only in the greatest of Hunters and leaders.

"Oh?" The Wizard sounded. "And why would you think so?"

"I'm a failure. I can't fight! I don't have any skills! I can't even win a lousy game of chess! I'm…deadweight."

"Now, now, Jaune. Don't put yourself down." He paused to take a sip of coffee. "You do have skills."

A glimmer of hope shorn through the darkness.

"Really?" He hungered for even the slightest boost in confidence.

"Of course." _Yes!_

"You've made the best espresso I've ever had the pleasure of tasting. When you fail your training, I'll get you a job as a barista."

 _Damn it... Wait. When? When you fail?!_

 _It's alright, Jaune! Don't worry_ _. If being a Huntsman doesn't work out_ _, there'll always be a place for you back home. No matter what happens!_

"So, where does that leave us?" He resigned. "Should I save you the trouble, and pack my bags?"

"Your scores so far certainty dictate you should." He paused. "But is your resolve truly so shallow?"

 _Don't leave bro! It's a scary world out there! What if you don't make it back?_

The Rejectee visibly slackened.

 _I'm…I'm sure you'll do fine. Just promise your big sis to come home safe alright?_

With his shoulders slumped and face downcast, he sighed yet again.

 _Does no one believe in me?_

 _Jaune. Grandson. Before you leave, I'll give you one piece of advice._

"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising again. So don't quit. The path you'll take is long and perilous, and one day you'll face what seems insurmountable. But just remember one thing. I believe in you."

As hope prevailed, his posture straightened. With fists clenched tightly, his doubts were banished. His conviction and determination grew with each word spoken.

"Wise words." _Arthur_ smiled forlornly. "One of Roux's choice quotes, I believe."

"Jaune. In the time I've spent as Beacon's headmaster, I've noticed a pattern. Every great Huntsman and Huntress has shared one thing in common." The Wizard lectured. "They hit an impregnable wall. A wall that wouldn't yield to the strongest hit nor be scaled by the most agile of Hunters. It was when others gave up that these great Hunters earned their place on History's page by simply throwing themselves at the wall relentlessly until the smallest crack appeared."

Renewed determination could be seen in the Failure's eyes. "So…All I need do to, is not give up?"

Ozpin nodded.

"It's either that or having a ridiculously overpowered semblance. Say, like telekinesis." Ozpin was simply being realistic. He was certainly not in any way jealous.

"Damn it."

"But in all seriousness, Jaune, heed your grandfather's advice. After all, Roux was nothing if not a paragon of wisdom." _Arthur_ instructed. "Now, onto the next game."

Despite the second wind and strengthened resolve, losing at chess was still very disheartening. Ozpin somehow managed to manoeuvre his King all over the playing field with seemingly reckless abandon while keeping it out of Check. Wasn't the goal of chess to protect the king?

"Can we please take a break?" He attempted to delay.

"I'm afraid not. Both of us have schedules to keep to. I believe after this, you have field and silent communications training. But perhaps I could offer a little incentive. Should you manage to take out at least half my pieces in the next match, I'll teach you a personal skill of mine."

"How about a _coffee_ break first? I've recently found an interesting mix…"

The tried and true method of bribery worked wonders.

* * *

"It takes great courage to choose the path of the Huntsman. And even more so, to take the first step. But while courage will grant you immerse strength, this burden you have chosen to shoulder is a heavy one. A burden too heavy to bear alone. There is a reason why Huntsmen often work in teams of four…"

The Wizard of Beacon always had a way with words. To leave an audience of hormonal teenagers spellbound was no easy feat after all. Thus, to many of the young Hunters-to-be, the speech was nothing short of inspirational, and served as confirmation that they'd made the right decision in becoming one of Remnant's guardians.

But to a few others, the speech was nothing more than background noise. It was merely a distraction from what was truly important.

"Renny? Why does Professor Ozpin keep blinking?" Nora asked curiously, oblivious to Ren's attempt to fall asleep standing. It wasn't his fault they hadn't gotten any sleep in the past thirty-six hours.

"I'm sure he's just got something in his eye, and simply doesn't want to bring it to attention." He replied unfazed, both eyes glued shut.

"Something in both eyes?" Nora questioned understandably, right before applying common sense.

"I've got it! He must be blinking in Morse code or something! Maybe he's sending out a super-secret message only a spy could decipher?! Maybe we could try that! 'Sloth' can be two quick left eye blinks and…"

As used as he was to Nora logic, sometimes the ideas she came up with were truly ridiculous. How fast would a person have to blink to convey even the simplest of sentences anyway?

"Nora." He took the time and effort to slowly affix a palm onto his forehead. "Please…just listen to the speech and treasure the moment."

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, eyebrows upturned in slight worry. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"It's nothing, Pyrrha. Just a bit of leftover dirt." He replied evenly, eyelids constantly fluttering. "I'll be fine in a minute."

'I'm sorry, _Lancelot_. We can't just give your team special treatment. In the interest of fairness each team must be given identical lodgings.'

'But sir, from what I've seen, four beds would already take up the entire room! I won't be able to make your coffee for you without any space to brew it or stock ingredients.'

Ozpin's visage suddenly sharpened, eliciting heightened awareness from the room. The potential loss of coffee would be nothing short of devastating. He almost rushed in giving a response.

'Why would that mean you can't brew my coffee? That's cardinal. Use the Beacon Kitchens. I'll get Glynda to give you access.'

'Cardinal?'

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Criminal (CRML), led by Cardin Winchester."

The hall went silent. The newly christened Team CRML looked like robbers caught in the middle of a heist. It didn't help that their combat outfits styled them as if they were gangsters.

Cardin looked betrayed. Russel tried to keep a stoic face. Sky was on the verge of tearing. Dove Bronzewing silently cursed his parents. _What kind of middle name is_ _Myna?! Why dad? Why name your son after a bunch of birds?!_

"Ahem." The Wizard seamlessly took the mistake in stride. "From this day forward, you will work together as Team Cardinal (CRDL), led by Cardin Winchester."

Jaune quickly jumpstarted the applause, hoping to save the new team a bit of face. It was simply bad luck that Ozpin was distracted by a more important conversation. Coffee always took precedence after all. The four teens left the stage hastily.

'Ozpin, the chef looked ready to murder me when I asked him if I could brew my own pot yesterday! And the machine looked like it hadn't be cleaned in years!'

The Wizard took a moment to gaze into the depths of his coffee mug. He promptly denied finding an ant floating in his drink.

'But how can that be? The coffee you brewed yesterday was delicious.'

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby (RWBY). Led by... Ruby Rose!"

The look of surprise plastered on the Prodigy's face would have won an award for best actress, but the expression of shock on her partner's face would have stunned the world.

Alas, both reactions were promptly ignored in light of hearing the terrifying state of Beacon's coffee machines.

'I had to grind the beans using _Arondight!_ Look, sir, remember the café set up back in Mistral? I'm still in contact with the supplier. They'll supply me with the best equipment and coffee beans money can buy. All I need is somewhere a bit more spacious to set it up and I'll guarantee you a fresh pot every day…'

'Very well. Check your scroll in an hour's time.'

"And lastly, Jaune Arc." The two men exchanged nods. "Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper (JNPR)."

The bear hug Ren received from the Valkyrie forced his eyes wide open. Pyrrha nurtured a sincere smile and offered Jaune a friendly shoulder bump. The Kingsman grinned and returned the gesture, begrudgingly thanking Qrow for balance training.

"Led by Jaune Arc!"

* * *

As darkness descended and the shattered moon lit the sky, his body finally gave out. His weapons laid abandoned, just out of arm's reach. The Scholar's spirit was spent and he could go no further. His mind drifted in and out of the world of the living. Yielding to the darkness, he entered night's embrace with one final thought.

 _Where have you been all my life?_

Although watching Ren attempt to fuse with his new queen-size bed was entertaining, the remaining members of Team JNPR were more interested in exploring the two-storey loft they'd been given to live in.

The first floor of the open concept loft was furnished with a fully equipped kitchen, a backroom and a spacious living-cum-dining area. The second storey was reserved for four queen-sized beds, outfitted with a set of dressers and a desk for each person, completed with a window opening up to a picturesque view of the Emerald Forest. All in all, the loft looked as if it'd been meant to be a showroom of sorts rather than a place to live.

Realization quickly settled in. Pyrrha shuddered at the thought of receiving the V.I.P treatment at Beacon Academy. Especially since she'd done nothing to deserve it.

"Can Beacon really afford to give such amenities to students?" Pyrrha asked, staring at the grandest coffee maker she'd ever seen. It was even more spectacular than the grand piano in the middle of the floor.

She didn't like the feel of the place. Despite the grandeur, it felt so empty…

"No," Jaune commented, unfastening a jute bag filled with Vacuo's finest beans. "But as a fellow coffee aficionado, Professor Ozpin's letting us have the place in exchange for my skills as a barista. Oh, and that coffee machine was paid for out of my own pocket."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much of a hassle?" Pyrrha enquired. "Just let me know if I can help."

"Not to worry, partner. I used to be a barista, remember?" He reminded. "Though, I'd like to use that backroom as my private study if that's okay."

"Sure. And umm, Jaune? Not that I'm complaining, but is that offer to redecorate still open? The loft somehow feels a bit…unwelcoming to me."

"Of course." He smiled. "An Arc never goes back on his word. Let's just get Ren and Nora to agree first."

After literally dragging Ren out of bed, and stopping Nora from ravaging the kitchen for pancake ingredients, the newly christened team JNPR congregated at the sofas in the living area.

"Alright." The Kingsman began, hoisting a glass of champagne (apple juice) into the air. "First off, a toast to a successful initiation!"

"Cheers." The Scholar smiled.

"Yeah!" The Valkyrie exclaimed.

"Hear, hear." Pyrrha beamed.

"So before we're all inundated in homework and classes, I'd like to propose a redecorating. I already have a theme in mind."

"See, Pyrrha and I are actually old friends."

The smile adorning her face would've made front page on every tabloid in Remnant.

"And we first met in a nice, homely café. It was called the _Bastion_. The owner, Rucks, was foreign to Mistral, and named it such as he considered the café his own personal sanctuary. It wasn't perfect, but trust me, it lived up to its name."

As Jaune displayed a couple pictures of a simply, yet elegantly designed café interior on his scroll, Pyrrha chipped in.

"Since Mistral wasn't exactly the… safest place in Remnant, the cafe was like an oasis in the desert. I think it'd be great if we had our own _Bastion_."

"I don't see why not…though remodelling would be costly." Ren was agreeable. "Nora?"

"I'll cover the costs," Jaune offered. "I've quite a bit of lien I don't know what to do with."

"I'll chip in too." Pyrrha added.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's do it Ren!"

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes twitched as they gazed at the moustached Huntsman. Jaune Arc was not amused. He was in fact rather peeved.

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night!" Peter Port flamboyantly decreed, moustache twirling with every word spoken. "Ah, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

 _…_ _I left my post in the Atlesian Military for this?_

"Let us begin our first lesson with a story. A tale of a young, handsome man…Who could he be, you ask?"

 _Just another few days and I'd have uncovered what P.E.N.N.Y was but no…Now I'm stuck attending a class I could probably teach!_

"Why, none other than myself, of course!"

Paying only cursory attention to the 'lecture' and dispelling his irritation as best he could, Jaune turned his mind to _Arthur's_ latest instructions. _Why would Pyrrha warrant a Kingsman as a guard? What's your angle, Ozpin?_

Pyrrha Nikos was certainty important, there was no doubt about that. As one of Remnant's most prominent celebrities and Mistral's poster girl, she was incredibly influential. Especially so among the youth and Huntsmen aspirants. But her popularity was due to her combat prowess and grace in battle. What good would a bodyguard do her?

His former assignment of ensuring that the Kingsmen were kept abreast of Atlas's latest developments—particularly as their military was building arms—was certainly more important. What could have possibly happened?

 _Have I ever led you wrong before, Lancelot? I will tell you when the time is right. For now, just bide your time and rouse no suspicion._

The Kingsman let out a sigh. Ozpin's leadership was never in any doubt. But being reduced to playing the role of a student after being so active in the field…a bit of stress relief would do some good.

"So, who amongst you believe themselves to be the embodiment of the traits of a Huntsman?" Peter finished, briefing eyeing the cage.

Recognizing the opportunity for what it was, the Kingsman rose to the occasion. "I do, Profess-"

"I do, Sir!" The Heiress interjected.

 _Can I go one day without being interrupted? Please Monty?_

* * *

Sky blue eyes twitched with escalating frequency as they gazed upon the reason she wasn't made leader. What had _she_ done to deserve the leadership role? The _dunce_ had charged straight into battle without even thinking!

The sound of pencil on paper brought her attention to the notes Ruby was jotting down. Her handwriting wasn't neat, but with the speed she wrote them at, Weiss couldn't expect any better. Her glare softened as she begrudgingly approved of Ruby's diligent work ethic. _Well, I suppose you deserve the benefit of the doubt…_

Content, she returned her attention to the lecture and resumed writing her own notes. But before her pen touched the page, a childish snicker brought her gaze back to Ruby, who proudly displayed her 'notes'.

 _Professor…Poop?_

The Heiress felt slighted.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable! Responsible! Steadfast in resolve!"

Ruby Rose was once again in dreamland. Sleeping in her very first class.

Perhaps 'slighted' was too gentle a word.

She was livid.

 _Why? Why were you made leader? You charge into battle without the slightest plan! You mess around in class! I fought and bled for the chance to enter this academy! I studied under the most sadistic of teachers for this opportunity! What did you do, you dunce?_

Ozpin had chosen wrong. _So be it._

"So, who amongst you believe themselves to be the embodiment of the traits of Huntsman?" The professor finished.

"I do, Profess-" The _partner thief_ began.

She'd proven her worth before, and she'd gladly do it again.

"I do, Sir!"

* * *

 **AN: So what'll Professor Port do if two people rise to the challenge? How about a duel before actual sparring class? Or perhaps he'd change the challenge to a challenge that's more challenging than challenging a charging Boarbatusk?**

 **Anyway, while this chapter seems rather out of place (thank you hard-drive failure), especially the dorm section, its chief purpose is to serve as set-up for future events. While I wouldn't call it foreshadowing, some of the scenes do set the stage for what's to come.**

 **If you're wondering what the inspiration was for the first scene, it was basically a description of what happened when all the data was lost for this story: First came depression, then the urge to give up, but after an inspiring quote, a slight hope arose and I eventually pulled through, resolve strengthened.**

 **Anyway, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter and hearing your thoughts on this.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

Omake: Traditions of the Lie Dynasty

Jaune Arc was a caring person. Always willing to aid another, he often put his friends' needs in front of his own. Having excelled at first-aid training in addition to first-hand experience in taking care of seven huntresses-in-training, he was the first to notice the constant bags under Ren's eyes.

No matter which day of the week it was, Ren Lie was always exhausted. While it never seemed to affect him—Even Weiss couldn't compete with his graceful movements in and out of combat—, the Kingsman was certain the weariness was detrimental to his health.

"Ren," Jaune ventured. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Raising an eyebrow, involuntarily emphasizing his swollen eyes, he replied affirmatively. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Are you doing alright, Ren? I know for a fact that Nora's been less active lately, and yet you still seem as tired as ever." Jaune expressed his worries. "If there's something keeping you awake at night or anything bothering you, let me know alright?"

A grateful smile adorned Ren's face.

"Your compassion knows no bounds, huh?" He ribbed. "Well, there is something I could use your help with."

"As you know, Nora and I are orphans." The Scholar expounded. "But while Nora might not remember much about her family, I could never forget mine. I was raised as the heir of the Lie Clan. A clan known for their unparalleled skills in martial arts which could trace its origins from even before The Great War."

"That's impressive." Jaune remarked.

Nodding, Ren continued. "But as the clan lived in relative isolation, despite our martial might, it fell before a Grimm invasion. The clansmen were scattered. Thousands of years of tradition and history were lost in a single moment."

The Scholar's expression hardened for a moment, before settling back into his default stoic look.

"Thus, every night, as the last surviving member of the Lie Clan, I embrace its traditions, and practice the sacred movements dutifully. These movements form the basis of my martial arts." Ren finished.

"Well, that explains why you're always so tired. Just make sure you don't overdo it, alright?" Jaune returned. "But anyway, what do you need help with?"

"There's a movement that I've never been able to complete. My clan has always preached about the importance of balance; the theory of Yin and Yang. So to finish this dance, I require a partner."

"…I'd be honoured." _Ancient martial arts? This is going to be so awesome!_

Rhythmic music reverberated against the walls. Dressed in costume, Ren stepped into the centre of the floor and gestured for Jaune to join.

"Ren." Jaune shot the Scholar a deadpan look. "Weren't we going to practice a sacred dance?"

"Isn't that what you agreed to help me with?"

"Yes, but what are we doing in a club?"

"The most sacred dance of the Lie Clan." Ren declared, his face the very definition of seriousness.

As the disco ball descended, Ren revealed his true colours. He stretched his arm out high and pointed his finger towards the sky. Jaune was forever haunted by what followed.

"The Endless Disco Fever."

"Now sing with me the song of my people!"

 _Remember Jaune, an Arc never goes back on his word._

"Damn it."

Manly tears were shed that day.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Stayin' alive. Stayin' alive."

"Do the Hustle!"

"Ren! I can't feel my legs!"

"Jaune, you don't have to move your feet! Just feel the rhythm of the disco beat!"

After eventually involving Pyrrha, and extracting a promise from Nora not to mount the disco ball—there was no way it'd work as a wrecking ball-, Team JNPR went on to become world class dancers, dominating Beacon's prom scene for four straight years.

 **Omake Note: I tried to come up with a logical explanation for team JNPR's awesome dance scene in volume two. I obviously failed**.


	8. Of Fencing and Taunting

**Hello again! A Silver Dolphin here. It's been quite a while since my last post. Well, life's been giving me lemons lately. The problem is, that I can't exactly brew coffee with lemons. Well…you can, but it ruins the taste. Bleh. As usual, this chapter is brought to you by coffee.**

 **I feel this chapter could've used more work, truly. But I haven't updated in such a long time that I thought you guys would feel better knowing I'm still alive and kicking rather than wait a couple more weeks.**

 **A couple responses to reviews:**

 **Dragoon109: While you have a point, having a Kingdom building arms for a purpose you don't know would be terrifying. For instance, say a certain communist country were suddenly capable of Nuclear weapons production, I think finding out more would be a prudent course of action.**

 **The PhantomHokage: In all honesty, I had Arkos or Knightshade as the intended pairing. But the Poll results are out and I did say I'd try my best to follow through with them…We'll see.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Of Fencing and Taunting

Unmatched military might. No other phrase could so perfectly describe the Kingdom of Atlas. Under the direction of the Ruling Council, the Atlesian Military was the greatest martial power on the face of Remnant.

Advanced state-of-the-art technology ensured Atlas would never be outgunned. Conscription policies all but guaranteed they'd never be outnumbered. And with the might of the Air Fleet, the former kingdom of Mantle would never see defeat.

Yet it was none of these factors which crowned Atlas king of military might.

Under the direct command of General Ironwood, the _specialists_ were the real reason the Atlesian Military stood unchallenged. Given only the finest, most advanced equipment and recruiting only the best Atlas Academy had to offer, these Huntsmen turned Soldiers ensured the might of Atlas would never falter. And of course, the best Atlas Academy had to offer was a Schnee…

Winter Schnee was livid.

 _Her_ unit was under investigation? A spy in _her_ ranks? Her promotion denied because some foolish pencil-pushing colonel believed a spy had infiltrated _her_ company? Preposterous. What basis could he possibly have to merit such a claim? She personally vetted every recruit in her company. A spy would've been rooted out instantly.

 _Calm yourself, Winter. Never let emotions overpower you._

"Good." The pencil-pusher asserted. "You are dismissed. I suggest you get something to eat before the Mess Hall closes. The food's been particularly good as of late."

"Thank you, _sir_." She vocalized, the disdain in her voice struggling to be contained. "A report will be compiled by twenty-one hundred hours."

With a flawless salute, she left the pencil-pusher's office, the door slamming only slightly more loudly than it usually did. Silently fuming, she departed for the Mess Hall. While she wasn't exactly hungry, the rations distributed lately had indeed been remarkably delicious.

 _Curses._

The Mess was closed. Merely two servicemen remained inside, cleaning up. As was standard practice for soldiers, her gaze instantaneously flickered to the insignias and ranks of the personnel.

 _'_ _For where man may falter, Machine will not.'_

The well-built older serviceman wore the crest of the engineering corps, denoting him as a technician. At the rank of First Lieutenant, he was above her _current_ standing. But seeing as he belonged to a different formation, he couldn't order her around.

' _For the glory of Atlas, we lead with pride.'_

The second serviceman was someone she recognized instantly.

"You know son, I'm glad soldiers like you are finally taking an interest in how the Paladin machinery works! We take years to develop these revolutionary designs and you specialists just bring'em outfield for a day and they come back as heaps of Oum-forsaken scrap metal!"

"Yeah, we're always very rough on them. It's always embarrassing to return them back sliced in half or covered in grime. Sorry about that. Hey, would you mind if I visit the workshop sometime? It'd be good for me to know how to do field repairs."

"Of course not, sonny! Always willing to teach someone eager to learn. I'll even show you how to read the schematics! "

"Great! How about-"

A strict, icy tone resounded throughout the Mess hall.

Winter was coming.

"Sergeant Arc!"

Spotting the incoming Schnee with a scowl sullying her face, the technician decided that he'd be much more comfortable in his workshop rather than in her presence. Forgetting his rank, he quickly left the sergeant with his scroll number, a promise to meet and fled the canteen.

"Hello!" Jaune greeted his commander cheerfully, reeling off the success of guaranteeing himself a guided tour of Atlas's latest tech.

"Silence, you boob!"

Thwack.

"Ow!" He complained, soothing the fresh boil on his head. "What did I do?"

He hadn't actually done anything. She really just needed to vent. In truth, Jaune had been the very image of a perfect soldier. She'd truly hit the jackpot when he was assigned to her command.

Unlike the rank and file under her purview, Jaune took to strategy and field command like a fish took to water. She couldn't remember the last time she had a logistic or accounting problem either. And while he wasn't as skilled in combat as her (she was a Schnee, after all), it could be chalked up to inexperience.

Furthermore, he'd somehow managed to foster an affable relationship with the tech division if the lieutenant he was chatting with was any indication. It also didn't hurt that he was a good cook. She'd never imagined looking forward to eating rations. Winter had no doubts he'd quickly climb the ranks. But for now…

"You will watch your tongue, _Sergeant_." She ordered. "That's no way to speak to a superior officer."

"I'm sorry, _Second Lieutenant_." He grimaced.

"Your punishment will be mess hall duty for the next week."

Definitely no ulterior motions…

"But ma'am, I'm already on mess hall duty." Jaune rebutted.

"Oh…"

"Actually, while I enjoy cooking, isn't it about time someone switched out with me?" The Sergeant questioned. "I've been on this duty ever since I was posted here…"

Her anger was temporarily replaced by an emotion a Schnee was never supposed to show.

Fear.

She'd have a munity on her hands if she reassigned Jaune. And with how her unit was under investigation, she could kiss any chance of a promotion goodbye if that happened.

"Then instead," She ignored his comment. "You'll be sparring with me today."

She felt a slight smirk adorn her face as Jaune flinched. Sparring was the best way to relieve stress. And she had a lot of stress to relieve.

Her favourite sergeant was definitely good in combat, especially so for his age. He'd proven himself to be a tough challenge. But she wasn't a lieutenant for nothing and with her versatile semblance, she hadn't lost a match yet.

"Could we have a coffee break first, ma'am? See, I've recently discovered a new brew…"

Sometimes, the tried and true method of bribery didn't work wonders.

"No. Report to training room two by fourteen-hundred hours."

"Damn it."

* * *

"Ho ho! It appears two have risen to the challenge! It bolsters my spirit to see youthful Hunters such as yourselves volunteering!" The grey-haired teacher declared, his tone grandiose. "But alas, I need only one volunteer. Hmm… "

Cerulean blue and sky blue eyes traded glances. The Kingsman was met with a haughty glare, to which he returned a stoic gaze.

Sigh.

Ever the gentleman, Jaune relinquished his claim.

"It's fine, Professor. I'll go next time." _Why must life be so- Why are you still glaring at me?! I'm letting you go first!_

"Nonsense, my dear boy!" Peter jovially proclaimed. "Both of you deserve a chance to prove yourselves!"

Jaune idly wondered if the man was in love with the sound of his own voice. It'd certainly explain why he was about to go deaf in one ear.

"Ah! That'll do." The professor found a solution. "Since I don't have enough Grimm for both of you to demonstrate your skills, you shall both spar against each other! Yes, a marvellous idea!"

"Alright." Jaune replied nonchalantly. _This'll be fun._

"Of course, Sir!" Her tone was the epitome of respectful.

As the two fledging Hunters left to retrieve their equipment, the entire room seemed to perk up with renewed vigour at the mention of battle. It also helped that they didn't have to hear any more of Peter rambling on about 'the boy who cried Beowolf'.

"So, who do you think'll win, Blake?" Yang asked, smirking. "Blondie or Icy?"

"Yang…" The palm decorating Blake's face drew far more attention than the twitch of her bow. "We haven't seen either of them fight enough to properly judge. But by virtue of semblance, I'd say Weiss."

"Cool. How about you, Sis?" Yang continued. "Coffee or Iced Tea?"

"Damn it, Yang…I don't really know." The defeated expression coloring Ruby's face was photo worthy. "I think that if Jaune's really good with his Aegis, he'd win. His weapon's almost as awesome as my Crescent Rose. But Weiss is great with her Dust Rapier and her semblance is cool. And how does coffee relate to Jaune anyway?"

"Didn't you see the tumbler on his desk or him drinking some back in the locker room before initiation?" Yang rebuffed, her smirk growing. "Oh, and sis, how would you know how good Jaune's weapon is?"

"I-I-I. It's just well. Eh…"

Teasing Ruby was one of Yang's greatest joys in life. Right after strawberry sunrises and terrible puns of course.

The scent of coffee filled the classroom. Jaune returned, a mug in one hand and Aegis in the other. Ruby blinked at the sight.

"Umm. Jaune, aren't you going to get changed?" The Prodigy asked.

"I'm actually already wearing my combat gear. Since my suit looks similar enough to Beacon's uniform, all I needed to do was change the tie to fit the dress code."

"Oh, okay…"

"You're going to fight me with an umbrella of all things?" The Heiress entered the room, seemingly affronted. "How do you expect to slay the Grimm with that?"

"There's a lot more to it than you think." The Kingsman replied, slight irritation seeping in his tone. "After all, our initiation would have gone very differently without it."

"Kick his ass, Weiss!" Yang really liked his abs but Weiss was going to be her teammate for the next few years. She had to keep her priorities in order.

"Fight well." Blake called out neutrally, waving a cute flag inscribed with her team initials on it.

Ruby was conflicted. She didn't know who to cheer for. Weiss was her partner, but Jaune was her first friend here…

"Go Weiss!" Ruby called out. She needed to earn some brownie points with the Heiress. Surely Jaune wouldn't mind right?

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus here!"

"Sorry…"

"Lighten up, Weiss." He called out. "She's only cheering you on."

Jaune honestly didn't expect her glare to intensify even further. Staring straight into the eye of the tigress, he took a sip of coffee. The icy stare turned murderous. The youngest Kingsman couldn't stop a smirk from forming behind his coffee mug.

He finally understood why Ozpin acted the way he did. Partaking in your favorite drink while taunting your opponent at the same time was such fun!

"The spar will stop as soon as one of you drop below the fifty percent Aura mark. Now, take your positions and begin when ready!"

With practiced motions and the grace of a swan, the Heiress assumed her favored opening stance. She exhaled a breath and relaxed her body. Her grasp on Myrtenaster tightened, shifting into optimal position for a fast lunge. Her legs applied pressure onto the floor, awaiting the order to push off and soar. Her eyes centered themselves on her opponent and-

He was still drinking coffee.

It was only years of experience in dealing with arrogant guests and annoying journalists that allowed Weiss to rein in her anger.

"Would it kill you to take this seriously?"

 _Most_ of her anger.

"You pretentious excuse for a gentleman."

"Well, in that case," Jaune returned, a slight smirk colouring his face. "Ladies first."

* * *

"So be it!" She proclaimed.

Her legs struck the floor with all the force she could muster.

The Fencer willed a speed Glyph into existence and doubled her momentum. Soaring through the air faster than an eagle, another haste Glyph flickered into being. Her pace tripled as she shot through it.

With the mesmerizing grace of a world-class ice-skater, she rapidly closed the distance between them. Myrtenaster lunged forward in position to strike.

 _Why isn't he moving?!_

Jaune had yet to change his stance. He simply stood still, mug in one hand and umbrella in the other. The only action he took was to maintain eye contact.

 _To repel a foe, there is but one course of action. Settle things in a single swift, decisive motion._

Merely inches before Myrtenaster pierced through his skin, Jaune reacted.

In a single movement, he sidestepped the rapier and reversed his grip on Aegis. Piercing thin air, Weiss's gait was broken and she stumbled forward. Fortunately, she didn't fall over. Unfortunately, the only reason she remained standing was because her wrist was caught by Aegis's hook.

"I may have said 'ladies first'. But…"

The Kingsman flexed his wrist. Caught by the hook and using her own momentum against her, the Heiress was flung backwards towards the teacher's desk.

Impact.

"Don't be hasty." He taunted. _Same opening tactic._ _Was she taught by Winter? In that case, at this distance, the next move should be either Summoning or Time Dilation…_

"Excellent counter!" Port exclaimed. "And a fine opening gambit, Miss Schnee."

 _Don't be hasty. Don't be hasty?! I'll show you hasty!_

With gritted teeth and a fist clenched tightly around her rapier, the Heiress sprang back up. With a swish and flick of her empty hand, a golden glyph with a clock motif shimmered to life. The hands of the clock spun slowly.

Quickly.

Rapidly.

Her body lightened. Her senses sharpened. Her perception heightened.

Taking a breath, the Heiress renewed her assault. The rapier danced in haste, shimmering white and flashes of silver. The Fencer darted across the classroom stage, never in the same position.

A swift vertical slash from the front.

Jaune took a step left, his footwork confident and solid.

A quick jump to a platform glyph above. A fast lunge descended from the skies.

With one foot off the floor, he pivoted right.

A speed glyph to flank. A series of horizontal swipes from behind.

Taking two step forward, he rotated and waited.

A swipe from the left, and stab from the right.

His foot raced forward and his body flipped backward. His mug lost only a drip of coffee as he landed soundly.

"Stop dodging!" She hollered. "Stand still, you fiend!"

 _Jeez._ _What exactly have I done to earn your ire?_

Finally deciding to take action, Jaune dashed forth, Aegis furled and poised to strike.

"Go for the crotch, Weiss!" Ruby Rose tactlessly (and cheerfully) recommended. "It's his weak point!"

The classroom went silent and the spar came to a grinding halt. Weiss broke eye contact to glare at the young Reaper and Jaune halted in place. It seemed as if time had stopped as every student in the room stared unabashedly at tactless girl.

"Ruby." For the first time in her roller-coaster of a life, Yang put on a stoic expression. "You just ruined any chances you had of getting a date at Beacon."

"What?" All she'd done was give her partner some much needed advice. She'd already lost twenty percent of her aura, and Jaune was still sitting pretty at ninety-ninth percent. "Why, sis?"

"Just…Just look around you."

For the second time in her life, words failed Blake. Remembering Ruby's weapon of choice, it came as no surprise to her that any seat in the general vicinity of their team was suddenly devoid of any form of male life. From the back of the room, her Faunus ears heard one student drawing up schematics, mumbling something about add-on armour and protecting family jewels.

"Ruby. Surely you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Jaune ventured, his eyes still trained on his foe. "Was I wrong to think we were friends?"

It finally dawned upon her. All it took was an incredibly overt gesture from her dance club-loving sister. Her face looked as if a make-up artist had a little too much fun with her, blushing redder than a rose in its prime.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't realize and I just actually wanted to help Weiss and you are definitely my friend and I-"

Words raced out of her faster than Crescent Rose's bullet velocity.

"It's fine, Ruby." Jaune sighed. "Just be a little more aware, alright?"

"Umm. Thanks Jaune. And I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

 _That does it!_

"Quiet, Ruby! We're in the midst of battle!" The heat in her tone was painfully obvious to the Dolt.

With force, she spun Myrtenaster's cylinder and stabbed the rapier into the floor. Ice enveloped the concrete ground, expanding quickly, overtaking the teacher's desk and chilling Jaune's coffee, much to his dismay.

"Ho ho! Let's see how you two handle a more _slippery_ terrain."

Drawing patterns in the air with her empty hand, a dozen white glyphs shimmered to life centred behind her. As her Aura flowed into the glyphs, the symbols pulsed with life.

A dozen ice needles formed, with the promise of more to come.

"Woah…" Ruby's expression set the tone for the entire class.

"Block this! I dare you!"

With a downward swing of her arm, the needles shot forth.

"With pleasure."

Taking a deep breathe, he pulled on his aura and unfurled Aegis. White Aura visibly gleamed into existence, solidifying into a circular barrier expanding out of the unfurled umbrella.

"Woah is right, sis…" Yang's statement set the mood for the students in attendance.

"Marvellous! I'd never expected a first-year to boast such a high level of aura control!" Peter broadcasted.

As the needles impacted the barrier, they dissolved into nothingness. Weiss's heated visage crumbled into an expression of shock before quickly steeling itself.

In one swift motion, Jaune discarded his mug and pushed off against the ground, sprinting on a collision course.

The sound of shoes hitting against the floor rang throughout the room. The ice did nothing to impede his movement as it shattered pointlessly against the barrier.

The Heiress pressed the attack, hastening and concentrating fire onto a single point, hoping to crack the shield and break his momentum.

The barrier withstood the onslaught. _It's not working!_

As the distance lessened, the Huntress-in-training hurriedly switched tactics. She dismissed the ice glyphs and rapidly spun the time dilation glyph.

It was too late. _He's too close! I can't dodge!_

Weiss braced herself for impact as Jaune began the attack.

The Aura barrier dissipated as he furled the Aegis and his palm shot forth. A wry smile broke through the stoic face he maintained throughout the battle as he mouthed a certain phrase.

 _'_ _Silence you boob!'_

Thwack.

"Ow!"

No wonder Winter did it on an everyday basis. The feeling was therapeutic.

Quickly recovering from the shock, Weiss hurriedly put some distance between them. _W-what was that?!_

Her anger was supplanted by feelings of shock and confusion.

"Remarkable." He complimented. "If I hadn't fought so many battles with someone using a similar skillset, you'd definitely give me a run for my money."

"Oh…"

Whatever she was expecting, it certainly wasn't a compliment.

"Thank you." She returned, voice unsure.

"Though, that last attack just lost you the match."

"What?"

"Winner by Aura level, Jaune Arc!"

* * *

 **AN: So. That happened. Did you spot all the references?**

 **This was my first attempt at writing a fight scene of sorts. What did you think?**

 **While some of you guys may think I've nerfed Weiss or that the battle wouldn't be so one-sided, this Jaune has gone through** ** _Kingsman_** **training, and has had experience duelling with a more powerful (assumed) glyph user.**

 **Also, I finally got around to showing a bit of Jaune's time in the Atlesian Military. Yay.**

 **Regardless, I'd like to know your thoughts on the chapter. Is there any glaring errors or plot holes? If you spot one, please let me know. Much obliged.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

 ** _Attempting to cram all sorts of references into one omake resulted in this happening._**

Omake: A Magical Beginning Fixes Everything. (Spoilers for Volume Three)

"You…Have silver eyes." The man began as he laid down a plate of cookies and a coffee mug onto the table.

"Uh. Um…"

"Do you know what that means, Miss Rose?"

"No?" She squeaked.

"Hmm. Very well then. Let me be blunt." The Silver-haired man continued.

"You're a Wizard, Ruby."

"What."

If it wasn't for the sheer number of cookies she was trying to chew on at the same time, her face would have had a picture perfect confused expression. _Wait a second…_

"Uh. Don't you mean witch?" She mumbled in between bites.

"No. We do not use the term 'witch'. That title is reserved only for _her_." The frown on Ozpin's face was quickly replaced by his trademark stoic look. "If you must, use the term 'magical girl' or 'mahou-shoujo'."

"Oh. Okay…Well, it's not like I don't believe you or anything, but I'm a little…"

With a wave of his cane, the cookies in her hands and on the table vanished.

"No! Okay! I believe you!"

With a wave of his mug, the cookies reappeared. Motherly instincts kicked in as Ruby collected all the cookies and hugged them against her, shielding them from the evil Wizard.

"Tell me, Miss Rose, do you know who I am?"

"A cookie thie-"

The glare from the blond Huntress behind him was nothing short of murderous.

"I mean, you're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Her tone quickly changed after realizing the cookies were his in the first place.

The Headmaster smiled.

"Indeed, but to a few others, I am known as The Emerald Wizard, Arch-mage of Vale." The Wizard clarified. "And I'd like to extend to you the opportunity to master magic."

"Well…I kinda want to be a Huntress. I mean, being a magical girl is cool and all, but I'd never part with Crescent Rose!"

She took a second to grab hold of her baby. The cookies fell to the table as she realized the police had confiscated her weapon.

"Oh no!" She felt exposed without her weapon. Tears started forming. "What'll I do?"

"As a Magical girl," He lectured wisely. "You'll never find yourself missing anything."

"Flick your wrist from left to right, and repeat after me."

" _Gladium revertentur."_ He spoke.

" _Gladium revertentur."_

Silver eyes illuminated the interrogation room, turning the ghastly grey a shade of white for merely a second. As grey once again became the dominant colour, there was only one difference from before.

"My baby!"

The Magical Girl gave a new meaning to the word 'love', as she hugged the scythe tighter than ever before.

"So?" He asked.

One word was enough to convey the meaning.

"Um, just one question. Why now? I mean, I've had silver eyes since well, ever. Couldn't you, you know, come earlier?"

"Well, Miss Rose. A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." Ozpin alluded.

The Deputy Headmistress was sorely tempted to remind him that the only reason he was even remotely on time was because she managed his schedule.

"That makes sense." Ruby cheered.

 _Damn it Ozpin._

* * *

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder affirmed, smiling. "But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

The Spartan, resigned to her fate, stared into the amber eyes of the Anarchist.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Amber eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

Pulling back the bowstring, she let loose the guillotine.

" _Biscuitum Convertere!"_

Pyrrha was pelted by a cookie. A particularly hot cookie.

"What!"

"Ruby!" The Spartan called out.

Amber eyes met Silver.

"Ugh! You again." The Anarchist spoke with unmistakeable disdain in her tone. "Don't you realize that all you do is delay the inevitable?"

Silver eyes glared back, glowing with power.

"Humph. It matters not. Dragon, feast!"

The echo of nightmares resounded throughout Beacon.

" _Biscuitum Convertere!"_

The Dragon Grimm became a cookie. A very sinister looking cookie.

"Oh come on!"

Silver eyes focused on their next target.

"No. No. This can't be happening. Pleas-"

" _Biscuitum Convertere!"_

* * *

 **Omake Note: ...I think the Nargles must have gotten to me. Either that or I've had way too much coffee. Wait. It has to be the former. You can never have too much coffee.**


	9. Of Banter and Potluck

**Greetings! A Silver Dolphin here. Unlike in RWBY, your eyes do not betray you. This is a new chapter. Brought to you by coffee, the one thing I can't imagine life without. Besides oxygen.**

 **It's been two months since my last post. You can thank my job, work and occupation for that. I'm honestly rather unsatisfied by how this chapter turned out.**

 **This Fanfic relies on two keys aspects of writing. Character Interaction, and Dialogue. I've been struggling to write out how Weiss would react to most things, as her character has seen the most dynamic changes between seasons one and three, and it's to find a good balance. Her dialogue this chapter has seen so many rewrites and caused much frustration.**

 **This problem snowballed onto other characters, rendering them OOC (without meaning to) and causing dialogue to look funny. Sigh.**

 **This writer's block combined with job obligations has pretty much stopped any progress for this Fanfic in its tracks. I'm half-tempted not to post this chapter. But since it's been months, I've decided to jump off the proverbial cliff and post what I've got. So here, enjoy.**

 **Uncommon terms used in this chapter:**

 **Prostrated : Laid flat on the ground. Often used in the context of being crushed, defeated or overwhelmed. **

**Raconteur** **: A skilled storyteller or speaker. Often used when complimenting a person as an expert of wordplay.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Of Banter and Potluck

"To master the art of _Umbrella de Combat,_ is to master the art of the riposte." _Galahad_ tutored, idly twirling his signature parasol. "Now, hit me. If you can."

"Are you sure?" The Trainee asked. "I don't think it's a good idea…"

 _For me at least._

"Nonsense. Have you ever managed to hit Qrow with that sword of yours?" He taunted.

For the first second, Jaune frowned. In the next, a whirlwind of strikes descended upon the Kingsman.

Jaune's swordsmanship was subpar at best. It lacked the finesse and power required to win any fight. A quick shuffle left or a drunken stumble backwards was all it took to ensure he'd never even scratch Qrow. It was something that irritated Jaune to no end.

So it was something he decided to change. His swordsmanship lacked finesse and power. But it no longer lacked speed.

 _Faster. Faster!_

Crocer Mors was in two places at once. At least to an untrained eye. Two swift consecutive strikes flew, first from the side and then from the front.

"Not bad." The Kingsman dodged both with ease. "Fairly fast."

Momentum sustained the rapid pace of Jaune's strikes. Taking tactics into consideration, Jaune tried for an unavoidable slash. He waited for the perfect timing and struck. When _Galahad_ dodged the third strike, Jaune didn't try for another hit. He summoned every ounce of strength he could muster and accelerated the momentum of the swing.

His body started a full clockwise rotation. The sword followed, slashing in a perfect arc.

"To repel a foe, Jaune, there is but one course of action. You must settle things in a single swift, decisive motion."

In a single movement, _Galahad_ extended the hook of his umbrella and entwined it into the cross-guard of the Crocer Mors. The Kingsman twisted his hand. Jaune was instantly disarmed.

"Unlike most Huntsmen fighting styles, _Umbrella de Combat_ is reactive and defensive in nature. It relies upon riposting attacks and capitalizing when the opponent is vulnerable or staggered."

With a quick thrust, the ferrule of the umbrella found itself in the center of Jaune's chest. The Trainee toppled flat on his back.

"The fact that you can't go on the offensive makes this type of combat form unpopular amongst Huntsmen. But what many fail to realize is that such is the essence of this style. Striking last, but hitting first."

The Kingsman extended a hand to hoist Jaune back on his feet. With a flourish, the jet black umbrella spun through the air and landed flatly in the palm of Jaune's hands.

"And as your new principle combat tutor, allow me to say that you've made a wise choice. Learning _Umbrella de Combat_ will help you overcome many of your weaknesses. Now, take up a stance."

Filled with determination, Jaune unfurled the parasol, extended his arm and held it upright, as if warding off rainfall.

"…I suggest you save that stance for a rainy day. You're not exactly about to defeat anything, aside from bad weather with that posture."

"Um, well…You haven't shown me any stances."

"You don't say?" _Galahad_ deadpanned. "What I meant was for you to take up any defensive stance, something I'm sure you've picked up from your spars with Qrow. After all, he is one of Signal's best lecturers."

"You're kidding right? I've never seen him sober!"

"No, unfortunately not. I didn't believe him myself, until he showed me his faculty card. Thankfully, _Arthur_ had managed to extract a promise ensuring he wouldn't drink in front of minors. Monty knows how susceptible kids are to bad influences."

 _Like you and your coffee addiction. I need to have a few words with Ozpin after this._

The Trainee shifted into what resembled a fencer's defensive stance. He furled the umbrella and held it close to his center. He trained its edge on _Galahad,_ eyes focused.

"Reasonable, but not perfect. Now then, solid footwork is key to riposting attacks. As soon as an enemy strikes, strengthen your footing and parry the attack. The parry should come from whichever direction that would best stagger the opponent. Try it."

 _Galahad_ connected a punch with Jaune's ribs.

"Oomph!"

"I wasn't ready yet! And how do you parry a punch?!"

"I'll be teaching you several forms of martial arts when you're ready. But for now, if you can't parry the attack, dodge until an opening shows or the opponent overextends. Following which, riposte with the edge or the hook of the umbrella."

Jaune expertly dodged the second punch. Right before tripping over his own feet.

"…Perhaps it'd be best if we reviewed how to walk."

No response was received from the prostrated teen.

"Are you feeling alright, Jaune?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just soul crushing regret. Nothing to worry about." The Rejectee stated. "This is probably the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Oh? What about that onesi—"

The force behind the leg sweep Jaune attempted was worthy of an assassin. Especially considering the fact that he'd managed it from such an awkward position.

"Try for the knee joint next time. Now, return to your defensive stance. We'll practice this until you're consistently able to parry."

The Trainee whimpered.

"Grow up, Jaune. The training you're undergoing under my tutorage is par for the course. My methods aren't half as extreme as Qrow's—Monty knows anyone'll end up with a few loose screws after he's done with them."

Jaune remembered his impromptu flight and subsequent journey to the center of Remnant. He was suddenly very comfortable laying prone on the ground.

"Stay focused and get up, Jaune. I've only set aside one minute for your coffee break. Any time wasted will only shorten it."

"Damn it."

* * *

She'd seen his type before. This 'Jaune' character was undeniably the epitome of everything she hated. Suit and tie. Cocky smile. Casual use of her first name. An arrogance hidden beneath the guise of chivalry. Just like every suitor who tried their hand at 'claiming' her, only to find they'd bitten off more than they could chew.

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for today, students. Remember to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Mechanically, the Heiress left the classroom, following a steady stream of students into the hallway.

All bark and no bite. That was how it was meant to be. So why exactly was she so utterly outmatched? _Ninety-seven_ percent Aura remaining. Ninety-seven percent after _absorbing_ one of her most concentrated, Dust-empowered, powerful attacks.

"Weiss! You looked so cool out there!" Ruby cheered, fast approaching her.

Not one clean hit. He had toyed with her. But how? It couldn't have been her fault. She'd done no wrong. Every step she took was rehearsed and flawless. Every risk, every decision made with careful calculation. So how did everything fall apart?

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby gently patted her on the shoulder, wearing a concerned look on her face.

 _Go for the crotch , Weiss! It's his weak point!_

The icy expression of nonchalance on her face twisted into a wrathful frown.

 _Of course. The fault laid with her 'leader'._

"Don't touch me!" The Heiress commanded. She swatted the arm away. Hard.

"Weiss?" Ruby risked. "What's wrong?"

She jabbed Ruby in the centre of her chest. "You."

"Me?"

Ruby flinched and backed away, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"Do you honestly believe you deserve the leadership role when you've done nothing to earn it? From the moment we met, you've shown yourself to be nothing but a child!"

"Well, I-"

"Actions speak louder than words, Ruby. Just think about your conduct in your very first class! You doodled throughout Professor Port's lecture. And as if that wasn't enough you had the gall to take a nap right after! But worse of all, you gave the absolute most ridiculous 'advice' imaginable!"

"But the crotch really is the weakness…" Ruby weakly defended.

"Even if I dislike the guy I wouldn't suggest castrating him!"

"I didn't mean it that way! Wait. What's your problem with Jaune?"

"He's an arrogant, ignorant twat. Look. Point is, Ruby, I can't even begin to understand why Ozpin chose you of all people to lead a team!" Weiss declared.

"Simply because I believe in potential." Ozpin interjected, appearing from the hallway junction, trademark coffee mug in one hand and his cane in the palm of the other.

Weiss choked.

Like clockwork, both members of team RWBY turned to face the interloper. The Heiress, as Yang put it, turned into a 'Weiss Sculpture' as she realized she'd just insulted the Headmaster in his presence and publicly questioned his choices.

"Professor Ozpin!" Recovering from her shock, she quickly curtsied. Ruby imitated her awkwardly.

"Miss Schnee. Miss Rose." He returned the greeting, ambling past them.

"The potential for coffee of perfectly levelled acidity, Mr Arc."

 _…_ _Oh thank Oum! He didn't hear it!_

"With all due respect, headmaster, I'm the barista here. Atlesian coffee will never be half as good as Vacuo's produce, even if they tend to have very good acidity." Jaune emerged from the junction following him, signature tumbler in hand. "Besides, the expresso you're enjoying right now was brewed using one hundred percent pure Vacuen coffee beans."

"Um, Professor Ozpin!" Ruby appealed.

The two men stopped in their tracks, and all eyes shifted focus.

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Sorry to bother you, but can I ask why you chose me to be the leader of team RWBY?"

"Hmm…"

The Headmaster of Beacon lifted his mug to his lips, taking seconds to slowly savour the flavour and the fragrance of Vacuo's finest produce. Taking the opportunity, he cleared his mind and quickly determined the best course of action:

Throwing Jaune right under the bus.

'Jaune.' Ozpin blinked. 'I leave this in your capable hands.'

 _'_ Oh come on! It's a simple question! Just answer it! _'_

 _'_ In truth, I only picked her because the alphabets I could use to arrange her team's name formed a perfect anagram for 'RWBY', and I couldn't resist the pun.'

Jaune choked on his coffee. _You can't be serious. No. Wait. It's Ozpin. There must be a deeper reason, right?_

"I'm sorry Miss Rose, but I'm late for a meeting." Ozpin fibbed. "Although, perhaps Mr. Arc here can explain."

 _Damn it Ozpin! Just for that, I'm spiking your next coffee!_

"After all, we'd just been debating about leadership principles and Mr. Arc has proven himself to be quite the raconteur."

As if filled with purpose, Ozpin resumed his walk down the hallway, leaving Jaune to defuse the argument. A set of puppy eyes and an icy glare settled on the Blonde. Both pairs looked on expectantly.

"Well?" Weiss demanded. "Out with it."

"Why don't you give me a little context first?" The blonde stalled for time. "I'd be able to explain and reason things out better that way."

"Humph. Look me straight in the eyes, Arc." Weiss ordered. _By Monty, she's even more self-entitled than Winter!_

"And tell me that she's leadership material. Remember the cavern? And the dunce with a scythe who blindly charged straight in? What kind of leader dives straight into battle without a plan?! Or what about the fact that she spent all lesson doodling, napping or picking her nose!"

 _Damn it Qrow. Seems like your niece has picked up more than just your scythe skills._

Jaune took a moment to observe Ruby's reaction. The Dunce had visibly winced and saddened with each word spoken. Anyone with a heart would've softened at the sight.

"I see…" He nodded with perfunctory courtesy. Given her track record, he wasn't exactly sympathetic to her criticisms, at least not without hearing Ruby's counter arguments. "Ruby?"

"…You know," Ruby replied, eyes avoiding Weiss. "Back in the cavern, the first thing I thought about was that if we didn't deal with them, other initiates would be caught off guard by the sudden flood of Grimm."

She twiddled her fingers together.

"I knew that with the eight of us there, we would've overpowered them so I thought it'd be best if we took care of the threat quickly."

The Heiress looked stunned for a moment. _Good on you, Ruby!_

"Oh. That's… surprisingly well thought-out, but you still charged in without even giving me, your partner or anyone even the slightest form of indication! And it still doesn't change the fact that messing around in class is no way for a leader to act!"

"And isn't that enough context for you, Arc?" _Okay Jaune, how do you normally explain away Ozpin's oddities…_

 _Ah, right. Deflect!_

"Before I answer, just let me pose you a question. Do Huntsmen possess acute senses?" Jaune enquired, puzzling the two Huntresses-in-training.

"Of course they do." The Heiress replied. "How else would they be able to deflect bullets or dodge incoming attacks?"

"Then don't you think that if I heard your comment about him choosing Ruby as the leader, Ozpin, as the Headmaster of Beacon, would've heard it too?"

The 'Weiss Sculpture' returned to Beacon, extra glossy.

"Professor Ozpin answered both our questions at the same time. Ruby was picked for her potential." Jaune finalized. "Congrats by the way, Ruby."

"You too, Jaune." She smiled back.

"Take the Initiation for instance. No offense, but while you simply entered into my team's campsite, Ruby took the time to secure food and ensure it was alright to group up with us. Granted, Pyrrha and I would've welcomed you with open arms regardless. But if we were outfield on a mission, or you were on less friendly terms with Pyrrha…"

"But…" Her tone lost its edge. "Nevertheless, Ruby should've at least talked to me, her partner, before charging in blindly! And fooling around in class is definitely no way for a leader to act!"

"Then, as you've suggested, why not talk this matter out instead of charging in blindly? I'll even play arbitrator if needs be." The Kingsman finished, sipping his coffee.

"What's an arbitrator?" The Prodigy asked.

"A go-between, Ruby." Jaune answered. "A third-party that helps settle disputes."

Weiss took the moment to consider. _He's…right. Drat. Diplomacy is_ _an_ _action_ _more_ _befitting a Schnee._

"Thank you for the offer, but that will not be necessary." Ruby opened her mouth to protest.

"This is a team matter." Weiss added. Ruby kept quiet. "Thank you for clarifying Professor Ozpin's choice."

"Ruby. We'll finish this discussion in our dorm."

 _Jaune one, Ozpin zero._

"For what it's worth, I do agree with Ozpin's decision. Ruby, you did great back in the cavern. And besides, it's only the first day. Time is the best judge." Jaune complimented. "Well then, good luck you two. I've got something to take care of."

"Just one moment, Arc. I need to ask you a question about the spar?"

"Call me Jaune. And ask away."

"How'd you dodge all my attacks?"

Jaune fought the urge to grin. He loved answering this question.

"I know Kung Fu."

* * *

"So are we good?"

The Heiress suppressed the need to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Ruby. We're 'good'." Weiss sighed. "Just so we're clear, if I ever find your leadership unsatisfactory, we'll be having another conversation like this."

The Prodigy shivered, nearly falling off her bunk bed.

"But," Weiss swallowed hard. "I suppose that won't be necessary. I…may have been a bit too quick to judge you. You do have potential, Ruby."

"Aww…Thanks Weiss!" The leader of RWBY flushed. "It really means a lot to me."

A thought suddenly struck her. A thought that scared her.

"Um…Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Didn't Jaune say he overheard your comment about Ozpin's decision?"

"Arc? He did. But what of it?"

"Doesn't that mean he overheard you calling him an 'arrogant, ignorant twat'?"

"…Drat."

"Do you really hate Jaune, though?" Ruby asked. "He seems nice and his Aegis is pretty awesome! No one with such an awesome weapon could be a bad guy!"

 _Logic, where art thou?_

"Only you, Ruby. Only you." The Heiress huffed. "Due to my status as the Schnee Dust Company's—don't you dare cover your ears when I'm talking!"

"Sorry, Weiss. Just my reflexes?"

Weiss wondered if her glare was losing its touch. It didn't seem to work on that Arc for some reason. Or Yang for that matter. But against Ruby?

"I thought you were going to lecture me again." Ruby hurried admitted. "And it wasn't my fault this time."

Sigh.

"All my life, Ruby, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. He's no different from the rest of them. Arrogant, self-indulgent and born with a mistaken amount of self-importance."

Ruby stared blankly at her. _I think you've just described yourself? I mean you—Stay on track, Ruby!_

"But I don't think Jaune's that kind of guy." She defended. "And you have been, well, kinda mean to him."

"How so?!"

"You did call him scraggly the first time you met." Ruby reminded. "You also called him a pretentious excuse for a gentleman."

The Prodigy swore she saw Weiss wince.

"…Perhaps I may have been a little, well, judgemental."

"I think it's a bit more than a little…" _Quiet you!_

"I mean, what do you know about Jaune? We've only known him for like, two days if you count initiation."

"Well, he drinks coffee and…knows Kung Fu?"

Deadpan silver eyes were honestly a daunting sight.

"Look, what's done is done." Weiss asserted, folding her arms over her chest. "If I've made one enemy at Beacon, then so be it."

"In that case, my first order as leader is for you to make up with him!" Ruby commanded, smiling widely.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Weiss." Ruby cheered. "I'll help you fix this! Jaune's my friend. And I don't think he's the type to hold grudges anyway."

* * *

Beacon Academy was known for many things. World class facilities. Architectural beauty. A long and illustrious history. But of those many things, the cafeteria was not one of them.

'Anyone can cook.' was a phrase used far too often. It seemed to be the basis of Beacon's hiring guidelines regarding cafeteria staff. It was truly unfortunate for the students that the phrase was taken completely out of context.

"Um, mister." Ruby signalled the 'chef'. "There's an ant in my cookie."

"It's seasoning."

"But—"

"Seasoning. Now move along, you're holding up the line!" He barked.

The depressed Cookie Enthusiast joined up with the rest of her team, each spouting similar expressions on their faces.

"So girls, what'cha get?" Yang began. "You know, aside from depression. I got a piece of burnt chicken stuck between two stale slabs of bread."

"A small salad with olive oil." Weiss added.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Blake interjected, eyes trained on her latest novel. "It smells more like grease…I'll be skipping lunch today."

"Cookies, Yang. I hope they're edible…" Ruby finished.

Silver eyes scanned the lunchroom. They settled on a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Well anyway, Team JNPR's over there!" Depression quickly gave way to enthusiasm. "Operation 'Be My Friend' is a go!"

"Wait a second, Ruby—"

"Hey Jaune! Can we sit with you guys?"

Jaune begrudgingly settled his coffee tumbler onto the table.

"Any opposed?" He asked.

"Nope!" Nora spoke for herself. And Ren.

"I don't mind." Pyrrha consented.

"Sure, Ruby. Have a seat."

"Thanks!"

The two teams sat comfortably opposite each other. Jaune sat at the corner of the bench, alongside a smiling Pyrrha, who looked as if she were having the time of her life. Nora took the pew beside her with Ren shoring up the end.

Ruby sat directly oppose to Jaune, her plate of cookies deposited squarely in front of her. With a posture befitting royalty, Weiss took the place besides her. Her salad was left askew on the table, its inedibility verified by the dieting Bibliophile sitting at the far end of the bench. Yang plopped herself on the only remaining space, her pathetic excuse of a sandwich moulding on the lunch tray.

It was only then that Team RWBY noticed the disparity in food quality between teams.

"Are those… tuna steaks?" Weiss asked.

A book slammed closed, the plot forgotten as amber eyes fixated upon the four _divine_ dishes mere inches away from her. Blake salivated at the breath-taking sight.

"Yellowfin Tuna, in fact. The cook and I have had some…disagreements about food quality." It was the first time Ruby had seen an almost resentful look on Jaune's face. "Hence I've taken the liberty of cooking lunch for my own team."

A strange sound came from behind the pile of books stacked on the table.

Weiss eyed her greasy vegetables. The grass was truly greener on the other side of the table. The fresh salad decorating the tuna glistened in the light.

Yang was the first to open her mouth.

"Hey guys," She began.

Ren's tuna vanished. Together with the plate. And the cutlery.

"Mind sharing just,"

Nora's stomach suddenly blotted beyond what seemed physically possible. After hearing Ren lecture her for what must've been the thousandth time, she covered her mouth as she belched. It didn't stop the resounding echo from being heard across Beacon though.

"A bite of th-"

Pyrrha struggled with an internal debate. _Okay Pyrrha, if you sacrifice the tuna you might make more friends and maybe Jaune would cook you another if you ask nicely. But what if…_ She never noticed her body betray her, as her fork ferried the last ounce of fish from her plate to her mouth.

"-at tuna…" Yang finished, all traces of gusto gone.

Four pairs of eyes involuntary drifted to the one pièce de résistance left on Jaune's plate. His fork and knife laid in its original setting as his lips had never left the tumbler of coffee unattended.

The desperate Faunus-in-hiding made the next move.

"Please, sir. May I have some Tuna?" Blake asked in an almost begging tone, lips quivering. She was certain Jaune would recognize the quote, and its symbolism if his claims of being widely read held true.

"I know the food here's bad, but that bad?" The Kingsman shifted the untouched platter towards her.

"You're sharing right, Blake? Right?" Yang accosted.

"Well…" Blake refused to meet the Brawler's eyes.

"Ow! That hurts…" A meek, resigned voice sounded. "Please, stop…"

The difference between Blake's faux begging and the voice's genuine plea was painfully obvious. Jaune's eyes swept the cafeteria, rushing to pin down the source of the voice. His gaze locked on, and the others soon followed, any traces of hunger vanishing in favor of vexation.

"Winchester…" Jaune noted.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha, surprisingly, was first to voice her displeasure. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake scorned, glaring daggers at the rest of Team CRDL. "The Headmaster was on to something when he called them Team Criminal…"

"No kidding, Blake." Yang agreed, the usual playfulness in her accent missing.

"Ren, could you make some space on the bench?" Jaune commanded.

Realizing his intent, the Scholar scooted over, a place for one now vacant on JNPR's bench.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, "Where are you going?"

"Not to worry, Pyrrha." He smiled back.

"Just inviting a friend to lunch."

* * *

 **AN: There's so many references made this chapter. Oilver Twist, Journey to the Centre of the Earth, and The Matrix, just to name a few. There's even more in the Omake.**

 **Anyway, please be kind in the reviews. I know this chapter isn't my best work, but I'd like to know your thoughts regardless. Are there any glaring errors, or grammatical mistakes? Pointing them out would only help grow this story. Much obliged.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

Omake: What kind of logic is this?

A semblance was the manifestation of one's soul. An aspect of an individual's personality, brought into reality. And for Emerald Sustrai, her defining trait, her very way of life was based around one compulsion:

To have what she couldn't have.

Hence, her semblance was the ability to meld illusions into reality. To make things appear exactly as she wanted. It was the perfect semblance for her occupation of choice.

Disguise? Unnecessary. The target would've thought he was robbed by some blonde guy wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit of all things, running off into the sunset screaming something in a foreign language.

Distraction? Piece of cake. Literally. Nothing was more distracting than seeing the Headmaster of Beacon suddenly showing up out of nowhere and having a whole wedding cake thrown in his face. Cinder really loved that one. Even if the cake was a lie.

But despite all the extraordinary things she could with it, her semblance had one absolute weakness.

Common Sense.

Seeing wasn't believing. Huntsmen were exceptionally quick on the uptake. The illusions needed to be realistic. No sudden Dragon Grimm or Ozpin without a mug of coffee. Once something felt wrong, she was doomed. A quick burst of Aura or breaking line of sight would quickly derail any plans she might've had.

One-on-one she wouldn't be able to match up against anyone with a decent combat-oriented semblance. Unless, of course, she was able to trick them. Realistic, impossible-to-tell apart illusions would level the playing field.

Hence, due to necessity, Emerald had nothing short of excellent common sense and logical reasoning skills…

Which was probably why she was really, _really,_ sceptical about Cinder's plan to steal a Maiden's power.

"Could you run that by me one more time, please?"

Cinder chuckled, and spoke in an almost playful tone.

"Oh, Emerald, it's simple. You'll conjure up an illusion of a crying child, and while the Maiden's distracted, I'll get in close," The Anarchist plotted. _Okay. Sounds good._

"And use these tentacle Grimm bug things to _suck_ out her powers and transfer them to me."

 _Or maybe not. Come on Emerald! You haven't survived this long by being stupid! If I can debunk her logic and change her mind, I can get out of this alive and maybe start considering other options._

"But won't she think there's something wrong with finding a child left alone in the middle of a deserted forest trail?"

"Don't be silly. What kind of Maiden wouldn't stop to help a child?"

 _Maybe someone who's rightfully paranoid and expecting an ambush?_

"But won't she notice the, uh, tentacles sucking out her powers?"

 _By Monty, that sounded wrong._

"Oh, but she will, my dear." Cinder teased, euphoria oozing from her tone. "My…mentor said the experience will be like no other, that with the slightest touch, she'll be incapable of movement, rendered helpless as these tentacle Grimm extract all of her _essence_."

 _This is sounding less and less like a plan and more like a weird feti—Oh Oum._

"Do you understand, Emerald?"

 _Understand what?! Your strange fixation?! Your sadistic tendencies?! Oh Oum. Monty no. Your…arousal?_

"Or do I have to repeat myself? Again?"

"N-No, Mistress." _Ugh! What are you doing, you idiot?! Don't encourage her!_

"Mistress?" Cinder questioned. "How…fitting. Yes. You will address me as such from now."

Emerald's mistress lifted a finger towards her, and cupped the base of her chin. She tilted it upwards and forced their eyes to meet. The amber pair seemed to burn with emotion, with _desire_. The scarlet pair attempted to avert the gaze, eyes flailing desperate.

"Understood?" _Help!_

"Y-Yes." _Mercury! Anybody!_

"Yes, what?"

* * *

AN: Hentai Logic. Definitely Hentai Logic. I should probably shift the rating up to M.


	10. Of Confrontation and Justification

**It's been a while, hasn't it? A Silver Dolphin here. Through the invigorating power of several Doppio Expressos and a three-day weekend, I've finally had the time to pen down the tenth chapter of this fanfiction. Huzzah.**

 **I'm not a big fan of writing fight scenes. Mostly because I feel my writing standard isn't good enough to capture the moment. The bar fight scene in the Kingsman movie was epic beyond proportion. As an amateur writer, I hope my ramblings this chapter will do it justice…**

 **On a side note, I've been asked to clarify why Jaune has taken certain actions. If interested, I offer an explanation at the end of the chapter (after the Omake).**

 **Uncommon terms used in this chapter :**

 **Truism:** **A statement that's obviously true and goes without saying. A more serious synonym of the word; Cliché.**

 **Verbatim:** **In the exact words**. **In the context of saying/quoting 'verbatim', it means repeating word for word.**

 **Acquiescence:** **To passively agree or comply without protest.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Of Confrontation and Justification

 _'_ _Trust, but verify.'_

Weiss Schnee wasn't quite sure where she'd heard the proverb, but in the world that was high society, she'd quickly come to regard it as a truism.

It had all started with a trivial white lie.

For her twelfth birthday, her cake butler had promised her a slice of strawberry cake. The biggest slice, filled with only the freshest hand-picked Atlesian strawberries, encrusted within layers of soft, velvety cake. A slice worthy of a Schnee.

She'd been so excited that instead of awaiting the arrival of afternoon tea, she'd personally went to the 'food room' to _inspect_ (devour) her promised cake.

She'd never felt so betrayed.

The strawberries had come out of a can. While the butler had been quick to apologize and make good on his word, it'd shown her just how true the proverb was. She promptly took the saying to heart.

It was the best choice Weiss could've made. Scepticism served as the shield that safeguarded her from deception of all kinds.

Her tutors were masters of business and politics. Each one interested in advancing their own agenda. They thought her too young to see through their deceit. She proved them wrong. Father approved.

Her servants and stewards hid their own thoughts, merely parroting her words verbatim, appealing to her ego in attempts to curry favour. Finding that falsehood was so prevalent in her household made it near impossible to find someone to depend on, or to truly call friend.

But even if there were not many whom she could depend on, all that mattered was that there was one she could trust in…

The Heiress sighed, collapsing onto her mattress. Despite having Ruby's bed dangling precariously above her, suspended by the flimsiest of ropes, she just couldn't bring herself to care about it. The _conflict resolution_ session (not a scolding as Ruby claimed) with her newly accepted leader had gone swimmingly well.

Right up until Ruby pulled a fast one on her. _Apologize to that taunting, arrogant, partner-stealing dunce?! Why exactly should I have to apologize?! I've done nothing but state the truth!_

Weiss crushed the pillow within her grasp.

"Drat…"

She couldn't in good conscience deny Ruby's _request_. Especially not right after promising to be 'the best teammate she'd ever have'. _Arc… The name seems familiar somehow._

Her musings were interrupted by the memorable, melodic sound of a piano sonata. By habit, her right hand fished her scroll out from the back pocket of her dress. A genuine smile extended across her face as she pressed the 'accept' button.

"Hello, Weiss." The voice of Winter Schnee echoed from her scroll. "Have you adjusted well to Beacon?"

"It's so great to hear from you, Winter!" Her mask came off. "Absolutely. My teammates are remarkable fighters and classes have proven easily manageable. I've even managed to make a friend…though I might've made an enemy as well."

"That's excellent news. And as for your 'enemy', you may find solace in the fact that the SDC did not reach the top without burying a few foes."

"Burying a few foes?" _Oum_ , _please tell me I misheard that._

"Stubbing a few toes, Weiss." Winter corrected. "You should know that a keen ear will save you from many troubles. It is of utter importance that a Huntress keeps track of her surroundings at all times. You never know if someone may be listening in."

"Of course." Weiss replied, the palm upon her face thankfully hidden by the scroll's inability to capture video footage. _Hindsight, why do you mock me so?_

"Winter, does the name 'Arc', mean anything to you? It seems vaguely familiar."

"Beacon. It's unsurprising that you would find an Arc present." The Lieutenant remarked. "Oh. I see. You've…done well, Weiss. An Arc is an excellent choice for a friend."

The Heiress was suddenly much less eager to hear about her newest 'friend'.

"I cannot blame you for failing to remember them. Save for textbooks detailing Great War history, the Arc name is hardly recognised anymore. They were one of the Vytal signatories. Much like ourselves or the Winchesters, they can trace their lineage to times from before The Great War, though they are neither as wealthy nor as politically active."

Weiss let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yet, they are the most well-connected. Their…inclination for heroism has made them some enemies, but in return, earned them much influence in Huntsmen Circles and the favour of many high offices. How they've always managed to always be in the right place at the right time is rather perplexing…"

Gulp.

"Surely a _Schnee's_ sphere of influence is more...formidable?" _Surely father has more 'friends'._

"We," Weiss could hear Winter's tone stiffen. "Do not have the kind of friends which would aid us if the situation were dire."

Her slight nervousness became full-blown anxiety.

"Weiss. This is why I supported your decision to school at Beacon. You have a chance to make favourable connections with many of Remnant's future Class-A Huntsmen or individuals of influence in a safe environment."

The words of her sister lent her strength. _Winter, you're the best…_

"The fact that you have an Arc in good company bodes well for the future. They'd go far for a friend." Winter praised. "In his words, they'd 'bring down the hammer of justice' upon anyone daring to hurt a comrade. Truly, toes even I would hesitate to trend on."

 _Drat. Drat!_

"That's, good." Weiss lied.

"You don't sound very pleased. Are you alright, Weiss?" The concerned sister questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself Arc's friend…" Weiss admitted.

"Explain. Now." Winter demanded.

"I might've been less than cordial with the Arc…"

"Did you insult her? Reiterate your exact words." The Lieutenant ordered.

 _Her?_

"I may have mentioned he was an…arrogant," Weiss whimpered. "Ignorant twat. Pretentious—"

"Go stand in the corner!"

"But!"

"Right now!"

Weiss didn't move.

"I'm _not_ hearing footsteps."

One corner of Team RWBY's dorm room was now occupied.

"Of all the people in Remnant to insult! If you were under my command, I'd make sure you—"

The sound of a deep breath echoed out of the scroll, discontentment clear. The Heiress shivered.

"Do not make the same mistake again." She warned. "Fortuitously, I am a…friend of sorts to the scion of the Arc family. I will request that he help placate whatever qualms you have with her."

Weiss quietly added a count to the ever lengthening list of favours owed to her sister. She resolved to repay her debts someday.

 _Wait._

"Her?"

"The only male Arc around your age serves alongside myself as a Lieutenant of the Atlesian Military." Winter replied, slightly puzzled. "Surely you have not mistaken her gender?"

"But, his name is Jaune Arc."

A gasp sounded from the scroll.

"…Curses." _Drat._ " _Congratulations_ , Weiss. You've managed to insult an Atlesian Lieutenant and alienate the Arc scion all in one go."

Disbelief was the only thought running through her head. She hastened to find a rebuttal.

"He's a Lieutenant?! Then why is he studying here at Beacon?!"

"Only Huntsmen are eligible to hold officer ranks." Winter recalled. "I assumed he'd be sent to Atlas Academy for training though. But never mind that."

"It is imperative that you maintain at the very least, a neutral relationship with Jaun- Lieutenant Arc. I will contact him later. He tends to be very understanding. As a friend, I'll ask him to overlook your...jibe remarks."

"...Thank you, Winter. You're—"

The sound of a door slamming open boomed from the scroll.

"Second Lieutenant!"

"Yes, Colonel!"

"Tell Jaune to melt the butter and break out the bibs! He'll be serving steak today served on a silver platter by lunchtime. We're celebrating my promotion!"

The Heiress wasn't sure why a crackling sound was heard, but she vaguely remembered her sister's tendency to crush whatever she was holding when angered.

"I'm needed elsewhere, Weiss. I'll call again another time." The suddenly clipped voice was followed by a 'disconnected' tone.

Weiss heaved a sigh and slumped her shoulders. She glanced towards her bed. _Maybe some rest would clear my head._

The sound of a door slamming open boomed from the hallway.

"Weiss!" A cheery, almost childish tone called out.

"It's lunchtime! Let's— What are you doing standing in the corner?"

* * *

"What a freak!" The shortest member of CRDL laughed. _Unarmed. No callouses. Minimal hand-to-hand combat skill—Oh Monty is that a Mohawk?! Why would you even—_

"Please stop…" The rabbit-eared Faunus spoke despondently.

Jaune tightened his grip on the Aegis. _Damn it, Jaune. Focus!_

"Go back to your burrow!" The blue-haired member taunted.

Her ears drooped. Her eyes hollowed. The resigned expression, the sheer look of acceptance in her eyes made him seethe. _You dare call yourselves Huntsmen? Defenders of Humanity?_

 _I'm going to put the fear of Jaune into them!_

 _…_ _Oh, Monty that was cringe worthy._

"I'm sorry to interrupt," He recovered quickly.

His voice was gentle, yet commanding. It was the kind of tone which screamed that refusal would end badly.

 _An Iron Fist in a Velvet Glove, Jaune. Diplomacy first. Damn it, Ozpin…_

Four heads turned to sneer at the killjoy who couldn't mind his own business. A pair of ears uplifted in recognition of the voice.

"But I'm afraid Velvet here had already agreed to join my team for lunch."

Time froze in place for the Rabbit Faunus. A Human, not a Faunus, had just offered to help her. Seeing was believing, yet her mind refused to accept what her eyes had just witnessed.

"Isn't that right, Velvet?" His tone was kind and warm.

"Ah. Y-Yes." She swiftly agreed.

"Then," The commanding voice returned. "If you _gents_ would kindly make way for her?"

"Listen, pal. Why don't you mind your own—" Russel rebutted.

"No, no." Cardin interjected, smiling as if he'd done no wrong. "We were just having a friendly chat. She's all yours."

Jaune lifted an eyebrow at his sudden acquiescence. _Huh?_

"But Cardin! We—" The nearly bald member of Team CRDL tried.

"Let's go get our lunch, Russel. Come on, team." He signalled, waving his dominant hand up and down with gusto.

 _'_ _We'll get him when his back is turned.'_

"Oh." The Lackey grinned knowingly. "Well, I could use a big lunch!"

With precision worthy of Atlesian soldiers, Team CRDL stepped to the sides of the table, giving Velvet a wide berth. Cardin even held his hand out, presenting a path. Jaune stood still, his face staunch as Velvet quickly collected her food tray and left her seat.

The Rabbit Faunus stopped in front of Jaune.

"Err, where are we sitting?" she asked meekly.

* * *

"Blake. You seeing what I'm seeing?" Yang ventured.

The Brawler was struggling to believe that things could be resolved without fighting. 'Diplomacy' was just one of those theoretical things old men discussed, right? Huntsmen always ended up fighting in the end anyway, so why bother? The fact that Jaune and his new friend was making their way to the table instead of throwing around punches regrettably proved her wrong.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Blake uttered, awed. _This is what you're fighting for, Blake. Never lose sight of it._

"I know right!" Yang agreed. She and her partner were so in sync. "Violence is supposed to be the answer!"

The Faunus-in-hiding nearly spat out the last bite of her Tuna steak. After supressing the feeling of ecstasy brought on by the taste, she deadpanned at her partner.

"Humph. I wouldn't put it past Arc to resort to violence." The Heiress added.

… _Is it too late to switch teams?_

"Weiss!" Ruby whispered. "You're supposed to be trying to get on his good side!"

"Weiss," Pyrrha, strangely, seemed to have the beginnings of a frown on her face. "I believe that perhaps you—"

A glint of light forced the Spartan's gaze to rapidly shift.

She leapt off the seat.

"Jaune! Behind you!"

She watched with rampant attention as the glass mug shot through the air, headed straight towards the back of her partner's head. She instantly grasped for Akoúo̱, intent on throwing the shield to intercept the glass, only to remember it was left in her locker. Her semblance leapt to her aid, silverware shifting off the table, only to halt in place as Jaune reacted.

 _Observe and reflect._

This axiom was the basis upon which _Umbrella de Combat_ was founded. Few Huntsmen took the saying to heart, trusting in aura to shield them from harm. But unfortunately for the Winchester scion, Jaune Arc was one of the few that did.

It didn't even require a conscious thought.

The incoming projectile triggered his muscle memory. With a graceful pivot on his left foot, he turned to face about. Stretching his left hand out, he broke the momentum of the glass with ease and caught it so casually, he might as well have been playing a game of catch.

"To attack a man when his back is turned…" The Kingsman uttered.

He quietly ignored how tactically sound it was…and the fact that he'd done it many times himself.

"Have you no shame, Cardin?"

The man in question stood stunned for a moment. He told a barefaced lie in the next.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry._ " CRML's leader pretended, smirking all the while. "My hand slipped."

Jaune gritted his teeth. They both knew that with the 'truth' spoken, he'd be the offender. But if he could goad him into attacking one more time…

"Oh please, Cardin." Jaune smiled. "I'm not the least bit bothered. But perhaps you could use a bit of advice for the future."

"It's better to let someone merely think you're an idiot, rather than open your mouth and prove it. Have a lovely lunch."

A quiet snicker was heard from a nearby table. Giggles escaped from the table across.

 _Jaune one_ , _Cardin zero._

The Kingsman turned about, glass in hand and started his stride back to the table, gesturing for Velvet to move ahead of him.

"You think you're so funny, punk?!" Cardin raged. "Get back here and say that to my face! I dare you!"

 _Three. Two. One._

"Hmm?" Jaune looked back over his shoulder, a subtle smile on his face. "Did you say something?"

The leader of team CRDL lost it.

"You! You!" The Thug fumed. "Ugh! Gut him, boys!"

"Head back to the table first, Velvet, and tell my team not to worry." The Kingsman instructed. "I just need to let off a little steam." _Oh, that was perfect!_

* * *

Russel Thrush was the fastest member of Team Cardinal. He boasted a slim build, optimizing himself for speed and agility. Twin daggers were his weapons of choice, though he supposed steak knives would do for now. And without being burdened by the weight of plate armour donned by the rest of his team, he was the first to act.

Eager to eviscerate, the Bandit broke into a run.

He was the first to attack.

With the momentum generated through his dash, he rammed a leg against the ground. The force propelled him off the floor. In a display of incredible acrobatics, he coiled into himself, somersaulting through the air like a makeshift cannonball, heading straight for Jaune with all the strength he could muster.

He was the first to go down.

The Kingsman took aim. And let loose Cardin's own weapon against him. The glass which started the conflict shattered painfully across the Bandit's face. A sudden loss of consciousness left the Bandit-ball lying spread eagle across the floor.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." Jaune quoted verbatim. "My hand slipped."

* * *

Four men stood at an impasse. Another laid comatose on the lunchroom floor. No one moved a muscle.

"Manners…" the Kingsman began.

"Maketh,"

"Break his legs, Jaune!" _Damn it Nora, can't you read the mood?_

"Man."

"It's painfully apparent that the lot of you don't understand what that means."

The Kingsman stared down the three remaining conscious members of team CRDL. Their eagerness had been replaced by shock when the glass struck down their comrade. And with every passing second, that shock slowly changed into anxiety as Cardin failed to response.

"Well, are we going to stand around all day?" Jaune mocked. "Or are we going to fight?"

Cardin finally broke out of his stupor. His first thought was to put his two minions to the sword.

"Don't just stand there, stupid!" He shoved Dove forward. "Sky! Wreck the dirty bastard!"

Neither of the two budged an inch. The Winchester scion failed to realize he'd lost the respect of his men.

"A display of cowardice at its finest, Cardin." Jaune continued the verbal onslaught. "A leader should lead by example."

Cardin locked eyes with the remnants of his team. His minions shifted uncomfortably.

"Out of the way, meatbags! Looks like if I need something done, I'll have to do it myself!"

The Bully lifted a bench and wielded it with only one hand. The display enthused his cronies.

Dove picked up a stack of lunch trays.

Sky brandished a pole taken off one of the banners.

Moving as one cohesive unit, the trio advanced.

"Surround him!"

Moving in a pincer formation, Cardin powered through the front, leaving Sky and Dove to flank from the sides.

The Bully heaved the bench above his head. He swung it down with all the force he could muster. Dove dived left. With speed and precision, he slashed horizontally at Jaune's waist. Sky leapt right. Airborne, he swiftly stabbed towards Jaune's midsection.

Their level of synchronization would've impressed Glynda enough to give a mild complement. Hence, it was truly a pity that their attacks were so obviously telegraphed.

 _Visualize and execute. Slam incoming from above. Slash on the left. Stab from the right._

Jaune took a step back. Dove's slash hit the air in front of him. Cardin's bench shattered on impact with the floor. The Kingsman decided to borrow Winter's favoured opening tactic. With swift speed and contemptuous ease, he slipped into a stance.

With a straightened back and his arm locked into place, Aegis thrusted forwards into Sky's chest, the force of Jaune's entire bodyweight compacting into the smallest of surface areas, smiting the brown-eyed gofer with enough power to form a crack on his armour and deplete a full quarter of his aura.

Sky's form broke and his body was sent spiralling backwards onto the cafeteria floor. Two were down for the count.

"Tch." Cardin grunted. "Dove, cuff him!"

Cardin's Crony ditched the lunch trays, hurling them towards Jaune with a quick forehand throw. Without even looking back, Aegis sprang open and deflected the projectiles, before closing up and being used to shove Cardin away.

 _Got him!_

Dove rapidly closed the distance and went for the most secure, or rather, the only hold he knew. With the Bully charging in from the front—and diverting Jaune's attention away—he slipped arms underneath both of Jaune's armpits and locked him in place, stomach fully exposed.

"Now Cardin!" Dove bawled.

 _Amateurs._

He'd seen it coming from a mile away. If Cardin's verbal cue wasn't loud enough, the clattering of Dove's armour and the sound of weighty footsteps had made it painfully obvious. Then as if it wasn't enough, the Crony decided he needed to scream to the heavens. Jaune could feel the spit splattering on the back of his neck.

They'd pay dearly for that.

Smirk widening by the second, Cardin winded up his dominant hand for the most powerful punch he'd ever deliver. Of all the first-year students in Beacon, it was he who had the most brawn. He who had the strength to pummel an Ursa Major with a single swing of his mace. He whose punch had enough force to be _heard_ coming.

"If you wouldn't mind taking the hit for me…"

He whose fist buried itself in Dove's stomach.

"My thanks."

The reversal had been sudden. A swift kick to the knee joint freed Jaune from the Crony's hold. With a nimble pivot on his left foot, the Kingsman swerved behind Dove, exchanging positions. Jaune gripped Dove's right shoulder and strengthened his hold, all but rooting him to the ground in perfect position.

 _Ouch. That had to hurt._

Dove joined the impromptu cafeteria slumber party.

The one remaining member of Team Cardinal broke out in a cold sweat.

* * *

Two men stood at an impasse. Three others laid comatose on the lunchroom floor. No one moved a muscle.

"Y-Y-You!" Cardin stuttered. "Just wait till my father hears about this!"

"Oh?" Jaune smiled. "Hears that you've attacked someone in broad daylight? In full view of cameras and Beacon students?"

The Bully rapidly paled.

Council Advisor Winchester tolerated his _slightly_ violent and prejudiced tendencies, if only because it was discreet and could quietly be swept under the rug. Attacking a person in broad daylight though... he'd be lucky to keep the Winchester name.

"Tell you what." The Kingsman eye-smiled. " _If_ you'd be kind enough to gather your team, leave the room and keep yourself in check, I'm sure we could end things here, and call it… an enthusiastic food fight. What do you say?"

Speaking politely and dressed smartly in a bespoke suit and tie, to the world, Jaune looked like a perfect gentleman. But to Cardin, the suit and tie coupled with the look in his eye, gave off an entirely different impression.

"Here's what's going to happen." The Don grinned. "You and your pathetic lackeys are going to make like a tree and leave. You will act like, no, _become_ a bunch of goody-goodies and maybe if I'm in a good mood, you won't end up sleeping with the fishes. Capiche?"

Cardin Winchester fled as if his life depended on it.

* * *

Jaune returned to his seat and heaved a sigh of relieve. Eight pairs of eyes, four dropped jaws, an expression of disbelief, a Weiss statue, a Yang grin and one look of disappointment lamenting the fact that no legs were broken, greeted him.

 _You da man, Jaune!_

"Sorry about that. Just had to let off a little steam."

Struggling to wipe the grin off his face, the youngest Kingsman tried to play it off as if nothing special just happened. No one bought it.

He rested Aegis against the table top, and returned his left hand to its rightful place, grasping his coffee tumbler in a careful embrace. He brought it to his lips and reclined slothfully against the back of the seat.

"Blake." He called out.

Her expression of disbelief crumbled.

"Y-Yes, Jaune?"

"Where's my tuna?"

* * *

 **AN: So… How was the chapter?**

 **Poor Winter, still stuck at the same rank. I wonder what's going to happen when she finds out Jaune actually outranks her now.**

 **I'm honestly quite a whimsical writer. I switch the mood from serious to comical at the drop of a hat. In fact, initial drafts of this chapter had Sky brandishing a baguette instead of a pole… It probably would've killed the mood.**

 **Anyway, I know it's redundant at this point, but every author wants to know what the readers think about their story. I like reading suggestions and I would** ** _love_** **it if you'd review. Even if it's just one sentence.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

 **Omake: Persuasive Action**

The Alcoholic stumbled into the Wizard's office.

"Ozpin! What's this I'm hearing about you trying to set up _both_ my nieces with Jaune?!" Qrow staggered.

Merely raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of coffee, the Wizard set off to refute the drunk's senseless claims.

"Nonsense." He avowed. Qrow instantly relaxed.

"Two isn't nearly enough for a harem. I'm trying to ship him with all of Team RWBY and a few other needy heroines."

After taking a minute for his mind to reboot and ask himself why he was still working for this man, Qrow cursed under his breath.

"I thought we agreed that relatives were off limits from your hobby!"

"And they are Qrow, so long as you will it. But can you be certain that they're better off that way?"

 _Oh no. No! Don't let him start!_

"Yes. I'm a hundred percent sure." He growled.

"My nieces are strong, independent and perfectly capable of finding their own life partners." Qrow channelled his inner Taiyang, protective instincts flaring. "They don't need your matchmaking!"

The Shipping Wizard sighed.

"Qrow." Ozpin spoke sternly, his tone demanding the uttermost attention. "Ask yourself this. Is it possible to force a person to love another?"

 _"…_ No. _"_

"Then, make no mistake, Qrow. Love is not something Man can simply control. Many stories end in tragedy because love is denied. Unrequited. Unsated."

The Wizard let out a resigned sigh. Qrow hadn't seen him look this tired since Amber fell.

 _Ozpin..._

"And I cannot bear to see _my_ students suffer the same fate. I realize that I cannot force love. But I can help _my_ students find it."

 _Taiyang... If only Summer was still here with us..._

"That is why I ship people. If I can at least save my students from the sorrows of a broken heart, then I will have done my job as Beacon's headmaster."

"...I guess I can understand that." Qrow admitted, a complicated expression arched on his face. "But still, Ruby and Yan—wait a minute!"

"Tch." Ozpin scoffed, the deflection failing.

 _Damn it Qrow, you almost fell for it! Again! Stay focused! Don't let him deflect!_

"Even _if_ that's the case, it does not explain why you're trying to get my nieces into a crazy three-way relationship with Jaune of all people!"

"Well, who else would you consider good enough for your nieces?"

As if alcohol was a brain booster, Qrow whipped out his hip flask and guzzled it down like there was no tomorrow.

Yet even under the influence of alcohol, the master Scythe Wielder remained focus, his mind clear. His drink did not cloud the mind. It gave him clarity. If only because Jaune somehow managed to switch out his whisky for water. _Damn it Jaune! I don't have a drinking problem!_

Hundreds of names narrowed down to dozens. _I am not handing Ruby over to some sleazy blue-haired detective wannabe!_

"Aw, crap…"

Dozens were cut down to one.

"We know his character, Qrow. He's one of the few honest souls, a person that's loyal and compassionate above all. He's someone who can do as he's asked and wants to do something good with his life."

"You've trusted _Lancelot_ with your life before. He hasn't let you down. Can you say the same for any one of their would-be suitors?"

* * *

" _Lancelot_." He spoke into the scroll. "I need a favour."

"Just say the word."

"I need you to date my nieces."

"What?"

"Look. I know this sounds weird, and you probably already have someone you fancy. But please…Just this once. Give them a chance at happiness."

"...I'm honestly happy that you'd trust me enough for that. But are you absolutely sure Ozpin didn't put you up to this? I mean, despite his assurance that he won't 'ship' us with anyone, I still have a few doubts."

"…Stay away from my nieces!"

The Alcoholic stumbled into the Wizard's office. The Master Shipper smiled. The seeds had been sown. Just as he intended. The Arc charm would take care of the rest.

* * *

 **Regarding Jaune's character:**

 **For the sake of this story, I've classified spies into two types. Flamboyant spies and Ninja spies. (Yes, I was on a coffee-high when I categorised these.)**

 **Flamboyant spies are those like James Bond—Always the life of the party. Intriguing, mysterious, and charming. People know and remember them, but never see the full picture. This is the kind of spy which enters social circles, schmoozing to gather intrigue and make connections.**

 **The kind uses an assortment of skills to take advantage of the situation to gain friends and favours. They'll leverage these connections to gain entry to places normally impossible to access and make use of favours to suit their purposes.**

 **People are quick to play off flamboyant spies as a high-flying socialites. After all, your best friend—the one that wouldn't harm a fly—couldn't possibly be a spy, right?**

 **Jaune's character is** _ **generally**_ **guided by how Canon Jaune would try his best to imitate the likes of a flamboyant spy. Hence, why he chose to wear the 'suitjamas' he did in chapter two. Even if it was unusual, it certainly was memorable and made him the life of the party, no?**

 **I'll elaborate on the Ninja spy once I introduce her. (Yes, that was a hint. No, it's not Blake.)**


	11. Of False Claims and Apologies

**I thank thee, dear reader, for thine interest in this novel, and beseech of thou, forgiveness, for this chapter's tardiness. I giveth a many and hearty thankings to coffee, most trustworthy of companions, most stalwart of— You get the idea.**

 **Seriously though, when a laptop breaks down, and the bank account's a ghost town, you make do with what you've got. This chapter was typed almost entirely on a mobile phone. Believe me, that was a struggle. Forgive me if something slips through the cracks, okay? These couple thousand words have been typed over the course of seven months!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Of False Claims and Apologies**

The fifty calibre bullet pierced through the centre of the target two kilometres out. A perfect bull's eye.

"Excellent marksmanship, Jaune." _Galahad_ complemented. "The next time I need a sniper, I'll make sure to call someone else."

"But! But-" The Trainee protested.

"That was the wrong target." The Tutor clarified.

Without a word spoken, Jaune moved his finger off the trigger, engaged the safety catch and loosened his hold on the sniper rifle. Now free of its burden, his right hand automatically collided into his face, finishing in a perfect facepalm.

"Damn it." Jaune muttered. _What are you doing, brain?! Now that you can shoot straight you can't aim right?!_

"Though, to be fair, hitting a target at that range is a success in its own right." The Tutor assured. "Hmm. I suppose that'll do for now, we'll return to this another time. It's about time we moved on to your next training exercise."

"Tell me, Jaune, can you _really_ drive? According to your files, you claim to have won some sort of driving championship…"

"O-Of course I can drive!" He confidently stated. _Argh! Jaune you liar! That was the perfect time to come clean!_

"Oh? Is that so? Then, if you'd be so kind as to name which three car mechanisms a driver has to constantly adjust?" _Galahad_ probed.

 _Uh-oh._

"Sure. You've got the steering wheel, the pedals and the...er, joystick."

"…That would be the gear lever."

For a minute, silence reigned supreme. Jaune was then met with _Galahad's_ near perfected deadpan expression.

"Err, umm," Jaune fumbled. "I was the bumper car champion back during last year's Vytal festival, okay! I mean, how much harder can driving an actual car be?"

 _I swear to Oum, Jaune…_

TheKingsmanchose not to dignify the Trainee with a response. The look on his face was cold enough to make Ozpin's taciturn visage seem expressive by comparison. Rolling his eyes and releasing yet another sigh, he gestured for Jaune to follow him. The pair left the private practice range in uncomfortable silence.

Feeling the sense of uneasiness in the air, Jaune's focus was on anything but his tutor. Arriving at the garage, rows of cars entered his sights. Every vehicle he saw was in immaculate condition. While he wasn't a car fanatic by any means, he instantly knew something was off. Not a single car featured the trademark white-gold finish of Atlas's most celebrated carmaker.

Schnee Automobiles always touted their motors as 'the pinnacle of engineering'. The statement was less a slogan and more an actuality. Offering _physiologically correct_ prospective employees their weight in _Dust_ had done wonders for recruitment. Any vacancies in the company were quickly filled with the best Atlas had to offer.

 _Oh. There's one._

The pair stopped in front of the only car inscribed with the Schnee Crystal emblem. The car's condition, funnily enough was a far cry from the pristine look spouted by the rest of the cars.

The Schnee _Chevalier_ was covered in scratches, the paintjob having long lost its sheen. The windscreen wasn't shattered, but the dents made it look as if someone who'd had absolutely no idea how to drive a car decided to take a joyride...

Understanding dawned upon the Trainee. Just a second too late.

"I'll allow you one chance to defend your title. Hop in." _Galahad_ stated.

"I-Into the driver's seat?" Jaune squeaked.

"Where else?" The smirk on the Tutor's face was a mile long.

The door creaked open, and Jaune cautiously settled himself in the driver's seat. He strapped on the seatbelt and felt it dig uncomfortably into the wrong side of his neck. He quickly attempted to unlatch the strap.

 _Oh Oum, no._

Training instantly divulged what was wrong. The seatbelt was a one-way lock, the type which needed a key to unlock once secured.

Jaune could swear he felt his aura desert him.

"I hope you remember how to drift _, Vytal Champion_." The auto-lock engaged and the door began to swing inwards. "There might be a slight issue with the brakes. The _Quartermaster_ said something about not being able to drive under sixty miles an hour."

The Kingsman took a moment to observe the _almost_ teary-eyed Jaune.

"Safe driving." _Galahad_ jested.

The Trainee lurched backwards in panic as the door locks clicked into place with all the subtlety of a cannon being fired.

A touch-display screen on the dashboard flashed the Kingsman Insignia before transitioning into a navigational map.

"King's Aide; Intelligent Assistant System now active." A professional sounding feminine voice emanated from the speakers. "Commencing driving tutorial zero-zero-one. Difficulty level pre-set to 'Experienced Driver'. Voice commands have been enabled for hands-off driving. Are any changes necessary, sir?"

 _Oum, Yes!_

"Set difficulty level as Beginner! Beginner!" He frantically bawled.

"Understood, sir. Shifting difficulty level to maximum overdri—"

"No. No! Cancel last order!"

"—Ejection seat disabled, safety precautions disabled, Gravity and Wind Dust Injection Systems enabled and primed. Now beginning driving tutorial zero-zero-one; please navigate to displayed destination within five minutes."

Whatever remaining confidence Jaune had was systemically crushed with every line spoken.

He attempted to rally himself.

"Okay, Jaune! Pull it together! It's just like a bumper car! Only a little bit more advanced! You've got th—"

The engine roared. His fate was sealed. _Why is it moving?! I haven't even touched anything!_

"Automatically accelerating to minimum speed requirement."

 _Note to self, never ever, trust voice command again._

"…Almighty Oum, if I make it through this without crashing the car, I swear I'll give up coffee for life."

* * *

She took a bite and wondered if _this_ was what heaven was like. It'd been so long since she felt so…serene. The feeling wasn't like the comforting warmth of a mother's embrace, nor was it like the rush of adrenaline when aura rapidly surged throughout the body.

It was just, merely, a sense of tranquillity.

For once, she didn't have an aching tinge of fear that the past she'd left behind would unravel, and the consequences cascade upon her like a falling house of cards. It was as if the world had collectively realized that Human-Faunus infighting was pointless and the creatures of Grimm decided it was about time they took a day off.

For the first time in so long, Blake Belladonna felt at peace.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" She unwittingly spoke, lost in her own thoughts.

It was too bad Yang begged to differ.

"I know right! Violence is supposed to be the answer!". Her partner's sentiment signalled the end of world peace.

 _Damn it, Yang…_

Ignoring the world around her, fork and knife moved in perfect concert, fervently working to restore harmony, only to hear a gentle clang resound as her fork struck the plate. Both pairs of ears shuddered as the knife grinded against the ceramic.

Eyes refocused, she was dismayed to find only bones and a small salad decaying on Jaune's plate.

"Humph. I wouldn't put it past Arc to resort to violence."

… _Is it too late to switch teams?_

The Cat Faunus aligned her fork with salad, and took a cautious bite. The fork she dropped went unnoticed by the rest of her team. _It-It can't be._ It just wasn't possible. Tuna was the tastiest delicacy in all existence. Yet her tongue begged to differ.

Before the diminutive salad, the tuna steak was relegated to a mere side dish.

She didn't know what kind of magic Jaune used to transform what seemed like random vegetables into this masterpiece. And not knowing something usually triggered a Belladonna Inquisition, i.e. relentless research to the point of insomnia. But this time, she didn't feel the urge to know. She felt only the urge for _more_.

Amber eyes spotted her fork lying on the floor. The three-second rule was probably still in effect. Surely an extra ten seconds or so didn't matter, right? She promptly picked it up and shovelled the medley of vegetables into her mouth.

If anyone had paid her even slight attention, they would've seen her cheeks redden and witness the kind of innocent smile that Huntsmen gave their lives to protect. Her smile sadly faltered and changed to an expression of disbelief when she realized that her fork carried more saliva than salad.

 _Huh? Where'd all the salad go? What happened to the tuna? I was certain…_

"Blake." A slightly masculine tone called out.

Her consciousness returned to Remnant. Her eyes darted around, locating the source of the voice. Somehow, without her noticing, a Rabbit Faunus had joined the table. Surprising, considering natural meekness, but definitely something she didn't mind.

She then met the gaze of a pair of cerulean blue eyes looking at her.

"Y-Yes, Jaune?" She managed.

"Where's my tuna?" _I want to know too…_

"Yeah, Blake…" Lilac eyes briefly flashed a dangerous red. "I thought we agreed to share, _partner._ "

"I'm not sure…" She claimed, refusing to meet either pair of eyes. "But do you have anymore?"

The three famished members of Team RWBY looked incredulously at the seemingly unabashed glutton. The idea of a gluttonous Blake cemented itself in their minds. Ruby decided the cookie jar would have to be hidden somewhere safer.

The eyes of the three satisfied Junipers softened in contrast. Jaune's cuisine was _to die for_.

"No, sadly." The Chef denied. "Well, did you at least enjoy _my_ Tuna steak?"

A bow twitched at the subtle emphasis. He raised an eyebrow. _That's not natural. Ribbons aren't supposed to move like that._

"It was perfect." Silted amber eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. "Oh. I'm, sorry… I tend to get a little enthusiastic when it comes to tuna…"

The slight unamused look everyone noticed on his face was forgiven on the basis that his lunch was stolen. Nora might've broken someone's leg by now if _that_ lunch was taken from her. Blake wilted slightly.

 _Belladonna…The name sounds so familiar._

The Kingsman scrutinised her appearance. Cloth clothing, a conventional choice for agility based combat. A slightly muscular frame, as expected of a Huntress-in-training. Hand callouses, earned via some form of sword-related training.

A vastly oversized sporadically twitching black bow which somehow blended in to her hair perfectly. Silted amber eyes, giving an almost cat-like appearance. A love for all things tuna and salmon...

 _A Cat Faunus?_

He had a eureka moment. _The Belladonnas of Menagerie. The Chieftain's runaway daughter… I'd best check with Ozpin on this._

"It's alright, Blake." Jaune replied, a relieved expression washing over Blake's face. "If you don't mind, I'll just have a bit of whatever the cafeteria's given you."

She looked back at the foodless pile of books on the table. Her bow twitched once more. Man and Faunus stared awkwardly at one another.

"Serves you right." Yang hissed, taking a reluctant nibble of her burnt chicken sandwich, glaring at the Glutton's back.

Blake silently wished for some kind of divine invention. Much to her dismay, Blake's salvation came at the hands of a Schnee.

"Arc." The Heiress demanded, stealing away his attention.

"Call me Jaune." He replied on instinct.

"No." Ruby's face slammed into the table. _Why Weiss? Why?_

"That display was…fairly impressive." The pain from the face-fault instantly vanished. _Keep going Weiss!_ "Have you undergone Atlesian Military training? The techniques you've used closely resembled Atlesian close quarter combat drills."

The Prodigy was so happy Weiss was making an effort to get to know Jaune. She would've been utterly dejected to know that in truth, the Heiress was attempting to confirm Winter's information.

"Well," He grinned. "To be precise, I know—"

"And don't say it's Kung Fu!" She half-yelled, drawing strange looks from the entire table. "That doesn't answer the question."

"…Technically, it was Wing Chun." Ren added.

"Yeah!" Nora chirped. "How dare you question our fearless leader's martial prowess?! Tell her Pyrrha!"

"Indeed, Nora." Pyrrha giggled. "Without a doubt."

"Right…" He ignored Weiss's scrutinizing stare. "Thanks team. Now, about that lunch, Blake…"

"Er…" Blake enunciated.

"Um!" The Rabbit Faunus finally built up the courage to speak. "Thank you, Jaune!"

"Anytime, Velvet. Our table's always open if you need somewhere to lunch. Feel free to invite the rest of your team as well." Jaune replied.

The sincerity in his tone made her happy beyond words. Finding a human who saw no difference between themselves and Faunus was almost akin to winning the lottery.

"Oh, and let Coco know that her referral's ready. An appointment has been set up for the Vale branch, under her name."

Before any questions could be asked, as if perfectly timed, Jaune's scroll echoed out the default ringtone. His attention shifted instantly. Withdrawing the jet-black scroll from his right coat pocket, he was greeted by the unbecoming image of Winter Schnee _smiling._

Not her usual disdainful smirk, but an actual genuine smile. It was probably the only photograph in existence of her smiling, and even that had to be taken secretly.

If Weiss had managed to catch a glimpse of the image, she may have fainted.

"Excuse me for a moment." The Kingsman requested.

* * *

Whether it was because of innate curiosity, the desire to know a bit more about Jaune, or a sudden interest in eavesdropping, the entire table tuned in to listen, ignoring Jaune's request in its entirety.

"Jaune Arc." He reiterated his name suavely, exactly as the movie script demanded he should.

Ruby giggled a little, remembering the spy game they'd played when they first met.

"I'm doing well, thanks. How are you and the boys back in Atlas?"

Weiss Schnee, Team RWBY's eavesdropper-in-chief, discreetly scooted over bit by bit. She almost leaned into Ruby, who was pleasantly surprised by the sudden affection her partner was showing her. The Prodigy happily hugged her back, drawing a slight "D'aww" from Yang, a head tilt from Blake and a scowl from the one being involuntarily hugged.

"It can't be that bad…microwave meals for dinner? Wait. _She_ was put in charge of provisions? You're joking, right?"

Pyrrha was slightly confused. _Family perhaps? Jaune's from Atlas? Why was he working in Mistral then?_

"Munity unless I come back?" Jaune laughed. "I didn't see you as the joking type. Regardless, what's the occasion?"

The jovial expression on his face turned stoic. Anyone could tell the conversation was now serious.

"That's…a rather tall order. Considering her antagonistic attitude, and the fact that I've been either insulted or glared at every time we meet, the only reason that 'hammer of justice' hasn't been brought down yet is because she's your sister."

"Hammer of Justice?! Ren! We should make—No! We _need_ to make that a special team attack name!"

"Sure…Why not." Anything for peace and quiet.

"Did you know she called me 'scraggly' before we'd even met, Winter?"

A whimper escaped from the Heiress's throat.

"Not exactly the best first impression."

 _A_ _Schnee does not cry, Weiss! You do not fear her! You will be fine…as long as Winter's not coming to Beacon!_

"You'd be willing to go that far?" Jaune raised an eyebrow and affixed his gaze on Weiss.

The way Weiss appeared to hug Ruby for support made his stance soften.

"No need." Jaune sighed. "Last I checked, you already owe me one. I don't need another. If this means that much to you, I'll do as you've asked."

 _Curse my weakness to puppy eyes._

"You're welcome, Winter. Anything for a friend. Until next time." Jaune closed his eyes and took a lingering sip of coffee. Slipping the scroll back into his pocket, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Weiss."

"A-Arc."

"I think it's clear that there's some form of bad blood between us." He began.

Weiss wasn't sure whether Pyrrha was actually narrowing her eyes at her. No, she was probably just squinting her eyes for some reason, right?

"We've both made mistakes." _Mostly, actually, only you but..._

"And started off on the wrong foot. What say we bury the hatchet? Start afresh."

Ruby outwardly smiled and inwardly celebrated as Jaune held out the olive branch.

She was the best team leader ever. The problem was getting resolved without her even needing to lift a finger! Now if only Weiss would play her part...

"I don't see what mistakes I've made."

The olive branch caught on fire.

* * *

 **AN: As always, plenty of references made this chapter. To those true Disney fans, kudos to you.**

 **It's a short chapter this time round. Sorry about that. I've had a tough time finding motivation to write fanfiction as of late. Between work, studying, and attempting to get in shape, the only time I truly even think about writing is when I've got time to relax. And even then, I've kind of neglected writing this to play Overwatch. (I'm sorry!)**

 **On that note, please support your Mercy.**

 **Also, if there's a couple things in this chapter that didn't make sense, it's most likely setup for future content. Or, it could truly have been something I missed. If you think that's the case, let me know.** **Well, I've bored you enough. Suggestions, corrections and reviews welcome till the end of time.**

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

Omake: Persuasive Action, Part 2.

The youngest Kingsman stood before his liege.

"You're a madman..." Jaune uttered.

"A fine line exists between those deemed insane and those considered geniuses." Ozpin replied. "Ask yourself which side of the line I fall upon."

 _Insanity. Definitely insanity._

"Either way, Ozpin, my answer remains the same." He folded his arms. "I refuse."

"You have great potential Jaune, and your training thus far has brought to you to heights you once thought impossible. Yet, even so, there remains a part of your abilities that remains untapped. Will you truly deny yourself the chance to reach the pinnacle of your potential?"

Before the Wizard's honeyed words, even the staunchest knight was fallible.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what potential?"

"The potential to live up to your legacy. You are the sole heir to the Arc charm, lest it be lost with you."

"Damn it."

"Jaune, if you consider yourself a man, there's no need to think about it. You'll be getting not one, but _several_ girlfriends. Simultaneously. Lesser men have died for the chance."

"Ozpin, you need an intervention."

"Very well, Jaune. It appears that I've been left with no choice. Perhaps your sisters would like to hear of your more recent…romantic escapades. This particular photograph of you and Miss Nikos could be, devastating in the wrong hands."

Jaune nearly let his tumbler drop to the floor.

"You wouldn't."

Ozpin remained silent, merely sipping from his signature mug.

"You monster."

"I have been called worse things, _Lancelot._ You'll have to do better than that."

"I'm never making you coffee again."

Ozpin's mug impacted his desk.

"You demon."

Tinted glasses hid the Wizard's vicious glare. The same could not be said for Jaune Arc.

"We seem to have reached an impasse." The Wizard civilly continued.

"This is my love life we're talking about! It shouldn't concern you!"

"Then, a wager. Should you win, I will never again interfere. If I win, you simply keep an open mind."

"…This shouldn't even be necessary." Jaune grumbled. "And this wager?"

"Tell me. Do you know of Qrow's current location?"

"Somewhere in Mistral, following up on some rumors…" Jaune abruptly put a palm to his face. "Or half drunk and left for dead in some alleyway."

"Correct. Yet within minutes, Qrow will stumble into this office, screaming bloody murder."

"There's no way he'd do that. Despite his tendencies, he'd always put the mission first."

Ozpin held out a hand.

"Can you be certain?"

Jaune grasped it firmly, and shook. The deal was struck.

"I trust Qrow with my life."

Jaune's faith was shattered just a minute later.


	12. Of Grievances and Hunger Pangs

**Happy Holidays! A Silver Dolphin here. Thanks for reading on. Huh. Somehow, this story has gathered two thousand followers. Time for a celebratory coffee. Now that my laptop's back (finally), I can truly start writing again. I hope what I've written has been worth the wait.**

 **On a side note, I've been asked about the direction of this story. Well, first and foremost, it's a comedy (I miss you, Pyrrha), so the plot will be derailed (humorously), character quirks will be exaggerated for laughs, and things in general shouldn't be taken too seriously. Rather like RWBY Chibi, but with a slowly advancing plot and brief moments of seriousness to set up scenarios.**

 **As always, this chapter has been brought to you by uproariously ridiculous amounts of coffee. Please enjoy!**

 **TheUnholySmirk: Not to worry, friend. I don't write for the sake of follows or popularity. I write because it's fun (though reviews are great motivators). It's just that my studies and job keep me a bit too busy for consistent updates.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Of Grievances and Hunger Pangs**

"You mean I'm sober right now?" Qrow was shocked. "Nah. I'm definitely drunk. There's no other way this could actually happen."

"Qrow," _Galahad_ scolded, eyebrows furrowed. "When will you admit you have a drinking problem?"

"Come on, pal. I can't even remember the last time I was truly drunk."

"That's the point. On that note, Jaune carried you back yesterday."

"Huh. No wonder I woke up on a bed this morning."

"…Are you saying that you _don't_ wake up on a bed most mornings?"

"Usually I—We've gotten off track. I mean, how could this happen?!"

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually. Jaune couldn't possibly be bad at everything." _Galahad_ paused to ponder for a moment. "Everything combat-related or useful to our line of work, he's definitely hopeless. But garbage at everything? Impossible."

Almost instinctively, Jaune started complaining.

"Aren't teachers supposed to believe in their students?"

The sound of his whining was like music to their ears.

"That's what they're paid to do, kid." Qrow snubbed. "Unfortunately for you, we're not being paid. So…"

The Trainee managed to look affronted.

"Oh, grow up, Jaune." The Tutor chided. "We're just having a laugh."

"At my expense. As usual."

"Well, teaching you has to have _some_ benefits, right? That being said, I'll have seconds. The steak was truly divine, Jaune."

"Flambé mine with cognac."

"Words cannot describe how much I hate the both of you right now."

Dutifully, Jaune retreated back behind the counter and rekindled the grill. He moved with the confidence of a man truly in his element. His hands danced across the countertop, effortless and graceful in their motions.

"On a more serious note, you'll soon leave for your final test. A real mission in all but name. There will be more at stake than just your life should you fail. I do recall some training scenarios you may wish to attempt before you leave. Oum knows you need them."

 _(Are you ready, Jaune? We can delay the test, you need only ask.)_

"It's not too late to chicken out. Leave it to the pros if you can't handle it." Qrow added.

 _(This ain't your only shot, kid. Are you sure about this?)_

Jaune turned the steak fillets over with a flick of the wrist, and a piffling, wistful smile on his face.

It wasn't just commitment or internal drive that kept Jaune from throwing in the towel, and returning home. If he were given the choice to turn back the clock, he'd do it all again anyway. Because no matter what snide remark was thrown about, what mean or sarcastic words uttered, he had long since learnt to perceive the underlying message.

"I've…I've got this, guys. It's about time for me to stand up on my own two feet."

"…I'm glad to hear that, Jaune. I look forward to seeing the successful mission report. From trainee to colleague, how times have changed."

 _(Wonderful. I'll finally be free of you and your idiocrasy. I still can't believe you managed to get this far.)_

"Humph. Good on you, kid. Now, how's that steak coming along?"

 _(Great. But more importantly, is the steak done yet?)_

If it wasn't for his pride as a chef, Jaune would've poisoned the steaks. It wouldn't have been too hard. A few extra spices, and an hour spent on the toilet seat would be all but guaranteed. Oum knows Qrow deserved it…

"If it's a mission in all but name, what exactly will I be doing? Infiltration? Sabotage?"

"According to the dossier, it's an infiltration. You've been tasked with establishing a surveillance system and collecting intrigue." The Tutor explained, reading off his scroll.

"Gadgets?"

"The full range of non-lethals. Concealed weaponry only. Without Dust ammunition, your Aegis should pass through their security checkpoints."

"Extraction?"

"Unassisted. Figuring out the best exit strategy will be part of your test. Though, given your alias and disguise, it shouldn't be too hard…"

"Heh, fake moustaches. Ozpin really knows how to pick em'." Qrow snickered.

"Fake moustache? My first real disguise will be a fake moustache? Do you want me to get caught?"

"The simpler the disguise, the less suspicious it is. Anyway, you'll be masquerading as a butler of sorts, it's almost expected of you to have a regal moustache."

"What do you mean by, 'of sorts'?"

Jaune settled the steaks onto the table and peeked over Galahad's shoulder.

" _Assistant_ Cake Butler? Really?"

"Apparently, 'Cake Butler' was deemed too important a position to entrust to an outsider."

* * *

It was said that Schnees were born with sneers on their faces. Having now met and _experienced_ all four living members of the family, Jaune Arc completely agreed. He only had two things to add.

Firstly, arrogance comes before the fall.

Secondly _, every last one of you have a stick the size of Remnant shoved up your Oum forsaken—_

"Well then, _Miss Schnee_." Even Yang briefly shuddered at the sheer disdain in Jaune's voice. "Are you absolutely certain?"

The occupants of the table trained their eyes on the Schnee Heiress. Silver looked worried. The cerulean pair could only be described as irritated. One pair of silted amber eyes looked particularly pleading, their owner's lips mouthing the words: 'No. Don't take this away from me. I can't live without more of this tuna.'

"As I said." Weiss affirmed. "I don't see what mistakes I've made. I have _not_ been untruthful."

Silence reigned for a brief moment. Jaune sipped at his coffee. Then he _smiled,_ and she shivered.

"…Alright then."

Silence reigned yet again.

"Uh…What?" Yang elegantly uttered. "That's it? No fight? No kiss? No nothing?"

"In that order, yes, that's it. If she doesn't want to associate with me, it's her choice and I'll respect it."

 _But she'll regret it._

At this point, even Ruby thought Jaune was being too nice. She nudged Weiss to wipe the growing smile off her face.

"I mean, it's not as if the Arcs conveniently _owned_ the lands in Vale that the Schnee Dust Company was looking to buy out."

She shouldn't have bothered. The growing smile made a one-hundred-and-eighty-degree turn.

"I think a lot of Faunus would love the sound of 'Arc Dust Industries'. And the Valean council has always been keen to fund local produce. Hmm...I'll have to make a few phone calls."

Yang thought the look on the Heiress's face was absolutely hilarious. Weiss looked as if she could see the SDC's stock price plummeting in real-time.

"Just joking." Weiss didn't react. "We don't have the resources for that yet, and the Arc ancestral home is built on the land."

"As for the rest of your questions, if yesterday was any indication, I'm sure all of us _know_ who'd win that fight." He smirked.

"Also, I'd rather kiss Ren."

Pyrrha looked slightly heartbroken. Ren's stoicism briefly faltered. The Heiress was still trapped in her self-inflicted nightmare.

"For the record, I'm straight."

Pyrrha cheered up. Nora's grip on Ren loosened.

"In truth, considering the 'lasagne' being served by the cafeteria tonight," The four members of Team RWBY shuddered. "I _was_ going to ask your team to join us for dinner. I've already bought and prepared a whole salmon. Traditional Menagerie style. It's truly a pity half of it will be wasted…"

Whatever comradery Weiss had built up with Blake instantly died. Ruby swore she heard growling from somewhere. She couldn't tell whether it was her stomach or her mind playing tricks on her.

Yang took one look back at the kitchen. She was one hundred percent sure that bananas had no place in lasagne. She then glanced back at the members of her team.

 _Nope. I doubt any of us can cook. Guess we're ordering pizza tonight. On Weiss's tab of course._

"Velvet, could I offer your team a free dinner?"

Blake unknowingly glared at the rabbit Faunus.

"Um, sorry J-Jaune, our team's doing some night training. We'd love to next time though."

"We'll make plans then."

"Yes, Mr. Arc," the Deputy Headmistress concurred. "Plans to see the Headmaster. Immediately."

A sudden chill engulfed the table as Beacon's Disciplinarian glared nearly every student into submission.

"Please wait, Miss Goodwitch! Jaune was only trying to help me." Velvet valiantly defended.

Blake's expression became one of confusion. _What?_

"He was merely defending another student." Pyrrha added.

"Indeed." Ren nodded along.

"It was all Cardin's fault!" Nora declared. "He provoked our righteous leader's sense of justice!"

Jaune was admittedly rather touched by his team's show of support. The Arc Pancake special was on the breakfast menu for tomorrow.

"Even _if_ that's the case, his actions have landed three students in the infirmary. Mr. Winchester, along with his team will be seeing the Headmaster as soon as they've recovered. Now, Mr. Arc, you should not waste anymore of the Headmaster's time."

She turned around and strode towards the exit, leaving no room for argument. It was painfully obvious that Jaune was meant to follow. In contrast to everyone's almost solemn or offended looks, and especially Velvet's tearful one, strangely enough, Jaune seemed almost happy.

"Don't worry, team. I'll be back in time for dinner. Pyrrha, you're in charge till I return."

With his coffee in one hand, and Aegis in the other, Jaune departed so confidently, it was as if he was just going off to see an old friend.

"Err, any chance we could still get in on that dinner?" Yang shamelessly asked.

"Please?" Blake pleaded.

"I'll ask Jaune to reconsider, but in the two years I've known him, he's never gone back on his word." Pyrrha answered.

"Y-You've known him for two years?" Weiss snapped out of her nightmare.

Pyrrha _smiled_ in the same way Jaune did. It was a smile that screamed, 'you've dug your own grave. Now lie in it.'

"I've known him since my tournament days. He's my _best. friend_."

* * *

Given all that they'd been through, she could understand his reluctance to discipline children. Yet, these were Huntsmen in the making, and a delinquent in the classroom was no better than a loose cannon in combat.

Thus, Glynda Goodwitch was pleasantly surprised to see Ozpin taking his job as headmaster seriously…for once.

"Now, Mr. Arc. I understand that tensions are high, and young Huntsmen such as yourself are prone to—"

Beacon's Deputy Headmistress felt the slightest upward twitch of her lips as she saw Ozpin admonish the clearly regretful freshman. She'd thought to take matters into her own hands, and delay her next class, but everything seemed under control.

 _Perhaps I'll allocate a little more to our coffee budget._

The elevator door closed, taking Glynda with it.

"—Excellent work, Jaune. Blackmail material on our least favourite councilman is always a welcome addition. Beacon's coffers could certainly do with a sizeable _donation_."

Jaune was fairly certain Ozpin's laughter was of the evil variety.

"Not what I intended, but the Winchesters certainly have more than enough lien to spare. But more importantly, why is the daughter of Menagerie's Chieftain here at Beacon? Last I checked, she was part of the White Fang."

Jaune walked towards the headmaster's desk and loosened his tumbler's cap, pouring the contents into two mugs.

"And on the same team as that Schnee, to boot. I'm honestly just waiting for the fireworks to explode."

"Ghira would rather have her somewhere safe. Once he'd heard rumours of her defection, knowing she wouldn't return home, he pleaded to have us safeguard her."

One of the mugs found itself in Ozpin's hands.

"Where better than Beacon, protected by a strong team? Even more so, given that it appears she made the choice of her own accord. Should it not interfere with Miss Niko's protection, consider her safety your second priority."

"In fact, consider Team RWBY's safety your second priority. I'm certain Qrow would feel more at ease knowing his nieces were in your care."

Jaune felt as if he'd just been told coffee was bad for him.

"…But I only _just_ swore vengeance on Weiss Schnee."

"You've sworn vengeance against both Qrow and myself." Behind the coffee mug, _Arthur_ smirked. "It appears you're not very good at revenge. Perhaps it's better that way."

"Damn it." The truth hurt.

"Hmm…" The Headmaster took on his usual contemplative look. "Why not?"

"Ozpin?"

"She will one day inherit Remnant's most powerful company. What do you make of this?"

With deft movements, Jaune perfectly imitated Qrow's signature 'You're kidding me' look.

"Point me to the nearest bar, I'm not nearly drunk to live through _that_ sober."

"Wonderful impression." Ozpin reached within his coat pocket. "Here, catch."

A storage Scroll was caught in Jaune's left palm.

"This is…"

"The results of your final test, and all other incriminating evidence we've uncovered on them."

"…"

"…May I use your desk for a moment? The student network access is rather slow."

The Headmaster gave Jaune _the_ _Look_.

"Remnant is better off without them. Except, perhaps for Winter."

"Without the Schnee Dust Company's dominance to ward off Atlas's paranoia, three of the four kingdoms would face Dust shortages within months."

"If we were to _suggest_ that Dust would be in short supply and leak out equipment blueprints, there would be thousands of happier Faunus and three stronger Kingdoms."

"And one devastated Remnant. Dust is a strategic resource, Jaune. For now, the balance of power is roughly equal. No Kingdom can survive without the other. Your actions would change that." Ozpin chided.

The log-in jingle sounded.

"You're still using the same password?!"

" _Jaune."_ Ozpin admonished, tone stern.

The leader of team JNPR grimaced, muttering an apology.

"Interdependence is perhaps the best way to ensure peace."

"...So why give this to me in the first place? Wouldn't it be better for you to keep it?"

"Of all of us, you know them best..."

"For the record, they're all racist, elitist morons." Jaune quickly interjected. "Winter slightly less so."

"And my own decisions have allowed far too many transgressions to go unpunished." Ozpin continued, unperturbed.

"Thus, I need you to judge whether we, as Kingsmen, need intervene. Observe her, _Lancelot_ , and let us hope she makes the right decisions."

"...Is that an order?"

"It's a request."

"...I'll promise a fair judgement."

"That's all I ask. I trust you, Jaune."

A silence filled the air, both men contemplating their next words, sipping at their coffees.

"You should really change the password. It's not secure."

Ozpin sighed.

"Glynda has to see that you've been given an appropriate punishment. Claim that you have been given errands to run for me. It will serve as an excuse when you need to leave classes or school grounds."

"Right."

"Also, your car is ready for usage." Ozpin smirked as Jaune briefly shuddered. "I wasn't joking when I said that you should fulfil your childhood dream. Enjoy school life. Things are relevantly peaceful. Perhaps, take your team out to Vale on the weekend? I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

* * *

"Mr. Arc," Glynda singled him out. "Glad you could join us."

The denizens of the fighting arena turned as one to see what punishment would be meted out on the late arrival to sparring class.

Pyrrha smiled at him. Ruby, ever incapable of reading the atmosphere, cheerfully waved at him. Nora gleefully joined her. Weiss made a point to look in the opposite direction.

"Seeing as you've already set foot in the arena, you shall be our first contender."

The Disciplinarian had obviously decided that he was deserving of more punishment.

"Understood." He sighed.

"Mr. Winchester." She turned to glare at the Thug. "Perhaps you'd like to continue your scuffle in a _sanctioned_ spar?"

She inwardly smirked at the expression of fear on his face. _And Oobleck claimed I was losing my touch._

She had no idea the Devil himself (or so Cardin claimed) was standing just behind her, seemingly innocent, but with hellfire in his eyes promising a slow, painful demise the second he stepped into the ring.

'Don't worry.' The man mouthed. 'I'll be gentle.'

"No." Cardin _begged_. "Please, anyone but him!"

"Aww..." Jaune wined. _Spoilsport!_

"I see..." She didn't think her glare was that effective. "Well-"

"I'll fight him!" The Boxer actually looked _hungry_. Hungry enough for Blake to subtly inch away from her.

"Is that so?" Glynda adjusted her sight, and idly repositioned her glasses. "Very well then, Miss Xiao Long. Step into the arena."

"Students, for all spars during our sessions, standard tournament rules shall apply. The spar ends upon submission of one's opponent, or upon reaching critical aura levels. Following that, I will offer critique and it is in your _best_ interest to improve on it."

"Ready, blondie?" Yang entered the ring, fists at the ready.

"Always, blondie." Jaune hid a tiny smirk. "I hope you'll put up a better fight than Miss Schnee did."

Jaune had hoped to get a rise out of Weiss. He would've succeeded if not for Ruby stuffing the unwanted Ant-encrusted Cookie into her mouth.

"Shush Weiss!" Ruby whispered. "Yang's gonna try and get us a decent dinner!"

Blake backed the Prodigy up, eyes promising some form of vengeance if she didn't play nice.

"Say Jaune, do you like bets?" The longhaired blonde grinned.

"No." He instantly shut her down.

"O-oh. Err, hear me out? Please?"

 _Don't look her in the eyes! If she's Ruby's sister, her puppy eyes would be too powe—_

"Alright..." He acquiesced.

"If I win this spar, you'll be Team RWBY's personal chef for a month."

"Ren! Pyrrha! She's trying to steal our leader from us!" Nora 'realized'. "Don't listen to her Jaune!"

"And should you lose?"

Yang blinked as if the word 'lose' was said in an alien language. It was a testament to her skill that the thought had never even occurred.

"...Ruby's hidden a stash of really nice cookies under her bed. You can have them, I guess?" She wagered the first thing that came to mind, much to Ruby's dismay.

 _Yang, you traitor!_

"That seems hardly fair." Jaune was unamused.

"If you win, I'll do something _nice_ for you?" She teased, leaning forward in a rather suggestive manner.

Knowing Qrow would somehow find a way to transfer his semblance onto him if he accepted, Jaune counteroffered.

"Team RWBY would owe me one."

"Deal!" Weiss would strangle her in her sleep, and Blake might help, but it wasn't as if she could possibly lose, right?

"Are both fighters ready?" Glynda sighed.

While she didn't approve of betting, Ozpin allowed it as a form of motivation to fight at their best. She had reluctantly admitted it worked.

"Anytime!" Yang answered. Jaune nodded.

"Begin!"

* * *

 **AN: Not that many references made this time. Eh, still quite a couple. To those reviewing asking whether they've gotten the reference correct, if it's a quote, usually the tense is changed to suit the story. So the wording should match the reference quite closely. Also, no one (amazingly) has been wrong thus far.**

 **Honestly, I feel like my writing's in a bit of a slump. I'm never truly satisfied with how each chapter turns out, and when I find a plot hole, it's difficult to patch it up without rather illogical and obvious cover-ups. *sigh***

 **Anyway, I really like reading reviews. Almost as much as drinking coffee. *hint* *hint***

 **A Silver Dolphin,**

 **Signing out.**

* * *

 **Omake: Strategic Planning**

"Little Bro!"

He had a split second to turn around before forty-five kilos of older sister collided into him. Thankfully, he was very much used to suffocating hugs and quickly stabilized himself, preventing both their falls. Seven clingy sisters worth of hugs changed a man.

"How'd your first day of school go, Jaune? Hard to believe it's only one more year till your Signal trials!"

"Umm…I need some advice." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Aww." Her hug tightened, the cuteness of her little brother approaching puppy eye levels. "Of course, Jaune! You can ask your Big Sis Jade anything!"

"Homework? Fashion? Blade practice? Oum knows you need that." She guessed. "If it's about what to cook for dinner, remember your big sis loves fish n' chips!"

The tiny trickle of drool dripped unnoticed into his messy blond locks.

"Um, actually it's, well, g-girl advice?"

Nothing was said in response. The only indication that she'd heard him was the now increasing intensity of the comfortable-yet-not-comfortable hug.

"Sis?"

 _Semblance; active. Beginning information collection._

"Jaune, why don't you tell me about her?"

He didn't know why Jade's voice suddenly sounded rather…robotic but all his sisters occasionally seemed to have strange quirks like this. Especially when he talked about his friends at school. Cinnamon or Maple couldn't have done anything to offend them, right?

"She had the silkiest, most beautiful, snow white hair I'd ever seen." He cooed, missing Jade's ever extending scowl. "And sang with the voice of an angel."

 _Some Schnee harlot wants to sink her claws into my Jaun—little brother?!_

 _Strategy conceived._

 _Plan A: Removal of threat. Outcome prediction: 65% chance of success. No harm sustained by Jaune Arc. 72% chance of permanent criminal status gain. New status depicts potential relationship interference. Outcome unacceptable. Revaluating options._

 _Plan B: Expatriation of threat. Outcome prediction: 80% chance of success. Slight emotional harm sustained by Jaune Arc. Loss of favour owed by councilman. Possible negative consequences for Vale's Dust industry. Outcome unappealing. Revaluating options._

 _Plan C: Promissory Action. Outcome prediction: 70% chance of extracting promise. No harm sustained by Jaune Arc. Recalibrating for puppy eye technique. 95% chance of obtaining Jaune's promise. 100% chance of siblings acting in agreement. Jaune Arc remains single._

 _Outcome acceptable. Establishing protocols. Commencing action._

"Jaune." Reluctantly dismissing Plan A (again), she schooled her features and optimized her puppy eye look. "If you started dating…and managed to get a girlfriend, y-you wouldn't forget about us, would you?"

"Never, sis!" He swore. "I love you all, and nothing would ever change that!"

 _System unable to compensate for heightened emotional state. Stabilization required before proceeding._

She fought back a slight nosebleed, and hugged him a little tighter.

"C-Could you say that last bit again, please?"

"I love you all, and nothing would ever change that?"

At this point, she couldn't stand the thought of any other woman (excluding her sisters), being allowed to associate with Jaune.

 _Emotional pressure alleviated._

"Jaune, you know that I'd only ever want the best for you, right?"

"Of course." His trust was so great it didn't even take a second for him to respond.

"Then I need you to promise me one thing." Jaune nodded. "Before you start dating someone, you need to get the permission of all us siblings first."

Jaune hadn't noticed, seeing as his sisters pretty much always agreed to whatever he wanted (anything for lil' bro) but in truth, persuading even one of them to let go of their favourite brother was harder than convincing General Ironwood that violence wasn't the right solution.

"Well, if it'll make you happy sis, I promise."

That promise would be kept until Beryl pointed out they themselves would never be able to (practice) date Jaune.

 **AN: Writing out these Arc Charm sketches is seriously fun. Though I'd like to know if you'd prefer individual omakes or loosely connected ones like this.**


End file.
